Be My Tutor
by Pancakez
Summary: The sweet, caring green-clad chipmunk, Theodore, always holds to his promise. As he embarks on a journey to find his friendship, he realises how could one single name change his life. My first story, its finally finished! XD
1. Noticing The Issue

**This is actually my first story, so please be nice with me(even if I continue to write story later), please review and give me your opinion about it , aside from my weak grammar , that is. **

**Noticing the Issue**

It was a fine day, yet no one could predict what can happen just in the next few minutes.

And that goes for a chipmunk too.

Before he realizes it, an echo rang around the house, breaking the silence that is lingering in the room. The chipmunk flung his blanket away, revealing a short pant with a simple green T-shirt with a bump under it, indicating his chubbiness.

"I'll get it." he slurred groggily, particularly to no one, since his 2 brother were still dozing off in their slumber. He walked towards to the tiny red object, the alarm clock which is sitting on the table. Dragging his both feet behind him, he pressed the button lightly, and soon the silence welcomed them again. Before he could even get near to his bed, another round of sound interrupted his half-waking mind.

"Guys! Time for breakfast!" A man's voice shouted from below, "You don't wanna to be late for school, right?" eventhough with a pinch of sarcasm, especially with the word 'right'.

All 3 of the chipmunk groaned in annoyance, including the green-clad chipmunk, even with his normal sweetness.

"Yes, I do…" The red-clad chipmunk managed to mumble from under his blanket , but today was not a fortunate day for him, at least not now.

"Quit it, Alvin." Simon said tiredly as he stretched his arms and legs around, releasing some cracking sounds. Simon was desperate to get to school, rather than studying, maybe he just want to meet someone, perharps? "Don't you want to meet 'Someone'?" He continued to insinuate about him , not caring if he actually answer, just wanting him to give a reply.

"I'm tired of her, just tell her I said hi."Alvin merely answered him, only continue to stir in his bed.

"You know, Alvin," Theodore started, trying to enter the conversation and knock some sense into his eldest brother "She's your girlfriend after all, don't you think that you should pay more attention to her?"

"Whatever," Alvin replied, "I know you guys just want me to wake up." He threw the blanket away and stood his ground firmly "So here I am , happy?" He scoffed to them in irritation.

"I don't want to be late for school or getting a detention whetted because of you, so let's just culminate this colloquy, and get on with it." Simon simply brushed Alvin's rudeness aside and started his way to the toilet.

Before anyone can say anything, Alvin quickly ran into the toilet and slammed the door right in front of Simon's face, literally. "Even though I don't understand what you just said, but I , Alvin Seville will be always the first one to get the toilet!" He hoarse voice barely coming from behind the door.

Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat.

"It's okay Simon." Theodore said sympathetically to him, "Alvin just being himself."

Simon turned his head to Theodore and sighed slightly, "I'm not circumspect about Alvin's attitude, but why no one could actually comprehend or decipher anything from my confabulation?" He asked Theodore while he was making hand gestures to him.

"Say what?" Theodore frowned and replied his question with another one, clearly showing that his was confused in every way.

"That just proven my point!" Simon yelled slightly towards Theodore, "Why no one could actually understand me?"

"I'm sorry, Simon." Theodore said, " But not everyone is actually as smart as you, you know?"

"At least my wisdom is being appreciated by someone." Simon sighed again, he looked into Theodore's forest-green eyes and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

Theodore raised his eyebrows and gave him a bewildered look.

"For what?" Theodore asked him in curiosity.

"For being nice to me, no matter in what situations, you'll always know how to comfort me, it kinda makes me feel happy again, further without using the word 'Nerd'."

"I can't help it, being nice is my talent after all." Theodore said coolly.

"Yeah, sure." Simon laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "By the way, would you mind doing me a favor?" Simon asked him.

"Doing what?"

"By helping me to switch off the light." Simon whispered slyly.

Theodore looked at the bathroom through the corner of his eyes and the light bulb went off in his head. "Not a problem , Si." He said, giving him a cunning smirk.

Theodore switched off the button and both of them ran off to downstairs, followed with a "SIMONNN!" and their satisfied laughter.

* * *

"What are you fellows laughing at?" Dave asked , from where he was sitting across the dining table. "Nothing but a few jokes in the morning to keep our sanity going normal." Simon answered for him and Theodore. Theodore sat down and was already chewing his breakfast which consisted of a few bread, egg and milk, nothing much.

Dave looked up, only seeing an angry Alvin standing at the bottom of the stairs, panting.

Dave turned his head towards his another two sons and sighed, "You guys been hanging with Alvin too long."

"Oh, you're dead, my dear brother, you're dead." Alvin growled harshly.

"Violent is forbidden in this house, Alvin. Sit down have a breakfast will you? I don't want any phone calls from the school saying that you guys are late again." Dave said miserably.

''What if I'm not feeling hungry?'' Alvin retorted rudely, while slightly tilted his body towards Dave bravely.

"Alvin, just sit, this isn't bringing us to anywhere, stop arguing and eat.' Theodore ordered him with some pleading along with it, though with some frustration.

"Fine, I just don't know why this day treats me so bad." Was Alvin's reply and he sat down.

At that precise moment, he sat down and his right arm landed on one of the spoon, causing a piece of butter splatting on his red jacket with a curvy A on it.

Simon and Theodore laughed, even Dave couldn't control it and laughed as well. Alvin looked down to his shirt and roared in angst, "Guess I spoke too soon huh? You stinky butter! Why do you hate me, just because I ate your ancestors!"

"Alvin, just go and change your shirt, you be late for school." Dave ordered with some amusement in it.

Alvin stared at them for one whole minute before shouting, "Whatever!" and gone up to the stairs again.

"You guys should really finish up the food and get changing, maybe you'll have to walk to the school along with the girls too." Dave inquired Theodore and Simon.

"Ok, Dave." Simon answered and getting up from the seat, walking to his bedroom once again.

"How about you, Theodore? Aren't you going to change?" Dave asked him, feeling awkward that his youngest son still sitting in the kitchen.

"When they are finished, I be going to the bathroom next." Theodore answered cheerfully.

"Are you having any problems in school?"

"Not at all, why are you asking?" Theodore was confused about Dave behaviour.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but….." Eventually Dave's voice trailed off, leaving Theodore to fill in the blank.

"But what?" Theodore became slightly more defensive, having a feeling that Dave is trying to start on a sensitive topic.

"When are you getting a girlfriend?"

At that blurted question, Theodore froze. In his mind was nothing but blank, why would Dave ever asks him about his own personal life, not to mention his love life.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Theodore was scared for his life, did someone just swap his caretaker with some wacko clown from the circus? Why would this issue even crossed his mind?

"It's just that…" Dave sighed and took a deep breath before continuing his explaination "I'm not worry about your career, seeing your ace in culinary arts, you'll be a great chief in no time, but I don't want you to get wrinkled, old and single, let alone like me."

"You're not old!" Theodore screamed slightly in protest.

"My point is…" Not wanting to shift the subject to something about his age and containing his laughter, Dave continued, "In the future, I always want some grandchildren in the family branch, and I don't want you to be alone in your future, you're actually 14 right now."

"How about Alvin or… or… Simon?" He stuttered as he looked up at his caretaker with timidity.

"They done their part well, you do notice that they have girlfriend." Dave said, thinking that his son is quite oblivious.

"Of course I know." Theodore replied, slightly offended.

"Just think about what I just said and plan for your future, alright?" Dave requested softly.

"…"

"Theodore?"

"Ok." Theodore answered unenthusiastically. "I'll think about it."

"How about Miss Miller?" Dave asked while he was smirking at his green-clad son.

"DAVE!"

Dave laughed so hard that he almost fall off from the chair, grabbing his stomach since that it was kinda painful from the laughing.

"How could you?" Theodore asked unbelievably.

"It was just a joke…" Dave said softly.

Dave looked at his son who was looking down at his feet, squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Feeling slightly guilty, he started another topic again.

"Well, There are actually 4 miss miller in this neighbourhood in case you missed it." Dave teased Theodore.

Theodore snapped his head up, trying to give another comeback before Dave winked at him and walk out from the kitchen.

_There are another 3 m__ore Millers,_ Theodore thought, _Which one would Dave be talking about, wait a minute, _Theodore stopped his own mind and sighed, _There's only 1 Miller available right now. Of all the girls in the world, he want me to hooked up with HER?_

"Aren't you changing into your casual wearing, Theodore?

That voice snapped Theodore out from his own little world and meet with both of his brother.

"You better hurry up before we leave you alone here , my little cute teddy bear." Alvin cooed teasingly.

"Shut up." Theodore scolded him playfully.

Simon elbowed Alvin, "Just be faster, ka'pish?" Simon asked politely.

Theodore nodded and ran up the stairs, even with the same question going and repeating itself in his mind, "_HER?" _At that thought, Theodore's face automatically grimaced at the horrible, or the disgusting idea in his head.

* * *

"Geez, I hate all the misfortune that happens before even the school starts." Alvin complained while he was waiting for Theodore downstairs and stepping his foot in a fine rhythm.

"Well," Simon started as he took down his spectacles and wiped them with the end of his white jacket, "You must have did some bad deeds in the past year, therefore the karma is acting right now." Simon stated.

"Like what?" Alvin asked him, "Just try and list 3 and my allowance is all yours."

"Firstly, you always acting excruciatingly rude to others and playing constant pranks on the others."

Alvin pointed his index finger at Simon's face and put up his totally pissed off look, "Dude, that is like only two, how about the last one, you smart ass?"

"Easy," Simon face was replaced with a happy grin instantly, "You're existing."

"Why you.."

"Ok, I'm all ready to go." Theodore's voice hollowed down from his bedroom before he ran down and jump at the last flights of stairs. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a green vest outside, pairing with a denim jeans.

"Quite energetic today, huh? Theodore." Simon assumed.

"Not really." Theodore gave his reply quickly and twisted the door knob, followed with his footsteps.

Alvin quickly stepped through the door and followed his youngest brother's pace, "What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked anxiously, It was rare for Theodore get a mood swing or a bad day, it worried him to see this scene.

"It all because of…" Theodore hand his head down as his voice gotten tinier, "Dave!" Theodore shouted at his caretaker's name as he threw his both arms in the air dramatically.

"Why would Dave have to do with your depressing emotions?" Simon asked again, he quickly pushed Alvin aside and walked beside Theodore.

"He said that I should get a girlfriend." Theodore replayed the words that Dave just said to him this morning in the kitchen.

"Actually, Dave is quite concerned about you and his thought is correct, you do need a girlfriend." Simon supported Dave with his words as he put an arm around Theodore's shoulders comfortably.

Theodore turned to his right side and continue to walk down the pavement, heading towards the Miller's house, "Why would I need a girlfriend?" Theodore rolled his eyes at his own words, he grabbed Simon's arm sadly and put it down.

"Erm, they can finish your assignment, build up your popularity and not to mention, showing off!" Alvin listed.

"Wow, that is so helpful of yours." Simon replied with sarcasm.

Theodore simply turned his head around and looked at Alvin with annoyance.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

**So, how**** was it? As I said, this is my first story, do you guys think I should update or continue this ? And this merely only the introduction, telling the times and situation. I really don't know if I'm actually doing a good job or… Please review about your opinions , maybe if you guys actually think this is a good idea, I'll write up the second chapter in no time.**

**From-****Pancakez**


	2. I Need Your Skills

**Hi guys! We meet again , well , this is the ****second chapter, same as the last one, please tell me how I did on this chapter. (This is still a introduction.) By the way, I read some story and there's actually disclaimer( o.0 ), well, just in case, the characters doesn't belong to me but the plot and any extra characters are mine.**

**I Need Your Skills**

As the Sevilles walked down to the house of Millers, they continued their conversation.

"As a conclusion, you are finding yourself a girlfriend, right?" Alvin repeated again.

"I just… don't know." Theodore sighed sadly, "And the worst part is, Dave is forcing me to find one!" Theodore cried out in despair.

"Just let everything go smoothly and naturally, okay?" Simon hold on to Theodore's shoulders and look him dead in the eyes, "That's how I got my girlfriend anyway."

"No way, man." Alvin persisted, "I actually have to asked the girl out! You have to asked a girl out sooner or later, its your decision."

"I guess so…" Theodore said, slightly pouting in sadness.

"Seriously, how you get a girlfriend without asking her out? You must have a kind of love potion, right?" Alvin whispered to Simon. Simon nudged the waist of Alvin, but slightly too hard, causing Alvin to flinch in a sudden pain.

At that precise moment, the 3 chipmunks reached the Millers house and two figures were standing in front of the porch. From far away, They could only see a pink blob and a purple one.

Spontaneously, Simon speed up and collided with the purple figure, They put their hand around each others and hugged in happiness.

"I missed you." Simon said slowly as he smelled the same scent of his girlfriend, and how her brown silk hair ran in his finger, smooth like baby skin.

"Me too." Jeanette replied, she was wearing a normal purple sweater and a short skirt, a few enhancement to emphasize her beauty as her pink spectacles rested just above the bridge of her nose.

Theodore just sighed at the sweetness of the scene, whimpering in his heart for he could never find a girlfriend and lose himself in this kind of beautiful moment.

"Ew, I hate nerd's love." Alvin made a choking sound at it, pretending to be vomiting over it. Theodore rolled his eyes upwards, slightly annoyed that how his brother could be so cruel.

Unknowingly, Alvin's eyes meet another blue ones. Brittany never said anything but turned her head away, refusing to look at the red-clad chipmunk.

"Eleanor, the boys're here." Miss Miller's voice rang from the internal part of house, followed by a tiny squeal and sounds of footsteps.

From the corner of his eyes, Theodore saw the same blonde girl came out from the door which he meet since he was just ten. Her hair was the same , the typical pigtails with ribbons tied around it. Eleanor was wearing a simple T-shirt , but with some lace around the top of it and a short spring green skirt.

"Alvin!" Eleanor squeaked in excitement, as she threw her arm around Alvin's neck and nuzzled at his neck.

Since a few months ago, Alvin and Eleanor became a couple, Brittany never admits but Theodore knew she was hurt from it. Frankly, Theodore has a crush on her when they're ten. But he gotten over it fairly quick, he told himself that actually this world has many kind of chipettes and soon he will stumble across his true love. However, since that day, Theodore doesn't have any feelings towards Eleanor anymore. In addition, they grew distant, even their friendship are just hanging on a thread, they rarely talk anymore.

"Hey, Eleanor." Alvin replied unenthusiastically as if he was annoyed, he grabbed both of her arms and put it down. _She's a bit way cheerful…_

Eleanor was slightly confused but obeyed him anyway, she let out a tiny sigh, nobody heard but only Theodore.

"As much as I hate the school, we need to get to it quick, and fast." Alvin insisted everyone, "Let's get the daily introduction cut away and off to the school."

"If you can actually drive now, we would be there right now." Brittany stated non-chalantly.

"Hey woman, having my age too young is so not my fault." Alvin snapped at her.

"At least you could called a cab to fetch us, you idiot!"

"At this kind of freezing morning? You're crazy!"

"Guys, we shouldn't really be arguing right now." Eleanor tried to stop them by using her words, but ultimately, it failed.

"Scared of a little weather and chickening out?" Brittany teased as she pinched the tip of Alvin's nose.

"You're really getting on my nerves now." Alvin growled in a dark deep voice, instilled with anger.

"So what? You just screwed my perfect day!" Brittany yelled slightly at his direction while poking her index finger on the surface of Alvin's chest.

Before anything could get more worse, Theodore quickly stepped forward and grabbed Brittany's wrist.

"Brittany," Theodore started, "Its useless wasting time on Alvin." Theodore stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but even looking at his face, I'm going to lose my sanity!" Brittany scoffed at Theodore, but the anger are set on Alvin.

"How about we leave right now, seeing him in detention would be a pleasure for you, right?" Theodore suggested. _Dave did asked me to find a girlfriend which happens to be the crazed and furious cheerleader, _Theodore thought as he rolled his eyes mentally. _Might as well starting from right now._

When Brittany looked at him , her ironic flaming but icy-blue eyes could kill Theodore on the spot. Theodore tried to resist from flinching when she gave him the look. Instead , he put on his totally innocent face and slightly fluttering his eyelashes in a cute way.

"Please?" Theodore pleaded and pouted at her, tugging at her sleeves. _I really hope this will work. _Theodore cringed in his mind, _If not, _He immediately shook with fear as he thought, _She'll stab me to dead with her high heels!_

Brittany was silent for alwhile. After that, Brittany just gave him a weak smile and sighed so loud that everyone could heard it. She stopped Theodore's fingers from tugging her sleeves and stared into his eyes.

"Ok…" Brittany said softly, Eleanor was utterly shocked at this point as her thought repeated itself in her mind. _How in the world Theodore did that? _ "But only because your little brother says so!" Brittany turned her head at Alvin and sneered.

Alvin opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was panting from all the shouting he just did. He took a deep breath and released it, making himself calmer.

"Theodore, my little teddy." Alvin called as he shook his head in defeat.

Theodore looked at him sympathetically and shrugged, telling him he was sorry.

"Even you're fourteen…" Alvin stand on another side of Theodore and put a palm on his shoulder as he continued, "You never change, you're still sweetest and kindest guy I ever meet." Alvin coulden't help but felt lucky to him as his brother, he was grateful that today there won't be any arguing again.

"Anyway, lets just go to the school, Okay?" Theodore offered Brittany once again. _Come on, just listen to me and get to the school!_

"Sure." Brittany answered, grinning at him for stopping the confrontation that just happened. She quickly put the fighting scene behind and continued walking, followed by Alvin who just slid his hands into his pockets without any emotion. Theodore smiled behind them._ Finally, _Theodore bit his lips in happyness. _It means I still have a chance on hitting her!_

"Nice." Simon commented on Theodore, "We could always count on you to stop any fighting between those…" Simon tapped his chin twice, searching for a suitable word, "Petulant Wags."

Before Theodore began to ask him, Jeanette joined in the conversation, "It means impatient jokers." Jeanette explained to him before giggled at Simon's humor, every girl in the school always says that Simon is boring, but not to her. Sometimes, Simon never even attempts to make Jeanette laughs, but their relationship made Jeanette to be a laughter. Particularly, she only laughs at Simon's jokes.

Jeanette and Simon's fingers automatically intwined as they followed behind Alvin and Brittany while they started to talk about school works, science fiction and some jokes which only they could understand.

Theodore looked before the scene revealed before his eyes, and kinda worried that this will be happening between himself and Brittany once everything worked out. _Geez, not that I don't like Brittany, but this is too weird. Soon there will be kissing, marriage and baby, or even babies! _Theodore shuddered at the last word. _Just for Dave, Ok? Dave…_Theodore gulped the mind shredding thoughts and continued walking.

Eleanor was slapped mentally as her jaw dropped wide open, _How come Brittany always listens to Theodore but not me, hold on… _Eleanor walked silently behind Theodore as she squeezed her brain juice, desperate to think of a plan, _From the way how Theodore acts, maybe I could… _A happy smile slowly formed on Eleanor's face as she approached Theodore from behind.

"Hey, Theodore." Eleanor greeted him happily as she walked beside Theodore.

Theodore was confused as he raised one of his eyebrows, _She never greet me automatically, is she up to something? _"Hey, Eleanor." Theodore replied casually, "Long time no see." Theodore had to admit, it was nice to listen to her sound again after a long time.

"Yeah, we never talked after…" Eleanor was deep in thought as she searched anything related in her mind, "I'm not sure, I guess we just grew apart?" Eleanor suggested optimistically.

Theodore simply shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, actually I was wondering…" Eleanor fiddled her fingers around nervously as her sentence trailed off.

"About what?" Theodore tilted his head aside as he was really pointless now. He wasn't sure why if Eleanor has a question, he would needed to answer it. _Isn't this Simon's job?_

"How do you always make Brittany listen to you?" Eleanor quickly blurted out everything in a fast motion.

Theodore blinked, _What? "_What do you mean by that?"

"Let me see…" Right now, both of them are just standing there, facing each other , completely forgetting about school. "Everytime I tried to convince or asking her for something, she'll always blow me away as if I was nothing." Eleanor told Theodore as she sighed in defeat.

"I'm…not sure." Theodore thinked for a minute, "Why would you want to….um…command her?" Theodore asked anxiously, he can't really find a suitable word for it.

"Not command!" Eleanor slightly yelled at him in a negative way, "Its just that…"

Theodore gave her a smile and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Just what? Something is wrong or haywired?" Theodore assumed.

"Its Alvin."

If Theodore wasn't confused right now, he would be mindless. "What's wrong with Alvin?" He was wondering himself why would Eleanor saying Alvin has a problem, or even if Alvin is the problem.

"These day, He kinda always giving me the 'silent treatment' and acting so distantly towards me." Eleanor explained to Theodore as she made hand gestures.

"Maybe he's just having stress or worrying about the next week's soccer competition?"

"Impossible, in the team, I'm first and he's the second best. Why would he has to worry about it?"

"If that is not the problem, then I have something to do with that because…?" Theodore asked as he pulled the tone of his last word.

"Because I want to learn how to make him listen to me." She simply told him.

"I thought you're his girlfriend, not commando." Theodore stated.

Eleanor slapped Theodore's hand lightly as she take that as a sarcastic comment. "I know, I just want him to pay more attention to me."

Theodore rubbed his arm alwhile where Eleanor just slapped before answering her, "Then you should find Brittany, learn how to uh… flirt and stuff like that." Theodore said open-mindedly.

Eleanor shook her head, "If I ever become like Brittany," She chuckled dryly, "Alvin and I will be always getting into fights." Eleanor simply reasoned.

"You do have a point there."

"So," Eleanor grabbed his paw in both of her arms and asked, "Are you going to help me in this serious love problem?" She gave him a pouting look.

"You mean by commanding Alvin?" Theodore asked again.

"No," Eleanor look down to her shoes, "But by teaching me the way how you act towards Brittany." She blushed and use her right shoe to fiddle her left one. "You know, making her to pay more attention to yourself and acting romantic towards her."

"Hold on, sunshine." Theodore held up both of his hand defensively and quickly took a step back away from Eleanor, "I am so not acting romantic with…" Theodore shuddered for the second time in that day. "Brittany."

Eleanor laughed and giggled at his comment, "Just teach me how to do it, ok?"

"And now you want me to act 'romantic' with you?" Theodore asked as his eyes widened and his eyebrows were raised.

"Not really," Eleanor smiled deviously with a pinch of slyness as she put both of her hand on her hips, "Are you afraid to be seen 'romantic' with me?" She teased.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I am!" Theodore exclaimed. "I'll be beaten to a flattening pie if Alvin sees it! And a big and fresh one!" Theodore vociferated in a debating manner.

"Well, I been trying to say we could do that after school, when we're alone."

"Eleanor," Theodore said and looked at her for a minute, "We're never alone."

"We will." She insisted. _Please? I'm desperate here!_

"You have two siblings and I have two siblings which are living in neighbourhood and actually two of them are dating right now, excluding Alvin who was dating with you." Theodore showed his 4 fingers as he continued, "Simon and Jeanette are always meeting each other, they will be…ubiquitous!"

"Um, you been hanging around Simon too much." Eleanor stated more like a question.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but in a playful manner. "It means they will be everywhere, we can't be 'romantic' without been seeing!"

"I think as long as Alvin is not there, we'll be just fine." Eleanor explained, "Our other siblings can understand this classes you're giving me."

"So now I'm your tutor on," Before Theodore say the next word, he tried to avoid the word 'romantic', "Sweet and kindness?"

"Nope."

"Uh…" Theodore stared at her.

Eleanor smirked at him, "Its called 'Flirting'." She giggled and ran to the school as their conversation took too long, if they don't actually run now, they will be late.

"What?" Theodore screamed behind her, "Eleanor? Eleanor!" Theodore continued to call her as she continued to giggle. As Theodore ran just beside her, he can't help but rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, _That means I have a reason for not finding a girlfriend right now, _Theodore smiled to himself. _A tutoring to do!_ _Wish Dave could understand this, especially Alvin if he ever finds out._

**Yea****h! Chapter 2 is finished! How is it? Is it good or worse than the first one? Erm, ChipmunkfanNo.1 ? I know Eleanor is overweight, but I don't consider Theodore to think the idea of having Eleanor as his girlfriend is disgusting, since Theodore isn't talking about her in the last chapter. Dave isn't pressuring Theodore either, he's just suggesting, I wanted to show Theodore's sensitive and overconcern side as he exaggerated what Dave told him, you do understand from my view, right?**

**Please read and review, give me your opinions and comments! Just to tell you guys though, I don't really feel 'okay' with heavy cursing, much of it will be just… light or childish curse.**

**From-****Pancakez**


	3. They Are Curious

**Ok, this is chapter 3, I'm really sorry if this story has been a waste of time, but ****I really want you all to enjoy it… Anyway, I wish you all could enjoy this chapter =) (This is the last introduction chapter.)**

**Alvin and the chipmunks doesn't belong to me but the plot is.**

**They Are Curious**

"Miss Miller, Mister Seville?"

The chipmunk's teacher, Mrs Beth has been taking the class attendance. However, excluding Simon, Jeanette, Brittany and strangely, Alvin, There was 1 more Seville and Miller was missing from the class.

"Miss Miller, Mister Seville?" Mrs Beth repeated herself.

The 4 chipmunk look worried, wondering where could they be as they just saw them in the morning. Before Mrs Beth's Pen could mark a cross on her list, two figures quickly banged through the door and crashed together on the floor.

"We're here!" Eleanor quickly informed Mrs Beth for both her and Theodore.

"Oh my, Where you two been just now?" Mrs Beth was shocked, slightly confused. "You two never been late for my class."

"Just having some problem in the morning." Eleanor said and gasped for air.

"If you don't mind, my bone is crushing here…" Theodore moaned weakly from below Eleanor.

Eleanor noticed, "Sorry…" And rolled off him weakly, laying beside Theodore.

"Students, we will continue our lesson since yesterday, " Mrs Beth paused and turned her head around. "The class is starting, pleease get to your seat immediately before I give you two detention." She ordered.

"Yes." Theodore and Eleanor replied in unison.

Both of them got up from the floor and walked to their seat before slumping in the chair. According to the orders, the chipmunks and the chipettes sat in one row, from Simon to Jeanette, Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore and lastly, Brittany.

Their siblings gave them awkward looks, thinking how they could be missing from their group just alwhile ago. Simon and Jeanette quickly shrugged off the thought and continue to focus on the lesson.

"What just happen?" Alvin whispered to Eleanor.

"How could you guys be late when you're walking behind us?" Brittany bombarded Theodore before any of the green-clad chipmunk could give a reply.

"We got into a…" Eleanor sentence trailed off, thinking of a reason to cover up her last conversation with Theodore.

"Bakery!" Theodore jumped up and answered cheerfully.

"Yes?" Mrs Beth asked and everyone's attention was focused on Theodore, "Why would our president signed a bakery with the Indian?"

Everyone in the class laughed, Theodore quickly gave a "Nothing." to Mrs Beth and sat down. Embarrassed for his act, shades of red could be seen on his chubby cheeks.

Eleanor laughed too, but not because of his embarassment, rather more like his jokes. She wondered too, how come she never enjoy this kind of laughter anymore. _Still the same old Theodore. _She giggled.

The class quickly got back to their lessons as the question started again.

"You guys are late because of a bakery?" Alvin asked them sceptically.

"Well, I'm always a sucker for the food, right?" Theodore said.

"And I have to be there to stop him." Eleanor added, going along with Theodore's lies.

"I don't think a bakery could stop you from reaching the school." Alvin stated suspiciously.

Theodore simply acted like drooling and stared into space dreamily, "Cake, bread and doughnuts…" Theodore listed.

"Whatever." Alvin rolled his eyes and went back to his lesson, more like doodling on his notes.

Eleanor simply turned around and stared at Theodore, utterly shocked.

"Hey," Theodore told her while giving her a smile, "Acting is in one of my expertise area, you know."

"Yeah," Eleanor giggled, "Sure."

She tilted her body slightly towards Theodore, almost leaning herself against him. "Thanks for the covering." Eleanor said.

"Well, my life depends on it too." Theodore brushed it off as if it was nothing.

**

* * *

**

"Ok, class." Their mathematic teacher, Mr Dean reminded, "Do the execise on page 89 and remember to pass up tomorrow." As if on cue, the bell quickly rang just after Mr Dean finished. In just a few second, footsteps was heard and the class was almost empty.

"Where are you going, Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Hanging out with my dudes." Alvin answered , thinking it was an obvious question.

Eleanor felt her stomach churning around in disappointment, _Why isn't he paying any attention to me? _"Aren't you going to company me in the cafeteria?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah," Alvin walked away, "We been hanging around too much!" He yelled over his shoulder and soon his figure has disappeared in a corner.

Eleanor furrowed her eyesbrow together and clutched her books firmly, "Uh!" She groaned in irritation, "Why is this happening to me!"

"Don't worry," Theodore was standing beside her, "I know Alvin, He'll come around." He said.

"He won't." Eleanor slightly retorted, disdainfully.

"Lets just forget about it and get some lunch," Theodore suggested, "Are you fine with that?"

"Fine." Eleanor stared at the corner where Alvin just disappeared before following Theodore to the cafeteria.

"Theodore," Brittany caught up with them and sashayed beside them, "You never answer the question."

Theodore and Eleanor turned their head around and looked at her weirdly. "What question?" They asked simultaneously.

"How did you two got lost in the bakery?" Brittany brought up the subject again, wondering what are they hiding behind them.

Eleanor blushed at that, thinking about the previous conversation with Theodore. Theodore looked around, finding other reasons or related issue to hide the problem.

"They had a cake-testing experiment going there," Theodore covered it up naturally, _Guess I need to work on my 'Girlfriend Finding' plan again. _"By the look of it, don't you know how I get this tummy?" He patted his stomach lightly.

"True." Brittany said and gave him a smile. "I trust you."

"So," Theodore quickly changed the subject, _Wow, that was easy. _"What are you guys doing later?"

"I only have a cheer practice today after school, and a cheer next week to attend on the soccer competition." Brittany simply replied.

"How about you, Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"Um, there's a soccer competition next week and a study date with you tomorrow." Eleanor answered shyly.

"Wait," Brittany took a big step and stood in front of them, "You," She pointed at Theodore, "Have a study date with, you?" She changed her finger's direction to Eleanor. "How come I never know that?"

"What the spicy cake are you baking here?" Theodore asked Eleanor in confused manner, "I don't have any study date with you."

Eleanor grasped Theodore to her side and whispered, "Did you forget it? You need to tutor me on the 'romantic' stuff."

"For the last time, it's not roman-" Theodore spoke out loudly before Eleanor's hand clasped on his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"What Roman?" Brittany asked, "I never knew your history failed." She directed the question at Eleanor.

"Well, now you know." Eleanor slightly snapped at her, annoyed at the fact that her elder sister was desperate to find out what activity herself and Theodore is going to do.

"Why are you so desperate on Eleanor's and mine business?" Theodore asked suspicously.

"Nothing." Brittany froze at that comment, crimson and scarlets were shown on her cheeks before she quickly walked to the cafeteria.

"What was that?"

"I think she's jealous of you and me." Eleanor whispered coyly.

"And that's a good sign." Theodore said and smiled at himself.

"What?" Eleanor was shocked that her joke brought some weird fact from her green-clad friend. "Why would you want her to be jealous of you and me?"

"Ugh," Theodore muttered, "It's Dave, He been calling me to find a girlfriend lately."

"Ew, I can't imagine the scenario that you and Brittany are dating," Eleanor grimaced, "Its just…weird." **(Actually, I love Bridore!)**

They looked to each other and cringed in a disgusting way, "Me neither." Theodore added.

**

* * *

**

"Seriously, I'm telling you that you're bossier than Alvin."

"Am not," Brittany faked a shocked expression, "I'm so much sweeter than him."

"Yeah. But in some situation," Jeanette butted in, 'You like an insane grandma who just lost her high heels."

"Do not use an old lady to compare with me." Brittany spatted harshly, "So insulting…"

"Whatever you wish, my senile friend." Simon teased.

Brittany stared into Simon's greyish-eyes for one whole minute, "Screw you!" She fumed and sat on the chair there. Simon and Jeanette simply laughed.

"Hey!" Theodore called.

The 3 chipmunks turned their head and saw Eleanor and Theodore were walking towards them.

"Hey." They merely greeted casually before Eleanor and Theodore put their trays down on the table and sat beside them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Nothing," Simon said, "Just about Brittany's 'grandma-like' attitude." Jeanette added just behind him.

"Wow," Brittany rolled her eyes, "Been older for 50 years makes me happier." Brittany commented sarcastically.

**

* * *

**

While Theodore was chewing on his food, he spotted Alvin sitting with a bunch of jocks, laughing out loud. Theodore noticed Eleanor was staring at them too before she sighed and went back to her lunch.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Theodore suggested.

"Who? Me?" Eleanor replied as her raised one of her eyebrows and used her index finger to point at herself.

"Who else?" Theodore smirked, "Just go and talk to him." Theodore quickly changed his tone to the comforting state again before continuing.

"I can't," Eleanor hung her head down in disappointment, "He'll surely avoid me again."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Theodore and Eleanor's head snapped up and just realised there were actually 3 more chipmunks there sitting and listening to their private conversation. They tilted their body slightly forward, using one ear to eavesdrop.

"Uh…" Theodore and Eleanor were speechless.

"Come on," Brittany insisted, "Say it,"

"There's nothing going on." Eleanor said firmly and determined, she wasn't going to simply let everybody know about her plan, or her _classes _with Theodore.

"Who going to avoid you?" Simon asked, completely ignoring Eleanor's words.

"I have only one thing to say." Theodore announced, _Here goes nothing. _Everyone turned and focused on him, even Eleanor is curious about it.

He turned to Brittany and hold her hands, "Ich liebe dich." He spoke slowly as he stared into her icy-blue eyes. **(It means 'I love you' in German.)**

Everyone's jaw merely dropped and stared at him with shock and astonishment, before Brittany hands slipped from Theodore's and sat just across from him, while Simon and Jeanette were having their own private conversation, probably about what just happen.

"What the…" Was the only words repeating from Brittany lips, shaking her head with her bare hands with bewilderment.

"Where was I?" Theodore turned back to Eleanor and continued, "Um,yeah, just go, trying wouldn't…" Theodore noticed Eleanor was still staring at him with her muscles flinching uncontrollably **(you know,like when your face cring in **_what the heck_?**)**, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh…But…You…Just…" Eleanor blabbered.

Theodore rolled his eyes, "I only did that to avoid their attention, and it works!" Theodore said cheerfully, "Thanks to my normal and innocent self."

"Well," Eleanor started going back to the main subject, "What if I go to him and he does avoid me?"

"No worry," Theodore stood as he pulled Eleanor up by pulling her wrist gently, "I'll back up you." He reassured her adamantly.

Eleanor threw a gaze to the direction of Alvin and took a breath, She turned worrily to Theodore once again, but only got her answer as a positive nod. Reluctantly, She stepped to Alvin's table, every step she took only make her anxiety and anticipation grew to the extreme. After feeling like eternity, her feet brought her to the table, followed by her green-clad friend.

"Hey, Alvin." Eleanor greeted, trying her best to be acting more naturally.

Alvin simply looked at her, as well as his friends, eyeing her awkwardly.

"What's up?" Theodore spoke up as he revealed himself from behind Eleanor, "You free?"

Theodore asked, directly to Alvin's face.

Seeing them still staring, Theodore rolled his eyes mentally as he slightly pulled up Alvin, face to face with Eleanor.

"Kiss."

"Huh?" Everybody was confused, even the jocks were interested in their conversation.

Theodore simply shrugged, "Kiss." He repeated.

"This is weird." Alvin stated, "I'm so outta here." He walked away coolly, followed by each of his friends.

Eleanor turned around and grabbed Theodore to her side, "What's was that for?" She hissed, slightly furious.

"Watch the arm!" Theodore whispered frantically. Eleanor quickly released and crossed her arm in front of him, waiting for a reply.

"Erm, kissing is what normal couple always do, just to create some sparks, you know?" Theodore explained from what he had heard from his fellow friends, "If he's tensed up, he'll pay more attention to you."

She sighed, "The problem is," Eleanor glared at him, "We never kiss."

"Wow." Theodore looked at her as he furrowed together his eyebrows, "Alvin's the ladies man, and he never even kissed you, once?"

"Nope," Eleanor walked back to their table sadly, "I feel like I'm single again, he's still avoiding me." Eleanor bit her lips, "Even without your 'helping'." She whispered to herself.

"However, everything will be normal again after today is ended."

Eleanor immediately spun around and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, shaking him back and forth, "What? Why is it?" Eleanor asked quickly.

Theodore put her arms away, snapped his finger and sat down, "Because," He sipped a bit of his chocolate milk before continuing, "The tutoring starts today." Theodore explained happily as he gave her a genuine smile.

"For real?"

"I never lied to you, did I?" Theodore confirmed.

"This is great!" Eleanor pulled him into a quick hug **(the friendly kind)**, "We'll start after school?"

"Yeah." Theodore was stunned.

"Remember." Eleanor told him, before picking up the remaining food and dumped it into the trash, too happy to fulfill her appetite.

_Wow, _Theodore smiled, _Guess her hug still one of the best._

**Chapter 3 is finished. So, Do you guys like it? To Cerulean Pen, if you want to find out whether Brittany is going to try and date with Theodore, you'll have to continue to read, (shrug) I'm just including some suspense, but not totally. Please leave reviews and opinions~ If you guys want to find out why my writing and stuff are bad, just check my profile. I mean, it's quite funny. My english sucks, although I can only express the stories only particularly in this language.**

**From-Pancakez**


	4. Greetings

**I'm back… I think now is actually getting to the main point of this story, so watch out! ****Because chapter 1 to 3 are merely introductions, I finally got them off my shoulders. =D Thanks for all your kindness and reviews~, Alvin and The Chipmunks doesn't belong to me but the plot is.**

**Greetings**

"You mean you're free today?" Eleanor asked, _I don't want anyone to find out about the tutoring, at least this soon._

"I think…" Jeanette gave her reply meekly, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I have a date with Simon," Jeanette quickly spun around and ran in the opposite direction, towards the library.

"Don't you mean a study date?" Eleanor yelled.

"It's a date!" Jeanette simply screamed back.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, _Geez, I guess if those two are happy together, that means they're dating. _Eleanor sighed sadly, _Wish Alvin could realise that. _She pulled up the bag's sling to the right position before going out from the school hallway.

"Eleanor!"

"Huh?" She spun around to meet a panting and out-of-breath chipmunk, resting his both palms on his knees.

He took a giant breath and stood up steadily, "You going back now?" Theodore asked.

"Yup," Eleanor replied happily, _At least having my friend around is good. _"You coming?"

"Yeah."

"By the way," Theodore started while he was walking back to his house beside Eleanor, "Remember about the tutoring?"

"About that," Eleanor seemed to be in deep thought, "Where are we going to start the lessons?"

"Your house," Theodore stopped in his track awhile, "Is anyone there later?"

"Nope," Eleanor quickly replayed her memories one by one in her mind, "Jeanette said that she's having a date with Simon."

"How about Brittany?" Theodore slightly tilted his torso towards Eleanor, anxious about the answer she's going to give.

"Have you forgetten it?" Eleanor giggled, "She told us that she have a cheer practice today."

"Oh," Theodore looked embarassed, "I knew that." He continued to walk.

"Sure you do," Eleanor tapped his stomach lightly and friendly, "You big dummy."

Theodore hung his head down and stayed silent for awhile.

"Um," Eleanor was slightly scared, feeling guilty, "I don't…don't really mean that…"

"I like it."

"What?" Eleanor was confused for 'who-knows-how-many-times' in that day.

"I missed talking to you," Theodore smiled, "I like to chat with you."

"So…" Eleanor searched for any other signs of unhappy, "You're not upset?"

"Why would I?" Theodore answered cheerfully.

He looked to the left and saw the Miller's house just resting beside him, He continued to walk backwards towards his house, "I'll see you later!" He yelled. "I'll wash up before I go and tutor you!"

"Ok!" Eleanor replied from faraway.

As she twisted the doorknob, a sound creaked but something was in her mind, she couldn't understand how come Theodore never get mads when she called him a dummy, even in a playful but sarcastic way.

_Oh, right… He's different from Alvin, _She smiled to herself, _I can't remind myself when is the last time he actually get mads, because it never happens, _She walked upstairs and threw her bag on the bed, _But I'm still not sure when is he coming…_

**

* * *

**

The green-clad chipmunk pressed the bell and waited in front of the Miller's porch, anticipating someone to open the door.

"Hey." Eleanor greeted him as she open the door to let Theodore enter the house, "I was actually going to call you just a minute ago."

"I'm not chickening out from this," Theodore spun around as he spoke to her face to face, "What I promised, I will always stay to it." Theodore said firmly.

"Thanks," Eleanor closed the door behind her, "Anyway, what are we starting on?"

"Hold on," Theodore grabbed her arm, "Where's Miss Miller?" He whispered, he had forgotten the eldest Miller, he never ask Eleanor about her before they had splitted their way.

"She's not here," Eleanor comforted him smoothly, "She's with her girlfriends hanging around or just high-tea, sort of." She shrugged.

Theodore sat down on the couch and looked around nervously, "Erm, I'm kinda new at this," Theodore explained worriedly, "Heck, I never even try this before in my whole life!" He vociferated.

"Just give me some hint and stuff like that," Eleanor said, "Do we need some tools or equipments?" Eleanor was actually quite excited for this moment, after all the hardwork, she and Alvin can be the happiest couple in the world!

"Hmm…" Theodore was deep in thought, untill he snapped his finger, "Ok, go and get some of your assignments and blank papers." Theodore ordered.

"Why would we need my assignments?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"You'll know when you get it." Theodore simply answered.

Eleanor shrugged off the question marks that were still lingering in her mind and went upstairs, digging into her schoolworks. "Maybe some pen could work too!" Theodore bellowed from bottom.

Soon, Eleanor found them and went downstair, only to find her green-clad friend is gone.

"Theodore?"

"In the kitchen!"

Eleanor walked slowly to the kitchen, "Theodore, now isn't the time to… What?"

She was confused, as the dining table has a plate which is full of cookies, she could recognise it. It was from the refrigerator, Theodore was sitting beside the dining table too.

"The cookies are important too, but I have to warn you, this 'acting' will be much like my style," Theodore explained, "Now, lets get this started."

_Cookies?_ Eleanor thought as she put the assignments on the table and sat across him, but Theodore quickly stood up as he moved aside.

"Ok," Theodore started, "I'll demonstrate then you'll learn it one by one."

Before she could say anything or even ask a question, Theodore walked to her casually and sat beside her, resting his chin on his right hand after he put his elbow on the table.

"Hey, Eleanor," Theodore greeted as he used his left hand to slowly trace the outline of her assignments, "What're you writing?" He asked in a cute way and flashed a sweet smile.

Immediately, her heartbeat stopped for a second. _What?_

"Now," Theodore turned to her and spoke in a serious way, "Lesson 1, Greeting."

Eleanor realised and woke up from her mindless world, "When you go and greet someone, you have to act…" Theodore thought for awhile, "Rather interested with whatever he is doing."

Eleanor opened her mouth and formed an 'O' shape.

"By the way, don't you think you need to take some notes?" Theodore suggested, "At least for the first day when you're still not used to it." He shrugged slightly as he said.

She quickly scribbled some notes in shortform and looked up to him expectantly.

"The second thing you need to take note is…" Theodore stood up again, "Your eyes."

Eleanor gave him a startled look, "My…" She gulped, "Eyes?"

"Yup," Theodore nodded, "They may be small, but they can bring a lot of difference." He laughed slightly, "Even as a boy, I can't use it, but you can."

"How?"

"Um…" Theodore bend his upper body and held Eleanor's head with both of his hands, "Stare into my eyes."

Eleanor was still confused, but she obeyed it anyway by staring hard at his forest-green eyes.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, "You're not going to glare at him," He smiled, "But stare."

Eleanor soften her eyes, letting some of her sweet instinct to kick in.

"That's better." _Wow, hazel brown, I never notice that…_ Theodore released his hands and stood across from her.

"Next," Theodore crossed his arm non-chalantly, "Is your eyelashes."

"Wait, I have to flutter my eyelashes?" Eleanor asked, she was curious too, she saw that plenty of times on the TV, but she never does it herself.

"Yeah," Theodore held up his hand defensively, "I know this is corny, so please," Theodore laughed and pouted slightly, "No sarcastic comments."

Eleanor giggled, "I'm not giving any," Eleanor wrote something on her notes before looking up again, "Continue."

"Well," Theodore made a hand gesture, "Go on, try and look at me while fluttering your eyelashes." He held up a finger, "Try and make a cute face too."

Eleanor followed his instructions and obeyed it.

"Nice," Theodore complimented as he paced around the kitchen, "The next time you do it real to someone, make it more flirtatious."

"Wow," Eleanor crooned, "You _are _teaching me how to flirt." She teased as she emphasized the word 'are'.

"I'm only teaching you the basics," Theodore giggled lightly, "You have to work on yourself about those flirting."

"Okay…"

"Back to the subject," Theodore said sternly. But not really, seeing his normal sweet self, he's hard to be stern, "I told you about been interested in what he's doing, right?"

"Yeah." Eleanor replied simply.

"When you're actually in a conversation with him," Eleanor nodded, "You'll have to make more body contact with him." Theodore explained.

"By sitting close to him?" Eleanor guessed.

"That works, " Theodore agreed, "But using other movements can support it."

"Some demonstration, please?" Eleanor pleaded as she recalled what Theodore taught her and gave him the puppy eyes.

"I will, but stop the eyelashes," Theodore rolled his eyes and smiled, "Okay?"

"Ok…" She blushed slightly.

Without warning, Theodore sat beside her and looked at her papers as if he was interested with it, "Hey," Theodore said softly, "I think you did it wrongly." He whispered sweetly as he used his right palm to hold her hand and a pen.

"You should actually divide this first," Theodore spoke as he moved Eleanor's hand across the paper, "Then you add this in the bracket," _Wow, _Eleanor thought, _His hand is so warm. _"Lastly, Subtract it." He finished it as he released her hand.

"Its 57."

"Huh?" Eleanor snapped out of her mind.

"Its 57." Theodore repeated simply as he pointed at the paper and raised one of his eyebrows, "Seriously, You did it wrong."

Eleanor looked down to the paper and realised what he was talking about.

"Oh," Eleanor blushed as she was mortified, "You're not acting anymore." She quickly cancelled the answer and wrote a new one. _This is so embarassing!_

"So," Theodore scooted himself slightly away from Eleanor, feeling uncomfortable, "You've learn anything today?"

Eleanor gazed at her notes awhile before asking her next question, "Ya, but what if he runs away when I try to flirt with him?"

Theodore shrugged, "I'm sorry," Theodore said sympathetically, "But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well…" Eleanor put both of her palms on her lap and stared at it while squirming around uncomfortably, "Can stay you stay here for awhile?" She asked shyly, "Be my partner to practice my conversation." She explained, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Sure." Without a doubt, Theodore answered with a happy smile.

"But…"

"But…?" Theodore followed her tone.

She looked up from her lap, "Can you help me on my Mathematics on the same time?" She flashed him a sheepish smile, "Since your Maths is better than me…"

"Hey," Theodore smirked slightly, "My job is to tutor you, no matter on what subject." He said understandingly.

She looked at him for awhile before smiling at him and gave her reply, "Thanks."

**

* * *

**

"I'm home!"

Jeanette looked around, feeling weird that nobody is giving her response, _I thought Eleanor was home?_ She closed the front door quietly, _Maybe she has a date with Alvin? _However, she could heard some voice coming from the kitchen, tiny but audible. Jeanette smirked to herself as her tip-toed to the kitchen.

"Got-cha!" Jeanette yelled as she jumped out of the door.

However, to her surprise, It wasn't a date of Eleanor and Alvin, But both green-clad chipmunk were sitting there at the dining table with some papers in front of them and eating the cookies.

"What in the world…?" Jeanette asked no one particularly.

"Hey, Jeanette." Theodore greeted but Eleanor was just sitting there, startled by her sister's action.

Jeanette walked slowly to the dining table and sat beside Theodore, "What are you two doing here?" Mostly, she directed to Theodore who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Eating cookies," Theodore shrugged, "What else?"

Jeanette threw him a slightly annoyed look, "You, of all the people, came to my house to eat some freakin' biscuits and to be in such a coincidence, alone with my baby sister?" She stated suspiciously.

"Erm," Theodore smiled sheepishly, "I'm tutoring her."

"Maths." Eleanor quickly followed his lead before Jeanette ask another question.

Theodore stood up from the table and walked to the door, "So," Theodore coughed once, "Is today's lesson valuable to you?" He asked while giving her a grin.

"Sure." Eleanor replied as she nodded.

Theodore opened the door as he walked outside the Miller's house, towards his own one.

"Wait!" Eleanor shouted from the kitchen's window.

Theodore stopped half-way, tilted his head slightly and looked back to her, "Yeah?"

"I thought you said the cookies were essential for today's lesson?" She yelled.

"It is, If you want me tutor you, I need some payback!" Theodore shouted back playfully.

"Aren't you getting a little sly these day?" She asked.

"Maybe!"

Eleanor chuckled but before she closed the window, "By the way, your cookies are heavenly!" Theodore complimented from faraway.

Eleanor giggled and waved to him, feeling happy that someone appreciated her cooking, especially her green-clad friend. Eleanor closed the window, but only to meet a purple-clad chipette staring at her confusingly.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"None of your business!" She stuck out her tongue playfully and ran upstairs while clutching her papers and giggling uncontrollably.

"These day…" Jeanette sighed and shook her head negatively. "Green-wearing chipmunks are getting more bizarre and whimsical."

**Well, when the story get to the good part, you can seriously notice the difference of the length. Please review and some opinions~, am I good or bad? Or just average? =D Erm, not really pressuring, but if you guys are just clicking it but not even leaving a review, it's really hard to know whether you guys like it or even reading it. For those author whom wrote really good but no one ever bothers to leave a review, what I'm feeling right now is what you felt. (Although my stories aren't good.)**

**I think chapter 5 is coming fast, stay tuned~**

**From-Pancakez**


	5. Just Standing

**I think my story stinks, even ****the plot is. I mean, I never write a story before, but for those who liked it, thanks. =D Sorry for the slow update too, I been studying for my government exam. This is the fifth chapter, enjoy…**

**Just S****tanding**

"You sure this will work?"

"Of course." Theodore replied to his phone.

"What if…"

"Nothing will go wrong, okay?" Theodore assured, "Even if it does fail, It's because we only went through a lesson yesterday."

"Fine," Eleanor sighed from another side, "Just try and back up me or something."

"Sure."

And with that, both of the chipmunk hanged up their phones. Theodore came out from the bathroom and saw his room empty. _They must be eating their breakfast right now. _He buttoned his polo shirt and walked down the stairs, turning to his left and saw his brothers already full.

"Come on, Theodore." Simon slightly rushed, "Eat up and we'll go to the school."

"I'm not waiting," Alvin turned around and twisted the doorknob, "Bye!"

"Hold on!" Theodore quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bun, "I'll go with you!" He reasoned. _I need to be with Alvin to help Eleanor, _He sighed mentally, _That goes for my breakfast._

"You're only eating a bun?" Simon asked as his eyes widened at his brother's action. "Normally, you could drain a plate of food in only a matter of seconds."

"Yeah, but…" Theodore shifted his eyes uncomfortably, "I'm on a diet right now." Theodore smiled.

"Wow," Alvin spoke as everyone came out from the door, walking their daily routines to the Miller's House, "I can never believe that you're on a diet." He admitted.

"It's a fact." Theodore shrugged, gave them a natural smile and replied.

Alvin looked to Simon but he merely shrugged, And they continued to walk.

Theodore chuckled to himself, _Wow, Eleanor's right, my acting is good. _Theodore followed his brothers, _No wonder yesterday she came to me and asked me for been a 'tutor'._

__

**

* * *

**

_They're here! _The bell rang in the Miller's House, _Take a deep breath, _Eleanor obeyed her own mind, _You're going flirt with Alvin, _She followed her sister out of the house, _Everything is going to be just fine…_

Before she greet the red-clad chipmunk, her eyes flew to her green-clad friend.

_Go on, _Theodore mouthed to her, _Try it._

She gave him a weak smile and turned to Alvin, "Hey, Alvin." But not as enthusiastic as yesterday's tone, just average.

Alvin raised his eyebrows, "Hey." _Is she unhappy or what?_

Eleanor scanned his body, _He's not doing anything, how am I supposed to act interested with him? _"Um," She fiddled her fingers behind her back, "You going for a soccer practice later?"

Alvin chuckled to himself, "Eleanor," He started, "There isn't any practice today."

_He laughed! _"Well, I mean we can go together," Eleanor explained and bit her lips as Theodore whispered something into her ear, "Like a date." She continued.

"Like a date." Alvin repeated.

"Uh-huh." Eleanor replied and fluttered her eyelashes, _I think its working!_

"Sorry, El." She frowned slightly, "I'm not free today." Alvin turned and walked, followed by everyone else but one. From faraway, they can listen to the bickering between Brittany and Alvin.

"Guess it didn't worked out." Theodore comforted her sympathetically.

"How come?" Eleanor turned to him, "I was pretty good at it yesterday." She asked frantically.

"In my opinion," Theodore explained, "You did quite good at the greeting." He complimented, "But he is not doing anything, that's why you can't make a move."

Eleanor gasped in surprise, "You have the same thought as mine!" She exclaimed.

Out of no where, a sound entered into their conversation.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked no one.

"Sorry," Theodore confessed, "Its my stomach."

"You never ate this morning?" Eleanor asked as her jaw remained opened.

"Yeah," He gave a sheepish look, "Because I need to come early for helping you with Alvin."

Eleanor remained silent for awhile, _Thanks, _She thought to herself, _Sorry that I have wasted your breakfast… _She apologised in her mind.

"You're really desperate in solving this problem between you and Alvin," Theodore asked while giving her a weak grin. "Huh?"

"Yeah…" She walked slowly.

Theodore stood there and bit his lips, _I'm kinda sorry that my teaching didn't do any good, maybe I should… _"Hey, Eleanor!" He yelled from faraway as he ran to her.

"Huh?" She turned around to face him.

"You free today?" He asked as he panted for air.

"Yeah, Why are you asking me?" Eleanor asked as her sad look refused to leave her face.

Theodore took a deep breath as he stopped panting and gave her a genuine smile, "How about the whole week?" He asked.

"I'm…" Eleanor felt totally awkward, _Why is Theodore curious about my free time? _"Free, I guess…" She mumbled.

"Great!" Theodore cheered up her as Eleanor gave him a startled look, "We're going to have an intensive training this week, everyday."

"Intensive?" She repeated, feeling confused with Theodore's words.

"Ya," Theodore nodded furiously, "So after school, I'm going to your house for another class," He said quickly, almost blabbering, "Okay?"

Her face quickly replaced by a happy look, as she slightly hopping up and down, her eyes widened and asked, "Really?"

"Yup." Theodore smiled again, "Later, wait for me at your house."

"Cool!" She gave a light punch to his arm, jogged to the school as she turned around and yelled across her shoulder, "Thanks!"

"Wow," Theodore said to himself, "Looks like I'll be busy for a week." _Anything for my…ex-bestfriend…_

__

**

* * *

**

_Come on, come on. _Eleanor was pacing around in the house, _Why isn't he here yet? _Suddenly, the sound of a bell interrupted her thought as her eyes perked up, _Finally! _Eleanor thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hey, Eleanor." Theodore greeted casually as he entered through the door.

"Oh my," The voice made Theodore's head snapped to the source from where the sound was coming from, "Long time no see," Miss Miller greeted from the kitchen as she walked to them, "You never come to our house for a long time, Its great to see you again." She said.

"Oh," Theodore was lost for words as Eleanor gave him an embarassing look, "Hi, Miss Miller." He greeted.

Thoedore quickly grabbed Eleanor closer to his side as he whispered, "What is Miss Miller doing here?"

Eleanor looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry," She slightly shrugged, "Must have forgotten to mention that." She admitted.

"Well, Miss Miller," Theodore gave her a smile, "We'll be going to upstairs." He informed her, "If you don't mind…"

"Sure, my darling." Miss Miller walked back to the kitchen.

Theodore and Eleanor quickly climbed upstairs and charged into the chipette's room. Theodore slammed the door as Eleanor and him slid to the floor, leaning on the door and panting.

Before Theodore started to complain, a voice interrupted them again, "What are you doing here, Theodore?" Jeanette asked from her bed, she was laying on the bed and reading a really thick book.

Theodore used his finger to point at Jeanette as he gave Eleanor a funny look, "What is she doing here, Eleanor?" He mimicked Jeanette's tone.

Eleanor laughed in her mind as Theodore did that, "Erm," Eleanor looked down, "Actually Brittany's downstairs too." She said sheepishly.

"Great!" He exclaimed as he stood up and paced around the room, "Just great!"

"Ahem."

Both of the green-clad chipmunk looked to Jeanette as she continued, "Why are you here today and alone with my baby sister, _again_?" Jeanette repeated as she exaggerated the word 'again'.

Eleanor simply looked to Theodore as he gave her a positive nod. Theodore quickly ran to door and locked it, followed by Eleanor who pinned her sister down on the bed and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, Jeanette." Eleanor started while Jeanette was shocked by her sister's action, "If we told you our secret, would you keep it shut?" Eleanor whispered strictly.

Jeanette nodded as Eleanor released her and Theodore walked to them.

Theodore sighed, "Well…" He started, "Remember about the tutoring we told you yesterday?" He reminded.

"Yeah." Jeanette replied, _If it's only a tutoring, why would they need to be secretive? _Her eyes widened, _They couldn't be! _"You two are cheating on Alvin!" She vociferated.

"Shush!" Eleanor quickly clasped her hand on Jeanette's mouth again.

Theodore turned to Eleanor, "You might as well close her mouth before I explain everything." He suggested.

"Actually," Theodore spoke face to face with Jeanette, "Eleanor's having problem with Alvin," He explained as Eleanor nodded vigorously beside him, "So, I'm teaching her how to be…" Theodore paused as he grimaced, "Romantic." He shrugged at the last line as Eleanor released her hand.

"That's," Jeanette sat up, "The most ridiculous story I ever listen to." She confessed.

"Its true," Eleanor turned to her, "Can you at least keep it down while we practice?" She pleaded, "We don't want Brittany to know about this too." She explained timidly.

"Fine," Jeanette sighed as she took her book up again, "Just keep it down yourself, I need to read my book."

"Thanks." Eleanor replied.

Theodore walked to the vacant space in the room as he motioned Eleanor to come to him.

"Today," Theodore explained, "We're going to start on walking." He stated.

"This is getting funnier," Eleanor giggled to herself, "Walking?" She repeated.

"Yeah," Theodore walked further away from Eleanor, "Stay there." He said, "I'll demonstrate first." His speech caught Jeanette's attention as she looked up.

Eleanor nodded as Theodore greeted her in his sweet voice, "Hey, Eleanor." He walked up to her casually as he used his right arm to hold Eleanor's waist and pulled her closer. She could felt a weird tingly feeling shot up to her spine. _His hand is so firm…_ "Let's go for a soccer practice." He whispered seductively, Eleanor could practically felt his hot breath on her neck and she shivered. Jeanette noticed that.

"Okay," Eleanor snapped out of her trance again, courtesy of Theodore's action. "Even you're just walking up to someone," Theodore released his hand as he stood a bit further from Eleanor, feeling weird because of his demonstration. _Her waist is kinda… soft… _"You'll have to put some effort into it."

"But I'm a girl," Eleanor reasoned, "I can't use my hand to pull a boy's waist."

"Yeah," Theodore nodded understandingly, "But you'll need to make a hint."

"Now," Theodore stood closer to Eleanor, "I'll demonstrate from a girl's point of view."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows once Theodore said that. Now, her book was completely down on the bed as she sat up to look at them with interests.

"Hey, Eleanor." Theodore greeted, but in a more girly way.

Theodore slightly grinded his side against Eleanor as he used his hip to nudge hers. Eleanor can't help but felt his body slightly rubbing against her. _Its so…_

Suddenly, Eleanor moaned as Theodore quickly scooted himself away from Eleanor. He raised both of his hand defensively as he gave her a shocking look, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. _Isn't she supposed to hold my waist? _He asked frantically in his mind, _Why is she moaning?_

She couldn't find an answer, luckily, Jeanette's laughter saved her.

"Now," Jeanette was still laughing, "I believe you guys." She confessed as she said between laughters.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor quickly asked as she wanted to change the subject between her and Theodore.

"The tutoring stuff." Jeanette hopped off the bed and walked to them, "How long has this been going on for?"

Theodore gave her a smile, "Only for a day."

"Cool." Jeanette commented, "Next time, if you guys are doing it again," Jeanette said as she walked to bed once more, "Call me."

Both of the green-clad chipmunk raised their eyebrows, "Why…?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Because," Jeanette thought for awhile, "I want to learn how to be romantic too." She smirked to herself, _If this is only the second day, _She chuckled, _I want to see after a few days! _Actually, Jeanette only wanted to see them getting embarassed. _They must be crazy to think of this idea!_

"Okay…" Theodore answered, still unsure of the purple-clad chipette's request.

Theodore turned to Eleanor once again, "The next thing is…" He had forgotten the previous embarassing moment as Eleanor released a deep breath, _Thanks, Jeanette._ Eleanor was confused herself, _Why the heck am I moaning just now? _She asked herself. _Its nothing, _She comforted, _Just imagining him as Alvin… _"Standing."

Seeing him standing there, "Aren't you going to demonstrate?" She asked anxiously.

"I am." Theodore rolled his eyes upwards, "For this part," He tapped his chin twice, "You'll have to do it yourself."

"Technically," She pouted, "You're just telling me to learn myself."

"I will tell you what to do." Theodore assured her as he stood beside her.

"Cling."

"How am I supposed to cling on _you_?" Eleanor emphasize the word as she asked unbelievably.

"Lets just say…" Theodore looked to his feet awhile, "Lean on me."

Eleanor still feeling unsure, but she complied it anyway. Slowly, she leaned on Theodore as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Smooth." Theodore wasn't complimenting her action, but feeling her blond hair around him, _Its smooth and goldish… _Fortunately, Eleanor never notice that.

"First time and it's a success?"

"Sure is." He gave Eleanor an assuring smile.

"About the walking stuff…" Eleanor looked at him expectantly, "You only taught me the standing part," She explained, "What if we do started to walk?" She asked shyly.

"We'll work on that tomorrow." Theodore smirked playfully, "You thought I have forgetten about that part?" He asked slyly.

"Not at all." Eleanor shook her head.

"Anyway, I think its enough for today," He walked towards the door, "Today's lesson is a discount for you," He chuckled, _I miss those cookies… _"See ya tomorrow." He smiled at the last sentence.

"Bye!" Eleanor said happily as she waved to him. The only thing in Jeanette head, was '_What the…She didn't even waved to Alvin…'_

__

**

* * *

**

"Theodore?"

Theodore spun around and meet another chipette, he rolled his eyes mentally, _Great, my 'future' girlfriend._

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

He gave a sweet smile, "Tutoring Eleanor on history," He tilted his body forward in a cute way, "Don't you know that?"

"Oh." Brittany clapped her hands once, "You told me yesterday." She remembered.

"I need to go now," Theodore opened the front door, _Better run first, _"Bye!"

"Bye!" Miss Miller yelled from kitchen as she walked to the living room, "Its nice isn't it?" She commented.

"You mean Theodore?" Brittany asked.

"Ya," Miss Miller nodded, "It's hard to find a boy like him these day." Miss Miller smiled at her, "You should date him." **(Miss Miller is so freakin' random, I like her!)**

"What?" Brittany was startled.

"If you refuse, its not a big deal." Miss Miller shrugged.

"Miss Miller," Brittany threw her an annoyed expression, "Its impossible that anyone from the Millers would ever date him."

"I'm just suggesting…" Miss Miller's sentence trailed off as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I swear," Brittany said to herself, "If I'm single for a few more days," She sighed and looked towards where Theodore just gone, "I need to change my last name."

**

* * *

**

"So," Jeanette started, "You're having another class with Theodore tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup," Eleanor stopped her humming and looked up from her assignments, "I'm anxious about it." She admitted before she turned back to her table.

"Just because you want to be with him?"

"No…" Eleanor pulled her tone. _But I like it, He's kinda funny. _She chuckled to herself.

"Or you just want to be get tense up again by _rubbing_ yourself against him?" Jeanette laughed before she ran out from the room. "Enjoy the moaning tomorrow!" She bellowed from downstairs.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor screamed and chased her.

**Oh yeah! This is longest chapter so far! So, same as always, do you guys like it? **

**Please review and give your opinions! I think Jeanette is kinda playful too, the plot gets a little complicated after something is revealed, till then, it's the normal stuff. =D **

**To ChipmunkfanNo1, Sure, XD, you can give me some ideas, but I can't guarantee to use all of them, I may get some different idea from yours or alternate it, because I still want to stick to the original way I plotted. But I still suggest don't give me ideas the best, because if you want to truly enjoy the story written totally by another person so that you won't kinda predict everything accurately, the tiny suspense will increase the fun of reading. (I tried.) =D **

**But I'm kinda sad with my achievement in my writing, feeling a bit… not wanting to continue the story, then again, you guys are the only persons that are encouraging me. BraveTheElements, I have to say something though, if I ever finish this story, this will not be my only T/E fiction, I love them too much to stop! XD Though some occasional non-T/E stories will stand in the way. Lol. But other T/E stories are still coming up, just a little late than usual. (shrug)**

**From Pancakez**


	6. When We Hang Out

**Hey, Its m****e again, Pancakez… This is the sixth chapter of my first story. =D To those who waited and yearned to read my stories, Here's the reward!**

**Same as always, only the plot belongs to me.**

**When We Hang O****ut**

''Aren't you going to try…" Theodore gulped, "You know."

"Not today," Eleanor answered as she shook her head, and continue to walk behind the group, towards their school. "I'm not going to try and have his attention."

"Why…?"

"Because," Eleanor whispered, "Even if I get into a conversation with Alvin," Eleanor sighed, "What am I supposed to do after that?"

"Oh yeah," Theodore said sheepishly, "Our lesson stopped yesterday at the 'standing' part."

Eleanor stared at the back of Alvin's head, watching how he enjoyed chatting **(Or bickering.)** with Brittany. She bit her lips, feeling slightly jealous of her sister, _Its probably nothing, _She shrugged off the thought, _They're just…talking._ A small voice rang in her mind, _Now, Alvin doesn't even talk to me. _She quickly shaked off the tiny conscious and turned to her green-clad tutor.

"We're going to have another class today, right?" She asked, even knowing the answer, she only wanted to start a conversation.

"Yup." Theodore confirmed.

As Eleanor eyes flew to her purple-clad sister, she remembered something vividly in her mind.

"Remember yesterday?" She started.

"Yeah," Theodore nodded once, "Why?"

"Jeanette said she wanted to follow us," She looked down to her shoes, "Do you think she's going to…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly closed the gap between her lips.

"You're afraid that she's going to interrupt our class again." Theodore half-stated and half-guessed.

Eleanor merely muffled a 'Yup' under her breath.

"Don't worry," Theodore comforted her as he gave her a smile, "That won't be a problem."

Eleanor looked up, but before any voice escape from her throat, Theodore quickly put his finger on her lips, making her silent.

"What I mean is," Theodore chuckled to himself, "We're going to have a practical lesson today." He explained.

"Prac…ti…cal?" Eleanor stuttered, still confused of his words.

"We won't be going to your house today," He turned away from her, continuing his walk to the school as Eleanor quickly stumbled and followed his pace, "Jeanette won't be there and we'll be going outside."

"Okay," Eleanor replied, "But I still don't understand what you mean by 'practical'. She made a quote to Theodore.

Theodore coughed two times before he start his explaination, "From now on," He stuck his hands into his pockets, "As our classes are going on," He gave an awkward smile to her, "You'll have to pretend me as Alvin."

"But," Eleanor slightly tilted her head, "Isn't that a little weird and a little way too far?" She asked confusingly. "I mean, alone is ok, but in public?" Right now, they're actually walking just in front of their school.

"Well," Theodore entered the hallway as Eleanor was struggling to avoid the people in order to listen to his reply, "When we're going out, we don't want other people to think two weirdos doing crazy action in public," He turned his head to her, "Right?" He asked, kinda intimidating her to give an answer.

"Uh-huh," was Eleanor's reply, "Your reason is noted." Her voice sounded very tiny as she was left behind with the voices of students talking randomly around them.

He stopped awhile, waiting her to catch up as she quickly dodged the rushing of students.

"What are you waiting for?" Eleanor asked as she reached and stood beside him, slightly panting after all the dodging.

"You," Theodore said softly as her jaw slightly opened on itself, "I'm not going to ditch you," Theodore gave her a genuine grin, "Let's go into the class," He raised up his last finger, "Together." Her eyes widened as he looked at her with his forest-green eyes, "Pinky swear?" **(Just making Theodore slightly childish, more original, u know?)**

Eleanor giggled at his juvenile action as she hooked her finger with his, "Pinky swear." She smiled at him, _He's really nice, _"Let's go." They concluded in unison.

**

* * *

**

"Where are you two going?"

Theodore and Eleanor spun around, seeing Brittany standing in front of the Miller's porch, hand grasping the doorknob as if she was preparing to enter the house.

"We're going out." Theodore answered simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"To…," Brittany took a step towards both of them, "Exactly where?" She asked suspicously.

"Brittany," Eleanor shook her head, "The school is ended," She stated in a casual way, "Going anywhere is normal."

"Sure," Brittany fanned away her younger sister's statement, "I just want to know where are you guys going to." She concluded finally.

Theodore opened his mouth, only his feet to get stepped on by Eleanor. He quickly bit his lips, easing the pain and gulping all his screaming in his gut.

"Getting some ice-cream." Eleanor said as she gave Brittany a smile and avoiding the glare from Theodore, "If you don't mind," She grabbed Theodore wrist and spun around, "We'll be going." She informed her.

Brittany stared at them until they disappeared from a corner, slowly but unknowingly, Brittany's palms clenched into fists as she silently cursed in her mind.

"She already has a soccer team captain in her hands," Brittany scoffed to herself, "And now," Brittany stepped her highheel on the floor with frustration, "Eleanor's even flirting with the innocent chief!"

As Brittany turned back to her house, an idea popped up and she smirked deviously, "Looks like I need some strategy to get myself a boyfriend…"

**

* * *

**

"What was that for?"

"If I never did that," Eleanor explained, "You'll be a rotten egg right now."

"Seriously," Theodore shot her a slightly annoyed look, "You really think I would say some stupid stuff?" He asked dryly.

Eleanor sighed and turned to him, "Sorry." She mumbled as her head hung down in sadness.

Theodore chuckled as her head suddenly snapped up in shock, "Sorry for what?" He smiled at Eleanor, "You thought I was angry with you just because you stepped on me?" He shrugged as he shook his head slightly, "It's nothing."

Eleanor stepped backwards as she took a good view of her friend, "You're really not angry," She tilted her head forward, "With me?" She asked anxiously.

"Just answer this question," Theodore said simply, "When is the last time you saw me being angry?"

Without even thinking twice, the answer quickly flew to Eleanor brain, "Never…" She replied meekly.

"I may get irritated sometimes," Theodore continued, "But I'll never get angry with anyone."

Eleanor smiled at him, making sure that she has Theodore's forgiveness, _What a great personality he has… _She thought, _He's even better than…_ She stopped her mind abruptly, _Hold it, girl. _She shook her head, _You're thinking way too far…_

"Are you okay?"

The voice snapped Eleanor from her trance as she meet with two green eyes and a worried look.

"I'm…" Eleanor walked slowly, "Okay…" She said softly as she was embarassed.

"You're like," Theodore spoke confusingly as he paused before he continue, "Staring at me with a funny face."

She stayed silent as his statement only make herself more mortified, causing her cheeks to become redder, "Erm," She quickly changed the subject before Theodore could figure out anything, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I've been thinking about it whole day long," He admitted, "We'll be going to the shopping mall." Theodore stated non-chalantly.

"What does…uh," Eleanor was short of words, "Shopping mall has to do with my tutoring?"

"Eventually, you and Alvin are going to hang out together someplace," He maundered, "Aren't you?"

"Not likely," Eleanor confessed, "Brittany's the one that always brings me to the mall."

Theodore furrowed his eyebrows together, "That got to be annoying." Theodore guessed. _I have to remember that…_

"Tell me about it." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"So," Theodore stopped in front of the mall, watching people milling around and chatting, "You ready?" He asked confidently.

"Not really…" She said timidly, thinking about all the disaster and bane that could be caused today.

"Good." Theodore gave her an assuring smile, "Been afraid now is way better than in reality with your boyfriend."

"I'm not scared…" Eleanor protested quietly, "Just a bit of unsure."

"I thought we agreed on this in the morning?" Theodore asked as he raised one of his eyebrows, replaying what had happened in his mind.

"What if somebody sees us?" Eleanor asked frantically, "What if Alvin sees us!" At this point, she was grasping Theodore's collar,shaking him vigoriously.

"Stop!" He yelled. Some people turned around, looking at them with perplexed looks, whispers were heard around them. Theodore grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the nearest shop, hiding behind a few rack of clothes.

Thoedore popped his head out from the clothes, searching for anyone who was still watching them. Fortunately, the tiny crowd separated to their own way and soon, everything was normal again.

"Sorry." Eleanor apologized for the second time in that day, "I was worried about him being here too."

He released a deep breath before rolling his eyes slowly and playfully, "I asked him earlier," He continued from the previous conversation, "Alvin said that he has a soccer practice with his friends today."

"Today!" Eleanor suddenly screamed as she stood up from the pile of clothes.

"Shush!" Theodore quickly pulled her down before anyone could turn around and see her.

"It isn't a school team practice," He explained, "He said he only wanted to practice with his friends for the upcoming competition." He calmed her down soothingly.

"For a second ago," Eleanor panted, "I almost pee out," She admitted hotly, "If I ever miss a training, Couch is going to kill me!"

"Let's not worry about that." Theodore suggested as he stood out of the clothes and Eleanor followed suit, "Shall we get back to the business?" Theodore asked with a slight French accent, kinda annoyed with everything that had been happening around them.

"What should we do first?" Eleanor replied with another question.

"We stopped at 'walking', right?" Theodore scratched his head gently.

"Uh-huh."

"Well then," Theodore smiled, "Let's hold hand."

Bravely enough, Theodore slipped his right hands into Eleanor's left hand, entwining with her fingers and caressing her hand softly.

At that precise moment, they felt something aching in their heart and a mysterious warm feeling shot from their palms to their whole body. They shivered slightly, but both of them never notice each other's reaction.

"Are you fine with this?" Theodore asked nervously.

"I guess so…" Eleanor was confused with her own words, but she went along with it, for the sake of her boyfriend.

Theodore started to walk slowly as Eleanor walked beside him, continuing to hold their hands.

"About this 'holding hand'," Theodore whispered to her, not wanting some stranger to overhear their lesson, "You can't hold it like a dead log, but instead," Theodore nodded his head as he continued, "Try and create some romantic moments."

"As in," Eleanor started, "How?"

"Hold it gently." Theodore replied simply, "And create the specific feeling."

"Feeling?" Eleanor tilted her head aside in confusion.

"You know," Theodore looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, "When you feel like having a strange warmth coming from Alvin's hand." He blinked and looked at her again.

Silence lingered around them as they continued to walk, having different thoughts on their mind. Eleanor eyes shifted around uncomfortably, eyeing her green-clad friend and their entwined fingers.

_A warmth feeling… _Instinctively, She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she observed Theodore from the corner of her eyes, _That's what I'm feeling right now…_

"So," Eleanor started a topic, stopping herself from getting lost in her thoughts, "After we hold hand, what should we…" She made hand gestures with her free arm.

"We'll practice another part," Theodore smiled at her as they turned around a corner and he gently led her into a nearby shop, "Buy something." He shrugged as he said the last part.

"Huh?" Eleanor's jaw dropped slightly, "Buy what?"

Theodore rolled his eyes again, "Seen these clothes?" He motioned to the shop they just entered, "Well, sometime you'll be shopping with your boyfriend, right?" He asked a rhetorical question.

"Theodore," Eleanor giggled, "I'm not Brittany, I won't be dragging my boyfriend around in a shopping mall."

He nodded understandingly, "At least you'll be going to some dinner with Alvin." He assumed.

"That has to do with this?" Eleanor asked curiously, "How does 'shopping'," She quoted the word, "relates with 'dinner'?" She exaggerated the last word.

Theodore laughed, "Because he has to pay for it!", He thought for awhile before continuing, "For this part," He informed her, "You'll have to act cute, plead him to pay." He nodded, "He'll at least notice you."

They looked at each other for a minute, waiting for each other, "Aren't you going to demonstrate?" Eleanor broke the pause as she repeated the yesterday's quote.

"We're in public!" He exclaimed, "I don't want my face to be on the wanted poster of 'insane weirdo loose in shopping mall'." Theodore reasoned.

Eleanor chuckled slightly, "So we'll just do it practical?" She asked with a smile.

"Enough with the question," Theodore held up his finger to silence her, "Go and get a dress that you like." He gave her a genuine smile.

As she slipped her hand away from Theodore's hand, she quickly sauntered around, raging the store to find a prefect dress. While this was going on, Theodore stared at her, thinking how her blonde hair bounced everytime she hopped slightly, _She's kind and sweet, _He complimented in his thought, _I never notice that …_

"Theodore!" Eleanor called from faraway as his thought interrupted by her voice, when he looked up at her, she waved to him cheerfully, "How do you think of this?" She held up a dress, asking his opinion.

The dress has laces with a tiny bow around the waist, striped with green and yellow lines. The length probably reached her knee, but it looked great.

"Great!" Theodore held up his thumb, agreeing with her choice.

Eleanor giggled to herself and hugged the dress to her chest, walking towards to Theodore and smiling. He stared at her, as if the few second delayed into few hours, thinking how she sashayed down the route like an angel to him, _But, _Theodore smiled to himself, _She's kinda cute too._

"Theodore…" She whispered as she approached him, "Can you," Eleanor used her index finger to traced the outline of his jaw and tilted his head up, causing him to stare into her brown-eyes, "Buy this dress for me?" She asked seductively.

For a minute there was no respond at all. So Eleanor pulled herself slightly away from Theodore, scanning his face, "Theodore?" She asked anxiously, "Theodore?" She repeated with a snap of finger.

"Huh?" Theodore snapped himself once again from his trance, letting everything around him to sink into his mind, "Oh," He spotted the dress that she was holding, "Sure, I'll pay for it." He replied embarassingly. _What is happening to me? _Theodore gulped to himself, _I never fall into any trance except for the Alexandria's Steak… __**(Imagine chipmunk eating meat, it just that… meat is more mouth-watering than cheeseballs, right?)**_

"I did a good job?" Eleanor asked enthusiastically as she clutched the dress tighter in her paws, "You think I can handle it now?" She fired another question cheerfully.

Theodore cleared his throat once, "Sure." He smiled at her, "Now, let's go pay for it." Theodore turned away from her and walk to the counter with Eleanor stunned at the spot.

"Wait," Eleanor quickly stumbled to avoid a few customer in the shop and walked beside him, "Why are you walking to the counter?" She asked worrily.

"Buying your dress, of course." Theodore replied as if it was a daily routine, "From my view, surely you can wear it with your size."

Eleanor opened her mouth half-way, "But…" She looked at him timidly, "I thought we're just practicing?" She asked again.

"We are." Theodore nodded at her direction, "But since I'm a boy," He pulled out his wallet as they waited behind a row of customer, "I feel like I'm ought to pay for it." He explained.

"You don't have to!" Eleanor shook her hands in a negative way, "We're just coming for my tutoring!" She blabbered quickly.

Theodore chuckled at her action and anxiousness, "Boy paying for a girl, that's normal." He stated, "Just think as…" He ruffled his own hair, "Your ex-bestfriend's gift." He suggested with a laugh.

"Yeah." Eleanor gave him a half-forced laugh, _Ex-bestfriend…_

"So, how much is it?" Theodore asked the worker which was standing by the counter as he took the dress and handed to him, "100?" He asked non-chalantly.

As the trade was going on between Theodore and the worker, Eleanor couldn't help but smiled at his action, _He's really generous, _She leaned at the nearby rack of clothes, _Alvin never bought a dress for me, _She sighed dreamily while staring at Theodore, _Wish Alvin could be more like Theodore…_

Suddenly, the rack of clothes fell, courtesy of Eleanor. She let out a little shriek and fell on her rear end. Theodore quickly turned his attention away from the worker and muttered a "Sorry." He ran to her and helped her up, "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"No-nothing…" Eleanor mumbled, clearly mortified, "Let's go pay for the dress." She silently cursed in her mind, _What was I thinking?_

"Sorry." Theodore repeated to the worker. The worker packed the dress and handed him a 10. "Thank you," The worker said in a robot-tone since he was so tired of this job, "Please come again."

Theodore took the dress and kept the change in his wallet, "Auf Wiedersehen." **(Not sure if my German is correct, my education doesn't include German.) **Theodore replied simply.

As they walked out from the shop, Eleanor gave him a confused look, "Why are you speaking German again?" She asked curiously.

"Practicing," He shrugged as he gave her a sheepish look, "My German failed." He replied.

Eleanor stopped at her track, _Oh… _She thought, before she walked quickly and caught up with Theodore, "Why you never told me about that?" She asked, "I can help you." Eleanor offered sweetly.

"It's ok," Theodore shot her a weak smile, "Everything is under control." He said softly.

Eleanor looked to her shoes again, feeling sorry for her green-clad friend. Automatically, she slipped her fingers into Theodore hands again, earning a startled look from him, "Well," Eleanor smiled at him kindly, "Just to know that I'll always at your side." She informed him.

Theodore once again grinned at her, feeling thankful because of her support, "It's great to have a friend like you." He poured out his feelings, _Too bad, _Theodore secretly commented in his heart,_ she never went noticed by Alvin…_

"You know,Theodore," Eleanor started as she gathered her courage, "How about we change our status once again?" She suggested, presuming that he'll give a positive answer.

"Our…" Theodore shifted his eyes from left to right, "Huh?" He asked, being blurred by her question.

Eleanor giggled at his obliviousness, "I mean," She blushed at her own thought, "Can't we be best friend again?" She questioned shyly.

"I thought that was Alvin's role?" Theodore thought aloud as they walked towards the entrance of the shopping mall.

"Alvin's my boyfriend," Eleanor stated, "But can you be my best-friend?" Eleanor fluttered her eyelashes, remembering the lesson from another day, "For old-time sake?"

Theodore was hesitant, but he couldn't resist the eyelashes for the last time, "Fine…" He agreed with her, "I'll be your best-friend." Theodore smiled sweetly, "Again." His smile quickly turned into a tiny smirk.

"Great!" She chanted cheerfully as she hooked his arm with her own, causing her breasts to squeeze against his arm. Theodore quickly blushed at her action as he felt himself getting warmer and an awkward tension existed between them, but the tension went unnoticed by Eleanor, "We're best friend." She said softly, "Again." She teased Theodore playfully.

As Theodore led Eleanor out of the entrance, they walked back the route from where they came from. "We're leaving," Eleanor asked curiously, "Already?"

"Well," Theodore smiled, "What you need to learn today is done," He explained, "What else?"

_Oh… _Eleanor sighed in her mind, "Since we're best friend," She started quietly, wishing Theodore could hear it, _Can't we hang out any more longer? _But she stopped, wondering why it was so hard to speak her mind.

"Hey!" As if on cue, when Eleanor stopped her suggestion, Theodore spotted a ice-cream track at the park. Theodore turned his head to her enthusiastically, "How about we go and get some ice-cream?" He thought out loud, "Like how you told Brittany earlier." He smiled sweetly, gesturing the ice-cream track and their previous conversation with the pink-clad chipette in front of the Miller's house.

Without any second thought, "Sure!" Eleanor agreed with a giggle followed suit, _Thank God. _She chuckled to herself, _Today must be my lucky day! _As she hugged Theodore's arm tighter, she frowned slightly. _Hanging out with my friend is normal, why would I be… lucky? _

When they approached the ice-cream track, They looked through the flavours carefully as the employee smiled at them, waiting for their orders.

"So, what are you getting?" Theodore whispered to her as himself was facing a dilemma whether to get some Chocolate, or traditional Vanila.

"I'm not sure." Eleanor replied softly. Suddenly, both of them spotted something and smiled together.

"Pistachio!" They exclaimed in unison.

While the employee raised of his eyebrows in amusement, Theodore and Eleanor looked to each other, shocked and startled.

"You like Pistachio?" They asked simultaneously, "Of course!" The same reply came out from their mouth, "Because it's green!" They reasoned cheerfully.

"Wow…" Eleanor was astonished, "You like green too, huh?" She laughed to herself, _Why am I asking a rhetorical question? _She thought, _You always know Theodore likes green. _Yet again, the tiny voice spoke in her mind.

"Ya," Theodore chuckled, "Guess we have something in common." _Although I knew it for a long time. _He frowned slightly at his thought.

"Here you are," The employee handed them 2 cone of Pistachio ice-cream. Theodore gave him a few bucks, took both of the ice-cream and gave the larger one to Eleanor, as she took from him, their hand simply touched but the warmth feeling came back to her.

Eleanor looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Ahem." The employee cleared his throat to have their attention as both the green-clad chipmunks turned to him, "You two lovebirds have a lot in common." He praised as he rewound their spontaneous action earlier.

Both of them blushed deeply as Theodore quickly shook his hand around, "No!" The employee was confused, "We're just…" Theodore looked to her, but Eleanor merely stared at her ice-cream and licked it quietly, "Best friend."

"Oh, my apologize." He said sincerely before he grabbed Theodore to his side, "Don't lose her." The employee whispered with a snicker.

"Uh…" Theodore was speechless as Eleanor held his hand and walked away slowly, but Theodore could swore that he heard a devious sentence bellowed from the direction of the ice-cream truck, _Have fun…_

"So…sorry…about…" Theodore stuttered slowly as they looked away to everything but each other, "That." He refered to the event earlier.

"It's ok." Eleanor smiled genuinely, "That's what will happen when we hang out." _Even as best buddy. _She giggled at her own statement.

"Ya," Theodore gave a sheepish look to her, "Its just their assumption." He enunciated carefully, not wanting to speak the wrong word.

They walked back to the Miller's house as they ate their ice-cream and throwing each other a smile or just catching a glimpse of each other. Eleanor looked up to the sky and thought back about their childhood, like the time when Theodore was brave enough to jump out and protected her from the werewolf. **(I believe you have watched the movie, if not, just assume it.) **She was thankful for that, how rare and scarce it was for Theodore to become so confident or even bracing himself for someone else.

She giggled to herself, _And the employee said we're like a couple… _She thought back to her last sentence, what she thought accidently, _I like us… as a couple? _

As they reached the Miller's house, they realised they were still holding hand and quickly released it, giving each other a handful of blushes.

"Well," Theodore started timidly, "I'll be going," He gave her the dress, turned away very slowly, not wanting to lose sight of her and twisted his head around one last time, "Bye." He finished with a grin.

Before He could hear her reply, he walked quickly, filled with anxiousness.

Eleanor bit her lips, watching his back, thinking the way how Theodore acted the whole day. Long after Theodore absence, "Goodbye." She finally blurted, even knowing he couldn't listen to her.

She entered the house and quickly entered the chipette's room, _He also paid for my ice-cream… _The realisation struck her as she sat down slowly on her bed and smiled again. _Magnanimous…_ **(Another word for generous.) **

"How was the," Jeanette whispered to Eleanor, avoiding the conversation from the ears of their eldest sister, "Date?" She teased playfully.

Eleanor simply stared at her palms, the place where Theodore held just now. "Marvellous." She muttered under her breath. However, Jeanette was shocked that she never retort at her tease, further appraising her hang out as a 'great date'."

"How come," Brittany started as Eleanor and Jeanette gave their attention to her, "Getting some ice-cream took so long?" She stared at her suspiciously.

Eleanor quickly gasped, earning confused looks from her sister, "Not only that," Eleanor said cheerfully as she reached down, "Theodore brought a dress for me too!" She exclaimed happily as she held up the dress and rubbed her face against it smoothly.

Jeanette simply widened her eyes and nodded her head understandingly. On the other hand, a flash quickly happened and Brittany groaned loudly as she stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Eleanor asked Jeanette confusingly but she simply shrugged.

"Alvin better sees it." Brittany hissed angrily to herself as she took out her phone outside their room.

**

* * *

**

"I'm home!" Theodore announced as he closed the front door.

Alvin looked up from his phone as he stood up from the couch, "Where were you," Alvin tilted his head upward, giving him a narrowed glare. "Just now?" He hissed sceptically.

Theodore simply smiled at him, unaware of his brother's insinuation, "Hanging out." He replied before he slowly walked up the stairs.

"With who?" Alvin fired another question as he followed Theodore upstairs.

Theodore froze just in front of his own room, _Maybe he knows about Eleanor… _"A friend." He spoked slowly as he was slightly scared and worried.

"And who's your friend?" Alvin raised his volume, intimidating his brother to tell the truth.

"Who cares?" Theodore blurted in a fast motion and quickly entered his room, followed by a loud slam. He slid down to floor and panted in quick breaths, "I need to warn Eleanor."

Alvin stood outside Theodore's bedroom, emotionless. He took out his phone again and stared at a message and a picture of a beautiful dress. "So," He took a deep breath, "It's true, huh?" He asked himself as he bit his lips, "Something that I never thought you would ever do, Theodore."

**Wow! Now this is officially my longest chapter! Please review! ****I won't be updating for a week, since my exam is on this week, wish me luck and you all to be entertained! Lol. There's a lot more author that writes better than me, a lot. You guys can read their stories while I'm away, author like BraveTheElements, Periosha, Simkaye or Cerulean Pen really wrote some great stories… Other authors are amazing too, give them a chance, you never know the reward. (wink)**

**BraveTheElements, thanks for the offer, =D, but I want to try this on my own, I want to practice as I watch how you all reacts and**** responds to the story, I really appreciate your help, but sometimes, we have to do something on our own to know what are we capable of. (My parents told me that! Lol.)**

**From-Pancakez**


	7. Accident Changes Thoughts

**Long time no see!, my mother manages to let me upload this chapter although I'm still in a exam… T****his is the seventh chapter! The next chapter won't come till 12 of October (My time.), when my exam ends after that, it will be regular update! XD You guys liked suspense? Why you all never told me that? (pout) Nothing belongs to me except the plot, the two teachers and the employees! (I just found out I have 4OC! XD)**

**ChipmunkfanNo1, I do appreciate your ideas, =D, you can't really see 100% of it showing in my stories, but you can say some of my own was inspired by you. Thanks. =D (I was trying to write myself, ideas can be only… referred.)**

**Accident Changes Thoughts**

_She's pretty and dare I say it, hot in that dress I bought…_

The bell interrupted his thought as Theodore snapped out of his world, _What? _

"Well," Theodore's German teacher, announced to the class, "Our lesson end here."

Students quickly ran out of the classroom, similar to them, Theodore quickly packed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Theodore," Theodore spun around as his German teacher approached him, "You had failed your test last time and you do remember th-"

"Oh," Theodore simply replied, not even looking at his direction, "Yeah," He nodded furiously, "I remember." He gave his reply.

"Good." Before could walk a step, he raised his eyebrows as he watched Theodore ran quickly to another direction.

"Must be the Eleanor girl." mumbled to his himself as he shrugged.

**

* * *

**

As Theodore ran through the hallway, he desperately scanned every locker, searching for a blob of spring green. _What was I thinking in class? _Theodore thought as he concentrated to the past, but only something yellowish and spring green swirled in his mind, _something_ _blonde… Spring green… _He suddenly spotted Eleanor, who was waiting at the entrance of their school, looking worriedly and kept her eyes around the crowd which was milling around.

"Eleanor!" He shouted to her from faraway as she turned to his direction, Theodore quickly waved to her as she gave him the same gesture. He ran to her and Eleanor smiled at him, _Blonde and spring green? _He shrugged as he approached her, _Must be the lemonade in the morning and the Pistachio I ate yesterday… _He thought.

"I was just about to warn yo-"

"Alvin, I get it." Eleanor cut him off as his eyes widened, shocked.

"He found out?" Theodore asked nervously as he turned his head around, finding his red-clad brother.

"Almost." Eleanor whispered as she stood closer to him, "What you said yesterday that made him suspicious?" She asked warm-heartedly, not wanting to make him feel guilty.

Theodore let out a deep breath as there was no sign of his eldest brother, "Nothing." He turned back to her, "Yesterday, Alvin just suddenly asked me about it." He told her confusingly.

"And today, he just keeps annoying me with those questions!" She scoffed to herself, thinking the irritation caused by her boyfriend.

"About whom you hung out with?" Theodore guessed.

"Yeah…" She sighed, "Why would he suddenly get so sceptical?" She mumbled to herself.

"Maybe someone told him about our secret?" He suggested.

Eleanor stayed silent for awhile, "Jeanette can't be that…" She gulped, "Evil…"

"Well," Theodore spoke slowly, "No one else knows about our tutoring." He stated timidly.

They stared at their shoes for a moment, thinking about the same subject. "Who could it be?" They asked together as they looked up from the floor.

Theodore put his arm around Eleanor shoulders as he squeezed her slightly, but affectionately. "Don't worry," He comforted her, there was a pause as Eleanor never gave any respond, "We'll just be more careful." He concluded finally.

Eleanor stared at him, "Okay." She smiled as they walked together back to their home, "Any lesson today?" She asked playfully.

"Yup," He nodded, "Outside again."

"Can we go to my house first?" Eleanor asked as she tugged the end of her shirt, "I had gym today but I never wash up." She grimaced.

"You house, huh?" Theodore asked, more to himself, _This could take awhile…_

"Sure," Theodore said as Eleanor smiled, afraid to get a negative answer, "Why not?" _Just waiting for her, nothing's wrong… _He thought.

They walked silently, as they reached the Miller's house, she unlocked the door and quickly blushed, "I'll be right back." She said quickly as Theodore felt something left his hand and she ran into her room.

Theodore stared at his hand, _What was… that?_ He was perplexed but he brushed off the thought and sat on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Jeanette heard a loud slam of her room, or the chipette's room, as she turned around and to see a frantic sister running around. Eleanor threw her stuff on her bed, quickly grabbed her shirt from the closet and entered the bathroom. Jeanette simply stared at the bathroom's door, _Okay… _She thought, _Guess she's not having any lesson with Theodore today. _She shrugged and turned back to her desk.

Eleanor entered the room as she looked at the mirror, _I was holding… _She giggled to herself, _Theodore's hand again? _She took off her clothes and switched on the shower, _I don't even realise that… _She stepped into the shower as she grabbed a shampoo, _It's normal for best friend to hold hand, _She bit her lips and furrowed her eyebrows together, _Right? _She stood there for a long time, letting the water to make her soaking wet without even putting on her shampoo, asking an answer for her own question.

_Right? _She was utterly confused at this point.

**

* * *

**

Theodore looked at his watch again, watching the needle jumping from each second to another as he looked up to the chipette's room, _What is taking Eleanor so long? _He stood up from the coach and walked upstairs. As he reached their room, he opened the door and he was surprised to find another chipette in the room.

"Theodore?" Jeanette asked again, using the same tone from another day. **(Refer to chapter 5.)**

"Hey, Jeanette." Theodore greeted awkwardly, _Not that, Not that!_

"What are you doing here?" Theodore immediately rolled his eyes, _I hate that! _"Uh," He was speechless, "Waiting for Eleanor." He spoke meekly at the last word.

Jeanette glared at him and turned her head to the direction of the bathroom before looking at him again, "Seriously," Jeanette stood up from her chair and grabbed the collar of Theodore's shirt, pulling his figure nearer to her, "Are you two cheating on Alvin?" She hissed.

Theodore eyes quickly widened as he shook his head wildly because his mouth seemed to be shut by nervousness.

"So…" Jeanette raised her eyebrow, "What's the reason you bought the dress for her?" She asked slowly as she recalled what had happened yesterday.

_(flash back)_

_Eleanor quickly gasped, earning confused looks from her sister, "Not only that," Eleanor said cheerfully as she reached down, "Theodore brought a dress for me too!" She exclaimed happily as she held up the dress and rubbed her face against it smoothly._

_Jeanette simply widened her eyes, "Theodore bought a dress for her and she seemed super-duper happy like in those creepy childish shows…" Jeanette mumbled, "Theodore, huh?" And nodded her head understandingly._

_(flash back ended)_

"Well…" Theodore pulled his tone as he fiddled around with his thumbs and shifted his eyes around in uncomfortable way, "We're bestfriends, aren't we?" He indicated himself and Eleanor.

Jeanette tilted her head up as she narrowed her eyes at him, Theodore bit his lips as if he was waiting for his punishment, _Bestfriend after a few days of 'tutoring'? _She smiled to herself as she sat back down on her chair, "She's in the bathroom." Jeanette simply informed him, _I would like to see where is this 'tutoring' leading to…_

Theodore let a deep breath as he wiped some cold sweat from his forehead, _It's so close, _He was relieved,_ but why would Jeanette changed the subject? _He gave up on that question and walked to the bathroom. Theodore rose up his knuckle and prepared to knock the door. However, He stopped abruptly. _Should I? _He shrugged.

"Elea-"

"Ahhhhh!"

That half-pronounced name was followed by a surprised scream and a quick door slam. Theodore knocked on the air, but there was nothing.

"Eleanor?" Jeanette asked as she walked to Theodore who was froze at the spot, "Theodore, wha- Whoa!" She grabbed Theodore face, making him to face her direction and her eyes widened, "Why is your nose bleeding?" She asked frantically.

Suddenly, Jeanette realised the presence of the bathroom's door just beside her. _Oh… _The realisation hit her, _I told her to practice on how to wear her clothes in the bathroom… _She smirked, _Serves her right._

"Theodore," Jeanette started, "There's a bathroom down the hall." She said kindly, "Go and wash your nose." She offered.

Theodore simply turned around with his jaw wide opened, repeatingly opened and closed like a fish gulping for air. He walked out of the room in a zombie-like state, and sauntered to another bathroom.

Jeanette laughed in her mind, _Some boy just saw her bare before her boyfriend. _She thought to yesterday, thinking about how Eleanor rubbed her face against the dress happily, _Or not. _She chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Theodore stared at his soaking wet face , looking at the mirror and let the water going freely, not bothered to close it.

_Whoa…_ Theodore thought slowly, _I never thought Eleanor has such a… _He put his elbow on the basin followed by his head on his palm, _Body…_ And he stared into the space dreamily, _Her hair is smooth and it's actually so… long after she took her pigtails off… _

He placed another elbow on the basin and steadied his head on it, _And her legs are…whoa… _He smiled to himself, _Her breasts are so round and soft… _He thought back to his memories as the crotch of his pants got tighter.

Theodore suddenly awoke from his trance and slapped himself a few times on his cheeks, literally. _Stop it man! _He cupped the running water with his two palms and splashed his face with it, _She's your bestfriend! _He stopped the splashing, slowly looked up and stared into his own emerald eyes again, _She's… gone…_

Theodore finally placed his palm on the tap, but stopped at that position. _She's… taken… _He closed his eyes and looked away from the mirror. _How could I even have those thoughts about Eleanor! _He stopped at that sentence, _But then again…_

He shook his head and banged it on the wall, _Damn it! _He cursed for this unusual occurrence, _I can't get her out of my head! _He finally closed the tap and walked out of the bathroom, _What happens now? _He gulped, _Face the deadly music? _He looked at floor which was just placed in front of the chipette's room, seeing two shadows and light coming out from the opening crack of the door, _More importantly, _He gathered his courage, not ever his whole life to be so brave, more than the time when he faced the werewolf, _What will Eleanor think of me? _He braced himself and took a step towards the room.

**

* * *

**

"Ahhhhh!"

Eleanor quickly backed off and slammed the door, she took the towel from the hanger and clutched to her chest, tight.

_Did I imagined that? _Eleanor asked herself as she panted from the shout she just made, _I know I was thinking about Theodore… _She bit her lips, _But this is too much!_

She looked down to herself, _My bestfriend just saw me bare… _She shook her head slowly, _How am I supposed to live with that?_ She question herself worriedly.

_How about your green-clad bestfriend? _The tiny voice once again spoke in her mind, _Yeah… _Eleanor agreed with the voice, _What will Theodore think of me? _She looked down to her body, _I'm so… ugly…_

_Hold on, E. _The voice continued, _Remember just now? _

Eleanor closed her eyes, focusing. _Remember what?_

_His expression, _The voice paused, _Is the key._

_His… _Eleanor peeked up at that and threw her towel away, _He was shocked! _She quickly grabbed her clothes and wore it, _And he was… _She chuckled, _Nosebleeding?_

_Am I… _Eleanor grasped the doorknob, about to leave the bathroom, _Good enough for… _She twisted the doorknob and a click sound came out from it, signaling the unlocked door, _Theodore? _

__

**

* * *

**

She opened the door once again, "Theodore?" She asked.

"Theodore?" She searched and scanned the whole room.

"Eleanor," Jeanette stood up from her chair as Eleanor was surprised to find her in their room, "Nosebleeding boy is in the bathroom." Jeanette smirked as she pointed outside the hall.

Eleanor stood on her tip-toe enthusiastically, "Really?" She asked happily.

"Uh…" Jeanette was weirded out to find that Eleanor felt happy about the whole occasion, _She's happy that Theodore is nosebleeding, _"Ya." She answered, _Because of her?_

Eleanor walked to the door of the room, _What should I tell him later? _She clenched her fists with nervousness, _What should I do?_

__

**

* * *

**

"_Hey, Eleanor."_

"_Oh," Eleanor saw Theodore came out from the bathroom in the hall, "I…Uh…"_

"_It's ok." Theodore said softly._

_He suddenly hold her waist with one arm and tripped her, making her falling but caught one of her hand with his free hand._

_Eleanor was shocked, but Theodore simply smiled down at her, "I'm heroic, aren't I?" He asked with a wink._

_Theodore pulled her tighter to her, "Eleanor…", His lips travelled down to her neck, "You're sexy," He whispered seductively, "Why you never told me that?" _

"_But I…"_

"_Shush…" He silenced her, "We're together now…"_

_He kissed her neck tenderly and everything happened so fast, their first time on the floor, in her hall…_

__

**

* * *

**

"That is just so wrong!" Eleanor screamed to herself, _Why would that scene came to my mind?_

Theodore stopped his footsteps just outside of the room, freezing in middle of the hallway, _Oh, no. _Theodore bit his lips in anticipation, _She's angry at me…_

"What is it?" Jeanette asked her curiously, "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Eleanor thought back to her daydream, "Argh!" She grumbled in frustation, _It's wrong but it felt so right at same time… _She shook her conscience away.

"One minute and you're happy that Theodore saw you bare," Theodore heard this as his eyes widened as big as a ping-pong ball, _What? _"But now you're angry at him?" Jeanette questioned Eleanor. _Oh, _Theodore sighed disappointedly, _She is still furious…_

Eleanor gasped as she held Jeanette's collar angrily, "How did you just read my mind?" She hissed menacingly as she doesn't want anyone, especially Theodore to overhear it.

Jeanette was scared that the little beast was released from her cute, little sister, _She never get this angry even I tease her about Alvin! _"Lucky guess?" She asked timidly, scared that a wrong answer would brought her a black eye, not the small one from the best soccer girl in the whole school.

"You better shut it from Theodore," She pulled Jeanette face closer to her, making her forehead touching hers, "Understand?" She scoffed in a Brittany-like way.

"Eleanor…" Eleanor quickly released Jeanette and spun around to faced a green-clad chipmunk, "Theodore!" Letting her sister fell on the floor with a shriek. "I'm really sorry about just now…" Theodore apologised as he stood beside the door, "I guess I'll be leaving…" He slowly turned back to hall.

"Wait!" Eleanor ran to him as he turned around, "It's ok," Eleanor spoke timidly, "It's fine." She blushed.

"But…I…"

"Just…" Eleanor looked around, as if searching for something, "Uh…" She put her hands behind her shyly, "Don't tell anyone," She pleaded, "Okay?" She blurted it in a blabbering way.

Theodore hesitated, _She's only scared that Alvin would find out? _"Okay, I…" He gulped slightly, "Guess…" _She's only thinking about Alvin… _He bit his lips at his thought, _Not me… _

"How about we get to our tutoring?" Eleanor asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Sure." Theodore smiled, _At least she's not angry…_

With that, both of the chipmunk left the room. Jeanette stared unbelievably at door where Theodore and Eleanor just stood, _He just saw her bare, her bestfriend! _Still sitting on the floor with her rear end, _One word and it's okay? _She slowly steadied herself with her limbs, _She didn't even helped me up! _Jeanette finally stood up. _Something must be going on._

__

**

* * *

**

As Eleanor reached the front door, she twisted the doorknob.

"Hold on!" Theodore stopped her from behind as she turned around and raised her eyebrows, _Her cooking is great anyway… _"We'll continue our lesson in the house." He explained.

Eleanor stared at him for a minute, "I thought we're going out?" She asked curiously, remembering his statement from yesterday.

"Later." He nodded, "But not now."

"So…" Eleanor closed the door as she stepped closer to him, "Now what?" She asked casually.

"Simple." Theodore said as he entered into the kitchen, followed by a totally perplexed green-clad chipette. "We'll do something that we have in common," He spun around to face her, "Or passionate in."

"Uh…" There was a tiny pause, "But what should I do with Alvin…" She made some hand gestures to replace her words, "In the kitchen?" Eleanor asked confusingly.

Theodore jaw dropped slightly, _Oh, yeah… _"But I'm not Alvin," He half-shrugged, "Am I?" He asked coyly.

Eleanor nodded understandingly, _Though I never realise that…_

"So," Theodore gestured the cabinet with his thumb, "Let's get cooking."

Eleanor giggled, _And he's the only boy around that loves to cook! "_I'll get the utensils." She offered sweetly as she turned around and searched the cabinet. Although she sneaked some giggles in the cabinets, _Just like me…_

Theodore smiled as he sat down on the dining chair, controlled by his hormones and once again, stared at her with awe and admiration. His eyes followed her everywhere, noticing every details surrounding Eleanor, _When she stuck her tongue out, _Theodore sighed dreamily with a really slow, "Wow…" He shook his head slightly, _She's really cute…_

When Jeanette walked down the stairs, curious about the clashing of tools in the kitchen, was surprised to find one love struck chipmunk staring at her sister, half drooling at the dining table.

Jeanette pushed her spectacles up to the bridge of her nose, _This should be interesting… _She walked towards Theodore and sat beside him, though he was unaware of her presence, she followed his gaze to her sister.

Jeanette pulled out a tiny notebook from her pocket with a pen as she closed the distance of her lips to Theodore's ear, "She's cute," She whispered softly to him in a motherly tone, "Isn't she?"

Theodore was still staring at Eleanor, when he thought his conscience came back to him, _She's cute, isn't she? _But this time, he never rejects the opinion. "Yeah…" He said softly, going unnoticed by the still-finding-utensils chipette.

Jeanette nodded slowly and wrote it on her book, she hesitated awhile before continuing, "And she's hot…" She whispered once again, exaggerating the 'hot' word.

"Uh huh." Theodore replied mindlessly, he crossed his arm on the table and rested his head on both hands, "Just hot…" He mumbled to himself.

Jeanette wrote it down again in her list, "And she's s-"

"I mean," Theodore suddenly opened his arm and spoke loudly, startling Jeanette to a shocked state, "She's voluptuous!" He exclaimed to the whole kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor spun around and shocked to see there were two chipmunks, but she continued to ask her previous question, "Who's volup- what?" She asked the froze green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore bit his lips so hard that he could practically feel his blood stopped its flowing in his mouth, _Why did I just said that out loud? _Slowly, he turned around and widened his eyes, "What are you doing here?" He mimicked Jeanette's irritating tone.

"Hey, guys." Jeanette greeted them as if nothing was going on, "What's up?" She used the popular phrase from Alvin's slang.

"Oh," Eleanor smiled but she was slightly disappointed, _I wish I could be alone with Theodore… _"Cooking." She said simply, _And no one else…_

"Yup." Theodore stood up as he panted in his mind, _That was really freaking close! _He walked to the counter and stood beside Eleanor, smiling at Jeanette. _What the heck I was saying just now! _His outer appearance was a lot different than his mind.

"What do you," He grabbed some pot and spatula, "Want to," He took a deep breath, collecting his composure, "Cook first?" He offered Eleanor sweetly.

Eleanor can't help but smiled at him, ignoring her purple-clad sister's presence. "I prefer to bake," She looked down to her feet, "Its you-"

"Then it's settled!" Theodore spoke quickly, cutting off her sentence, "Let's bake!" He vociferated enthusiastically, but confidently.

Theodore opened his arm widely and reached to grab the apron, but Eleanor simply leaned on the counter, using her left paw to grab the extra apron and stared at Theodore, _I wanted to asked his choice… _Theodore was still desperately trying to reach the apron, _But he just agreed with me, _She giggled, _He's so sweet!_

Suddenly, Theodore reached too far as Eleanor gasped quickly, _My favourite colour!_ She just accidently sneaked a peak of his boxer when his shirt lifted up high enough to show some limegreen stripes along with spring green.

Theodore grabbed the apron at the precise time and heard her gasp, "What's wrong?" He returned to his position as he turned to her, "Why did you gasped?" He asked kindly.

She blushed, really red, showing different shades of scarlet on her cheeks, "Nothing." She managed to blurted out and turned to the counter.

Jeanette raised her eyebrows, _Shy to each other… _She wrote something again in her notebook, _Definitely something._

While they put on their apron, Theodore peered at Eleanor through the corner of his eyes, _How gorgeous… _Watching her put on the apron gracefully, _How elegant…_

It was actually a few seconds, but for them, it was eternity, yearning to look at each other. When they finally turned around, they did what they could only do when they're stunned.

Smile.

Both of the chipmunk stared at each other for a moment, flashing back to moment when they looked into each other's eyes…

_(flash back)_

_Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, "You're not going to glare at him," He smiled, "But stare."_

_Eleanor soften her eyes, "His eyes are actually emeralds?" Letting some of her sweet instinct to kick in. "It's forest-green and shiny…"_

"_That's better." Theodore commented, "Wow, hazel brown, I never notice that..." He thought._

_(flash back ended)_

"Are you guys going to cook or what?"

The two chipmunks snapped out from their trance, silent and turned back to the counter, grabbing ingerdients from every part of the kitchen.

_I prefer 'Or what'… _Both of the green-clad chipmunk thought as their eyes flew to their hand, where the most special warmth they had received yesterday.

Jeanette stuck the tip of her pen to her notebook again, _staring into each other's eyes… _Jeanette smiled, but genuinely. _My work here is done. _She stood up from the chair quietly and walked to the stairs. Jeanette turned her head one last time to face the two chipmunks, whom were still chatting happily as they mixed the ingredients in the utensils, surrounded by an awkward sweetness which was still lingering in the kitchen along with the aroma of the cooking._ She's all yours. _Jeanette chuckled and walked up the stairs slowly, _My future brother-in-law…_

__

**

* * *

**

"Then," Theodore grabbed a spoon of mashed lemon, "You add it."

Eleanor looked as he sprawled the tiny pieces of lemon on their creation, "Now," Theodore held up the tray and walked to the corner of the counter, "You insert it into the oven." He crouched down and put it into the oven, carefully, scared to spoil their hardwork.

"I never heard of this recipe," Eleanor approached him as he stood up, "Where did you learnt it?" She asked curiously.

"I invented it." He explained simply as he pressed the button on the oven, setting the correct and accurate time.

Eleanor eyes immediately widened twice as large as her normal sizes, _He invented it? _"I…I'm…" She stuttered, lost in the dictionary of words, "Amazed." She found an almost suitable word, but the truth was, 'Struck by you'.

"Well…" His voice trailed off with his mind full of the past years laughter, he remembered the time when the whole class laughed at him when he couldn't climb up the rope or even run a few metre. "Cooking," He chuckled bitterly, creating a worried look from Eleanor, "Is the only thing I'm best at." He resented that last sentence, _Or good at._

Theodore looked away sadly, mumbling to himself, _I don't deserve her…_

_Why? _That rhetorical question asked from no where, but Theodore thought he had the best answer, _She's pretty, cute, nice, sweet, smart, confident but shy at times, and… _Theodore cringed at his next thought, _She's even muscular and useful than me…_

_Yet you know you want her… _His own conscience stood its ground, _Even behind your brother's back…_

"Teddy…"

Instintively, Eleanor walked slowly as she hugged him from side, making him to turn around and startled, She slid her arms just beside his waist, and her fingers joined at the back of Theodore.

Theodore looked at down at her as she rested her head on his chest and nuzzled her face against it. He was confused but thankful at the same time, he opened his arms, as he slowly, but reluctantly, hugged her back, pulling her just tinier figure closer to him.

She smiled but unnoticed by Theodore as her face buried in his chest, She finally looked up and stared into his eyes, _You're perfect. _However, her hesitance stopped her from that two simple, but complex words. Instead, all it came out from her lips were, "I know your're better." Soft, but audible.

Theodore's expression slowly crooked into a grin, as he gave her a last squeeze, "Thank you." He appreciated her comfort, eventhough she doesn't know his problem. To him, that simple hug, meant more than a long speech from a shrink.

Eleanor realised what she was doing and quickly pulled herself away from him, blushing and shy for times like this, "You invented it?" She asked again meekly, as if wanting a true answer.

He smiled and nodded, _At least she's trying to grab my focus from the… _He flinched in pain as he slightly rubbed his arm with his another palm, _awful memories… _He touched the old scar that was still resting beneath his sleeve. Theodore remembered it, _That day…_

As the bell rang off, only the green-clad chipmunks realised how long their last hug took them. Eleanor crotched down again to the oven and took the cake out. Daringly, She sweep the surface of the cake with her finger and tasted it by sucking on it.

She looked up to Theodore as he fiddled his thumbs around anxiously, _How is it? _He mouthed to her. Eleanor simply smiled and stood up, pulling herself closer to him once again, "The best cake ever." She whispered sweetly.

Theodore let out a deep breath that even he, himself doesn't realise he was holding back. _She said it was tasty! _He chanted repeatedly in his mind.

"If you like it," Theodore reached out with his right arm, "You can finish it later." He offered by opening the door of the refrigerator, indicating the opening space in it.

"Why later?" Eleanor asked him as she found an optimum space and put the cake into the refrigerator.

"We'll…" He closed the door of the refrigerator slowly as he walked again to the counter, "Continue our lesson outside." He informed her.

"Okay." She answered without any other thoughts, _As long I'm with you. _She smiled at her conscience.

She walked to the counter and hung on her apron. As Eleanor turned to her right side, Theodore already hung his apron and waiting just beside the door of the kitchen.

"Lady first." Theodore said tenderly.

Eleanor smiled at him as she walked past him, "Don't mind if I do!" She played along with a giggle.

Eleanor opened the front door and stepped out to the porch, _I like lemon… _She giggled, _I have to ask him to bake again… _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the floral scent from outside, _Maybe for my whole life!_

__

**

* * *

**

Theodore smiled at her as she walked past him to the front door and her figure disappeared out to the outdoor.

He turned around and met with the kitchen again, smiling at the previous event. _You're perfect. _He had heard those two words when he hugged Eleanor, barely, but seemed to be audible. Theodore chuckled to himself, _I'm just probably imagining… _He touched the surface of the table smoothly with the tip of his index finger, _Whenever Eleanor speaks to me, _He walked to the oven, _She seems to be perfect. _

Theodore hesitated for a moment, but finally smiled. _I'm lucky to meet her._

"Theodore!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back to Eleanor who was waiting outside.

He turned around again, and touched the oven with the back of his palm. _Her oven, huh? _Theodore looked through the window and saw his house, placed just a few block away. He smiled genuinely.

"That's an idea."

**Now you guys know why it's rated 'T'! This chapter is actually too long that I have to separate it into two parts! Well, In this chapter, a lot, And I mean, A LOT Theonor fluff in it. Currently, They realised something more and what's going to happen in the next chapter? **

**To RLYHYPERGUY, Actually, rather just 'physical attraction', I want to fix their love into one, feelings, emotions, attitutes, similarities and differences and lust at the same time. I'm only separating the essences into different chapters. =D And I just want to make as if Eleanor is kinda less shy around Theodore.**

**If you don't understand certain sentence from this stories, try guessing it how would it effect the later chapters, it's fun. =D Anyway, You guys like it? Tell me all about it in your reviews! (Note: next chapter is on 12 of October, be patient!)**

**From-Pancakez**


	8. A Kept But Broken Promise

**Hey again, and the good news are I finished my exam! ****(Technically, I haven't finish my chinese exam but I decided to update earlier.) Woo Hoo! And the regular updates are coming to your monitor~ This is the second part of the previous chapter, but I named it otherwise. And something to tell you all, please guys, please… This is a 'T' rated story, there maybe some lust existing somehow in the story, but this is seriously not a 'M' rated story, I just… don't write those. I mean, even myself is only 15, isn't that weird? I always try to make it clean, even if it does happen, it won't be in full detail. Plot and extra characters, are mine.**

**A Kept But Broken Promise**

"What were you doing in the kitchen?"

Theodore smiled to Eleanor, "It's nothing." He replied softly.

Eleanor hesitated, _I really shouldn't push it… _"Where are we…" She paused for awhile, "Going now?" She asked curiously.

"To the park." Theodore nodded at her, "The one with the ice cream and a large field?" He refreshed her mind.

Eleanor giggled, "You want to get mistaken by the employee again?" She teased playfully.

He chuckled to himself, "Maybe." He smirked deviously, but in a playful way.

Theodore turned around and walked down the pavement to the park, but Eleanor was froze at her spot, _Did he meant it? _She wished she could get the answer, but reality was cruel.

_Maybe. _That simple word replayed again in her mind, making her to be more curious and skeptical about Theodore's motive. _When did he get so sly? _She slightly cursed in her mind,

She chased up to him and held his hand, though his reply was a single smile. "You never told me about today's lesson," Theodore raised his eyebrows, "What's it called?" She asked in a kiddy but cute way.

"Well…" Theodore pulled his tone, delaying his answer, "Uh…" He shifted his eyes around as Eleanor stared at him for a reply, "Favourite activity?" He suggested, more like asking her opinion.

Eleanor perked up at that point, "We're getting ice-cream again?" She asked enthusiastically, _I'm way… hanging out more with him! _She giggled.

"Nah," Eleanor's jaw dropped slightly as Theodore started, "We're going to do something else." He informed her, _My oven… _He thought, _Time to put it into good use._

"Okay." She agreed happily, _Anything u say…_

__

**

* * *

**

"We're really…" Eleanor stared at Theodore for a second, "Not getting any ice-cream?" She asked worriedly.

"I told you once," Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, "And the answer is still the same." He confirmed.

"Other than that," Eleanor explained, "What could we be interested in?" She asked curiously.

Theodore walked to the field as she followed him, "Huh?" Eleanor asked again as Theodore never gave her any answer, "What are we interested in?" She repeated.

He turned to her slowly as he gave her a genuine grin and pointed to the field, "It's…" _Not what I'm interested, _"Soccer." _But what you're interested in…_

"But you never…" Her voice trailed off as she let him to fill in the blank.

Theodore breathed heavily, _She's Alvin's girlfriend… _"You and Alvin like soccer," He reasoned, "Isn't it?" He forced a smile.

Eleanor looked away, _I thought we're doing something we like…. _She smiled back at Theodore though disappointed, "Yeah, okay." _Not what Alvin likes…_

"Hey!" Theodore shouted to a few kids who were playing soccer as they turned their head to him, "Can we join?" He yelled as he hugged Eleanor closer to him, making her blushing in the process.

The kids quickly huddled into a tiny crowd and whispers were heard by the two green-clad chipmunks. Thedore and Eleanor simply looked to each other and shrugged.

"Okay!" Came a squeaky voice from one the kids as Theodore held up a thumb, agreeing with them.

There were seven kids in the field, five of them moved to a side and two of them left in another side of the field. The green-clad chipmunks walked to the side which has only two kids and raised up their eyebrows.

"Why do we…" Theodore tilted his head towards another side as the two kids turned to him, "Only have four players?" He asked confusingly.

"Well," One of the kid started after a long pause, "You two are the eldest here," The little kid shrugged, "You guys must be pro." He assumed.

Eleanor looked worriedly to Theodore as he turned his head to the opposite players and braced himself.

_Just wish I wouldn't get embarassed here… _He thought bitterly in his mind, _For the sake of Eleanor… _"Okay!" He said confidently like a couch, preparing for a final match. "Let's kick their butts!" Theodore clenched his fists. **(Theodore is actually still kinda sweet, It's weird for him to say the 'ass' word, don't you think?)**

Eleanor followed his gaze to the opposite players, outside, he may looked confident. However, book cannot be judged by the cover. _I know he's trembling… _She remembered his weakness in physical activities in their elementary school, _You don't have to do this for me…_

Suddenly, the ball flew and everyone moved from their position, desperate to kick the ball into the opposite goal.

_Theodore… _Eleanor was worried for him, a lot. _Please don't get hurt because of me…_

__

**

* * *

**

"Woohoo!"

The four players, including the two chipmunks, panted as they rest their plams on their knees. They listened to the opposite team's chant as they regained their breath.

"Uncle," One kid whispered sarcastically to Theodore as Eleanor overheard their conversation, "You're useless." He stated angrily.

When Eleanor wanted to go over to him and comfort him, she overheard the next part, the one that could stung Theodore's heart, deep.

"You're girlfriend is even better than you."

Eleanor stopped at her tracks, _Theodore…? _She waited for his reply as she stood at a position that was just enough to overhear their chatting.

She gasped at his action, astonished. As Theodore looked up to the kid, He smiled, happily.

"She's really good," He stated dreamily, "Isn't she?" He asked no one particularly.

The kid simply stared at him before going to his own position. When Theodore turned to see Eleanor staring at him, He gave a tiny wave to her, followed by a smile.

_Oh…_ She sighed guiltily, _Theodore…_

Right now, each of the team scored two points, they were tied. However, Theodore's team had scored only because of Eleanor. Both of their point were scored by her in just a matter of a few seconds. In order to make him better, Eleanor stopped scoring at one point, not wanting to earn the spot light from everyone.

Soon, the ball was kicked and the match started again. For this is the final round, the day had faded into an evening. After this, the two green-clad chipmunks would stopped from their tutoring.

"Pass the ball!"

The kids were shouting commands as their ran around, even human's eyes could not follow the ball's movement.

As the ball was passed around, Eleanor eyes flew to Theodore again. He was trying his best, but he still never helped the team in any way, he even got a few bruises through this tiny competition.

_Theodore, _Eleanor pleaded in her mind, _Just say stop! _She bit her lips, _Don't get hurt because of me!_ She closed her eyes and prayed, hard. For the first time in her life, Eleanor never thought that she would hate soccer, for the sake of her friend.

As she looked up again, the ball flew to her in a fast motion. With her amazing soccer skills, she stopped it with ease and looked around to pass the ball.

**

* * *

**

Theodore was standing just around the opposite goal as he saw Eleanor stopped the ball without a sweat.

_You want to make her happy, _His conscience came back to him, _Don't you?_

_What should I do? _He asked himself.

_Score a goal, _There was a pause as if his conscience just shrugged, _Simple._

_But I can't… _He sobbed in his mind, _I'm weak…_

_You can… _Now the voice gotten tinier, _But you refuse to… _His conscience reminded him.

Theodore immediately stood his ground against his own mind, _I won't break my promise! _He screamed firmly and confidently in his mind. **(Don't think about the promise, I'll explain later at the A/N.)**

_You're not breaking it… _The tiny conscience smirked in his brain, _You thought of the idea, didn't you? _The conscience asked sarcastically, _Your oven, your past…_

_I wan't planning to use it! _He debated, _It was just an idea! _He reasoned again.

_There is a way, _Now, the conscience's voice gotten softer. _Just admit her nickname._

Theodore stopped for awhile, thinking in his mind. _Can I?_

_This is your chance, _The voice adviced, _Replace your old love with your-_

_What if… _Theodore cut his conscience sentence off and asked worriedly, _What if…_

_She doesn't even realise that you never called her nickname, _The conscience stated, _You, of all the six chipmunks…_

With that, Theodore made his decision.

**

* * *

**

"Ellie!"

Eleanor turned her head to Theodore, where her nickname were called. He waved his arms around frantically, indicating that she should pass to him.

_I hope I don't hurt him… _Eleanor bit her lips and kicked the ball to Theodore. The ball flew through the field, almost made contact with Theodore from above.

_Remember, _Theodore conscience spoke one last time in a cheerful way, _You're just trying to make her happy..._

When the ball finally flew to Theodore, He gathered all his strength and kicked the ball hard, as if he kicked it for his whole life.

The ball shot through the field with an amazing speed, when the goalkeeper only realised the incoming ball, the ball had already reached the net, making Theodore's team won.

"Yeah!"

As everybody looked at each other in shock, Eleanor ran to Theodore as he gave a big bear hug, crushing each other's body in their arms.

"You did it! You did it!" Eleanor chanted happily as she hopped slightly.

Theodore stopped her from jumping and pulled her into a last squeeze, "We did it." He whispered sweetly to her.

Eleanor smiled as the two kids walked to them. "Hey, Bro!" The previous kid punched Theodore's arm lightly, "I take my offense back." He apologised with a blush.

"None taken." Theodore smiled as he held her hand again, "Let's go." He offered her softly.

Eleanor sneaked a peek at Theodore from her eyes, _That shot was… _She smiled to herself in her heart, _Fabulous…_

"Pistachio?" Theodore asked kindly as he gestured the ice-cream truck.

Eleanor giggled, "You know me too well."

**

* * *

**

"Here?"

"Yup!" Theodore answered enthusiastically, the two green-clad chipmunks sat down just under a tree and ate their ice-cream in silence.

"Teddy?" Eleanor wondered meekly.

"Yeah?" He stopped licking and turned his head to her.

"How you made that shot?" She asked curiously.

Instantly, Theodore's heartbeat stopped for a second. _Should I tell her? _He asked himself, _Just the oven part is fine… _His conscience suggested.

"You know I like to bake, right?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh." She nodded mindlessly, wanting to hear his explaination.

"And the funny thing is…" Theodore licked his ice-cream once before continuing, "The oven in my house spoiled."

"Soccer and oven?" She raised her eyebrows, "I don't understand." She concluded.

"Everytime my oven is jammed," He chuckled to himself, "I have to kick it in order to bring it back to life." He explained.

Eleanor opened her lips, but only air came out from her mouth. "That kick," She asked unbelievably, "Was trained through your 'oven-kicking'?" She questioned, shocked.

"Yeah." Theodore smiled and finished his ice-cream quietly. _Though you never told her everything… _He flinched at his conscience's words.

She stared at him for a second, _I never knew his kicking was amazing! _She giggled, _He has a lot that I don't know. _She smiled to herself as she licked her ice-cream, _And I want to find out!_

"It's really hot!" Theodore exclaimed as his voice interrupted her thoughts.

Without a warning, Theodore took off his shirt, letting the cold breeze to blow at him, drying off his sweat. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he leaned at the tree, taking a short rest.

Eleanor eyes widened as she saw his bare chest, _Wow… _She could felt herself aroused by staring at the half-bare chipmunk, _Nothing like I ever seen… _She used the tip of her finger to trace the outline of his cute, but slightly roundish tummy, _This is… _She pictured different, as everytime the soccer team player took off their shirt, she seen it. _Special and… _Most of the boy had a muscular build, but Theodore was different. _Unique… _Unknowingly, without thinking, she slowly placed her head on his chest. _Something that I don't have…_

Theodore slowly opened his eyes as Eleanor's head made contact with his bare chest, He looked down and she seemed to be dozing off on his chest.

_She must be tired…_ Theodore chuckled quietly to himself, _I never saw her sleeping, _He smiled and used his fingers to stroke her blonde hair. _Cute is the word…_

_But, _Theodore's fingers stopped at once as the lingering on her hair was ceased. _Why would she lean on me? _Theodore asked himself, unsure of his surrounding. _Automatically…?_

_Because she's interested… _Theodore flinched at his second mind, _with you._

_Impossible, _Theodore shook his head negatively, _Of all the people, _Theodore thought back to his red-clad brother. _Why would she choose me?_

_Because, _The mind spoke, _You had kept the promise but broke it at same time. _There was a tiny silence in his brain, _You broke it for her. _The voice said in a matter-of-fact tone. **(Again with the promise, I'll explain at the A/N later)**

Theodore stayed silent, waiting for another respond before starting, _She doesn't even know about my promise, _Theodore sighed. _Why would sh-_

_She felt it._

_Huh? _Theodore blinked repeatedly, _she… _He bit his lips, _Felt it?_

_Obviously. _His mind replied with a pinch of sarcasm.

_How? _Theodore once again ran his fingers through Eleanor's hair, smoothly. _How come? _He asked again.

_Let's see… _The voice started another topic, _You companied her, _The voice listed, _You taught her, you helped her… _The voice stopped for awhile, _Shall I continue?_

_Please do. _Theodore pleaded his conscience.

_You love her, _Before Theodore could debate with his mind, It said its last sentence. _The rest, _Theodore could imagine his conscience half-shrugged, _You have to find out…_

Theodore sighed, "But…" He muttered to himself, "I…Cold!"

He quickly jumped up as Eleanor woke up from his sudden movement and hopped up as well. "What is it?" She asked frantically, wondering to find what had disturbed her blissful slumber.

"Your ice-cream!" He exclaimed in an anxious way, "It dropped on my stomach!" He explained quickly as he used his hands to sweep off the green-cold half-frozen liquid from his fur.

"Oh!" Eleanor realised as she quickly went to him, "I'm sorry!" She apologised quickly in a blurted way and help him to wipe the ice-cream as well.

After a few seconds, the frantic situation calmed down and both of chipmunk stood at there, embarassed.

Mostly, it's Eleanor.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor repeated again timidly as she looked down to her shoes, _I'm sorry… _She repeated one last time in her mind.

Theodore let out a breath and laughed slightly, "It's cool." He said simply as he reached down and grabbed his shirt, "Come one," He tilted towards the direction of their house, "Let's go home." He offered kindly.

As he spun around to walk towards his house, he wore his shirt and thought again. _Ellie, huh? _He sighed and followed by a grin. _Guess I'm still keeping my promise._

__

**

* * *

**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Eleanor used her palm to slap her forehead as she walked behind Theodore to her house. _I should finish that ice-cream! _She sighed in a frustrated way, _And no one would disturb us…_

_I do wonder… _She tapped her chin, _Does the tutoring includes… _She gulped as she stared at the back of Theodore. _Kissing?_ Eleanor took note of her mind and quickly shook off the thought.

She hung her head down in disappointment, _What should I do after the tutoring?_

_Make Alvin to pay more attention to you, _Her another mind spoke up, _Duh._

_After that, _She mumbled to herself, _What else?_

_Happy life with Alvin… _Her conscience explained, _That's the whole point of finding Theodore… _The voice paused,_ Right?_

_Yeah… _Eleanor replied to herself mindlessly.

_So… _The voice was curious, _Why are you still feeling upset about it?_

_I… _Eleanor paused, _Don't know…_

_How about we have a quiz right now? _The voice suggested.

_Quiz? _Eleanor scratched her head slightly.

_Who do you love? _The voice asked casually as it ignored Eleanor's curiousity.

It took Eleanor a moment before she decide her answer, _Alvin, of course. _Eleanor answered in a way which indicated that the question is dumb.

_Who do you want to spend time with? _The voice fired another question.

Eleanor was speechless as this question came to a really hard decision, _Alvin or…_

_Brittany? _The voice groaned at her answer, _I thought you hate to shop with Brittany._

_Jeanette? _Eleanor shook her head as she thought that, _Libraries aren't my favourite place._

_Simon? _She was taken aback by her own guess, _I don't even spend time with him!_

_Miss Miller? _Eleanor raised her eyebrow at that, _No offense, _Eleanor replied as if her conscience was Miss Miller, _But her friends are really annoying._

_So… _Eleanor asked her next question, very timidly, as she wanted to avoid one particular name.

_Dave?_

_When it come to this, _The voice sighed, _You're pretty stupid._

_So its…_

"Ellie!"

She snapped out from her debates and looked up, seeing a green-clad chipmunk standing faraway, "Huh?" She asked herself quietly.

"Why are you walking so slow?" Theodore yelled to her.

"Oh!" Eleanor realised she stopped walking at one point and quickly ran to him. _Theodore?_

__

**

* * *

**

"Well," Now the two green-clad chipmunks were standing in front of the porch, "You did great," He complimented her kindly.

"When…" Eleanor bit her lips very hard, scared to know the truth. "Is the tutoring going to end?" She finally asked meekly.

Theodore was taken aback by that question, _I never thought of that… _"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "Might be in a few days…" His guessed.

Eleanor's mouth formed into a 'O' shape as she let out a tiny "Oh…" _A few days… _Eleanor was disappointed, extremely. _A few days more to hang out with…_

"Well," Theodore spun around and stopped before taking a step towards his house, turning his head to Eleanor and continued, "Bye." He almost whispered the last word as he gave his popular 'sweet smile'.

"Wait!" Eleanor quickly shouted as she held his wrist, earning confused look from Theodore. "I… Uh…" She stuttered, _Why is the three word so hard to say! _She screamed in her mind.

"Something you want to say?" Theodore asked tenderly as he tilted his body slightly towards her in a cute way, worried for her.

"Uh…" _Why is it so hard!_

"Bye, Teddy!" She quickly blurted out the three pronunciations and entered her house. Eleanor slammed the front door so fast that the whole house could hear and she slid down to the floor weakly.

Jeanette saw her from upstairs and raised her eyebrows, _Something's wrong? _Jeanette took out her notebook and scanned through it, _She was alright just now…_

Suddenly, Jeanette's phone rang and she took it into her room before answering, "Hello?"

Back at the living room, Eleanor slowly placed her arm on her lap and looked at her hand again, staring at it, hard. Eleanor quickly shook her head twice in negative and buried her face in her palms.

_What am I going to do?_

__

**

* * *

**

"Okay…" Theodore slowly said to himself, _What was that? _Theodore raised one of his eyebrows, _Is saying goodbye to me that hard? _He asked by staring at Miller's door.

_Because she's Ellie. _His conscience emphasized the word 'Ellie'.

_Sometimes, _Theodore turned around and walked to his own house, _I hate you. _He chuckled.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Jeanette?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know there's something weird going on between my baby brother and your baby sister?"

There was sound of slipping and tripping coming from the phone as the chipmunk stared at the phone with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeanette asked timidly as she steadied herself after she tripped over because of the shocking question.

"I just saw them talking, and really shy, just in front of your house." The chipmunk stated suspiciously.

Jeanette was silent for awhile, _Should I tell him? _She made her decision quick enough and answered.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."

"Thanks, Jeanette." The chipmunk showed his thankfulness. _I'm worried and that meant a lot to me._

"Bye, Simon." Jeanette bit her lips at that sentence, _I hope I made the right choice._

"Bye, Jeanette." Simon shut his phone as he hid himself behind a bush, watching Theodore walking, or hopping back to their house with whistles.

_Something is going on around here… _Simon tapped his chin twice, thinking. _I better… _He pushed up his spectacles before observing his green-clad brother, _Talk to Eleanor about this._

__

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure that you gave him the numbers?"

"Of course!" Brittany answered as if she was just insulted, "Why wouldn't I?"

"This doesn't have any benefit for you, you know?" Alvin stated simply.

"There is," Brittany bit her lips, "It just…"

Alvin chuckled to himself, "Theodore, huh?" He asked coyly.

Brittany slapped Alvin arm lightly as he laughed, "Shut up!" She hissed playfully.

"I'm just joking!" Alvin laughed, "It's nothing!"

"I'm home!"

"Oh no!" Brittany exclaimed frantically, "Theodore's back!" She explained as Alvin rolled his eyes at her statement, "What should I do!" She asked quickly.

'Do what you want at the first place," Alvin shrugged with a smirk, "Just don't tell him that you gave the numbers." Alvin smirked, _Everything is just fine…_

"Brittany? Alvin?" Theodore asked as he closed the door and approached them who were sitting on the coach together, _What are they doing, _Theodore paused his mind, _Together?_

"Hey, Theodore." Brittany whispered seductively as she stood up from the coach and threw her arms around his neck, making Theodore's eyes went larger. "Are you…" She traced the line of his chest before continuing, "Free tonight?" She finished the question as she breathed, hot and warm on his neck.

"Uh…" He was confused and little shocked, but he wasn't interested in Brittany, "Sorry," This word earned startled look from the red and pink-clad chipmunks, "I have stuff to do." _When the tutoring ends, _Theodore mind darkened, _Then I'll only come and ask you out._

Brittany backed off from him as she mouthed to Alvin, _What the? _She, herself was confused as she looked back to Theodore, _No one ever rejects me! _She scoffed in her mind.

"Now," Theodore started to walk to the stairs, up to his room, "If you don't m-"

"Theodore?"

"Yes, Dave?" Theodore turned and met his caretaker at the entrance of their kitchen, "What is it?" He asked politely.

"I have…" Dave took a deep breath, "Something to talk with you." He explained calmly.

"Sure thing, Dave." Alvin smirked in his mind, _At least my plan is working now._

With that, the caretaker and the green-clad chipmunk entered the kitchen, having their own conversation.

"I'm sorry that," Alvin gave Brittany a look full with sympathy, "Your plan never work." He apologised.

Brittany sighed heavily, and ran her palm through her face with frustration. _What should I do?_

"But," Brittany looked up at that word, "Because of you," Alvin chuckled to himself, "My plan worked." He smiled.

"What are you exactly trying to say?" Brittany asked, clearly irritated and annoyed.

Alvin chuckled one last time before continuing, "Thanks." He said truthfully, "I can always count on you." Lastly, he smiled.

Brittany waved off his speech simply and walked to the door, "Anything." She smiled, "Bye."

"Bye." Alvin slightly waved before hearing the voice coming out from the kitchen, _Brittany, _Alvin took a deep breath and walked up stairs, _Thanks. _He repeated in his mind.

**

* * *

**

_My plan has failed? _Brittany thought as she stepped down from the Sevilles' porch, _Theodore never fell for me?_

Brittany turned her head to the Seville's house, watching Alvin in his room, happily playing his guitar because of what just happened.

Brittany giggled in a girly way, though full with sinister meaning in it. She turned around and walked back to the Miller's house, slightly shaking her head in negative.

_My plan, _Brittany looked up front and saw her own house, seeing Eleanor beside her window, taking out her yesterday's dress and stared at it. _Is the one… _Brittany smirked and took out her lipsticks before applying it._ Working right now._

__

**

* * *

**

"So…" Theodore started casually, "What do you want to talk about?" He asked politely.

Dave stayed silent for awhile, making Theodore a bit nervous and anxious. "Dave?" Theodore managed to squeak out timidly.

"Your…" Dave sat down on a dining chair, "German failed?" Dave asked weakly.

"Well…" Theodore chuckled dryly, "I told you before." He stated as he looked away.

"Today," Dave spoke again as Theodore turned back to him, "Your German teacher, had called me." He informed him slowly.

"For what?" Theodore was confused, but rather more shocked. _Why would has Dave's number? _Theodore bit his lips, _I never told him that…_

"He told me that…" Dave looked away as if he was ashamed, "You missed the retake-test after school." Dave managed to accept the truth as he spoke out, just loud enough to let Theodore hear.

Immediately, A quick flash back happened in Theodore brain before saying his next word.

_(flash back)_

"_Theodore," Theodore spun around as his German teacher approached him, "You had failed your test last time and you do remember th-"_

"_Oh," Theodore simply replied, not even looking at his direction, "Yeah," He nodded furiously, "I remember." He gave his reply._

"_Good." Before could walked a step, he raised his eyebrows as he watched Theodore ran quickly to another direction._

_(flash back end)_

"Shit."

**Looks like someone is in trouble~ Theodore's test is actually for those who had failed, not for everyone, I have to make that clear. Anyway, the next chapter will be written after I finish the one-shot, if you guys read it, you will understand what is ****Theodore talking about when he's thinking. The one-shot is called 'I never wanted to be strong', watch out for it! **

**I'm trying really hard to make Eleanor seemed like interested in Theodore although he's not really muscular like many author would try to alter that. (No offense to anybody, I'm just trying this way. =D, So that people would realise how would the relationship works out even if they never change a lot from how people remember them in the cartoon.) **

**Please review and tell me what you realise or understand in this chapter! As well as your opinion.**

**From-Pancakez**


	9. Feelings That Triggered By Lies

**We meet again… I'm sorry but this story this coming to the ending, (No!) But don't worry, this is not the last cha****pter. Thanks to you all that have reviewed my stories. Really, thanks. You have to read my one-shot, 'I never wanted to be strong' before continuing from this chapter. Anyway, Let's move on to the story and get on with it!**

**Only the plot and extra characters are mine! (I have seven more characters, the kids!)**

**Feelings That Triggered By Lies**

"Eleanor…"

Eleanor simply sighed before continuing to doodle her notebook, writing and drawing all over it. _No tutoring… _She thought slowly.

"Eleanor…"

Eleanor rested her elbow and steadied her head on her palm before staring at her notebook again. _Is that okay… _Another thought ran through her mind.

"Eleanor!"

She quickly snapped up from her own world as she blinked repeatedly, "What?" She asked confusingly.

As Eleanor realised she was sitting in the cafeteria with her two sisters and Simon, they were staring at her strangely.

"What's…" Brittany spoke up for them, "Wrong with you?" She finally asked.

Eleanor sighed again, really heavy that caused her siblings and her blue-clad friend to raise up their eyebrows, "I'm fine…" Her voice trailed off.

"You're not eating," Jeanette stated worriedly, "Instead you're just doodling on your notebook," The chipmunks tilted their head slightly towards the spring-green clad chipette, "Please tell us." She pleaded her baby sister.

"It's really nothing." Eleanor looked away, clearly something was bothering her mind. _It's something larger than you have ever had._ Her conscience said. "I need to be alone." She informed them as she stood up and walked out to the entrance, _Theodore…_ That name flooded her mind again.

**

* * *

**

"I'm really starting to worry about Eleanor," Jeanette explained to the two remaining chipmunks, "She has been like this since breakfast." Jeanette gestured to the chipette who just left the cafeteria.

"Me too," The blue and purple-clad chipmunk turned their attention to Brittany, "Even when Alvin asked whether she wants a date," She shook her head slightly in negative, "She rejected!" She exclaimed at the last word.

"The weirdest was…" Jeanette whispered as the chipmunks tilted their ear to her, desperate to listen to her, "She hated lemon," Brittany grimaced at that thought, "But she finished the whole lemon cake herself!" She recalled what has happened yesterday.

_Weird fact and Eleanor never accept Alvin's offer… _"I always thought," Simon tapped his chin a few times, "Eleanor wanted to be noticed by Alvin?" He asked the two Millers curiously.

Brittany simply smirked as Jeanette twiddled her thumbs nervously and turned her head away from the table. "Not anymore." Jeanette mumbled under her breath. _I know exactly what is going on around here._

As Simon thought he imagined Jeanette saying those two words, a memory came to his mind, vividly. _Hold on._ He turned to the purple-clad chipette.

"Jeanette?" He asked her casually.

"Huh?" She replied with another question timidly. _Please don't…_

"Aren't you going to…" Simon made some hand gestures, "Explain to me…" Simon shortened the distance between himself and Jeanette, "About my baby brother and your baby sister?" He asked confusingly.

Jeanette froze at her chair, _I did promised Simon that…_ "Uh…" She stuttered meekly.

"You want to know," Brittany started as Simon and Jeanette turned to the pink-clad chipette, "What's going on between Theodore and Eleanor?" She asked with a smirk as she took out a compact mirror. _My plan is going better than I thought. _Brittany giggled at her thought.

"So…" Jeanette released a breath as Simon changed his focus to Brittany, "What is it?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Simple." Brittany told him non-chalantly as she applied her make-up with her mirror, "Look at her notebook." She pointed at the notebook Eleanor left behind without even looking at it.

Jeanette and Simon exchanged perplexed glances as they leaned towards the notebook. Jeanette shrugged as if nothing but Simon's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Can some one tell me," Simon asked the two chipette as he pointed at the notebook, "What is 'Theodore and Eleanor'," Simon glared at them, "Doing in a giant heart with a bunch of cupid arrows?" He asked as he shifted his glare from Jeanette to Brittany.

Brittany simply opened the cap of her lipstick as Jeanette turned to him with a sheepish look, "Guess I'll have to explain to you," Jeanette sighed with a blush, "Huh?"

**

* * *

**

Theodore continued to throw his baseball and catch it in his palm as he laid on his green bed, alone in the house.

_I forgot my test?_ He asked himself as he threw the ball again, _I remember I was still practicing it a few days ago…_

_But, _Theodore caught the baseball as his conscience appeared from the corner of his mind, _Ellie takes over that, _He could felt his conscience smirked in his brain, _Right?_

_Maybe, _Theodore stopped throwing and held the ball in his right palm, _I mean, _He sighed to himself, _Eleanor is my bestfriend, _He looked to his right palm again, remember the scene during his childhood, _Just like Ellie. _**(If you don't understand, read my one-shot, 'I never wanted to be strong'.)**

_Then my friend, _The conscience gave him a statement, _You're absolutely wrong._

_She is my bestfriend, _Theodore debated, _I admitted that in the park! _He reasoned with his mind, _After we came out from the shopping mall! _He thought furiously.

_She's not your bestfriend,_ The voice said boringly, _She's your love._

Theodore kept silent for awhile, _I do love her…_

_Not as a sister…_ The voice explained softly, _But as a couple._

"No!" Theodore screamed as he threw the ball at the wall, clearly frustrated."I'm not!" He shouted to himself.

_Yes you are…_ The conscience whispered, _Even now, _His mind made a yawning sound, _You're just urging to spend time with Ellie…_

_That doesn't mean I love her!_ Theodore snapped, _I just can't!_

_Why? _The voice asked in a confused manner. _Just because your brother is dating her?_

_Because she's…_ Theodore clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles became pale, _Ellie…_

_So the name, _The conscience guessed, _Eleanor works?_

_But I started to call her as Ellie, _Theodore ruffled his own hair, _That means she's my best buddy!_ He groaned in frustration, _I meant that when I used my strength to kick the ball, _He sighed heavily, letting all the hot breath out. _To make her happy!_

_How about I give you another suggestion?_ The voice asked kindly, _My idea worked yesterday._

_What is it? _Theodore asked simply as he covered his eyes with his left palm.

_When you need to make her happy and protect her, _His conscience gave him its advice, _Think her as Ellie. _The voice spoke firmly. _But._

_But? _Theodore asked himself.

_When you need to love her, _The voice chuckled in amusement, _Call her Eleanor._

_In this way, _Theodore moaned weakly as he turned to his right side, facing his desk. _I feel like I'm cheating on my own promise._

_Still works. _Theodore felt his conscience shrugged, _You do care about Eleanor's feelings._

_Do you have any prove? _Theodore asked his mind dryly, _Tell me._

_Remember when you called Eleanor this morning? _Theodore froze at its statement, _You lied to her, _The voice whispered softly, _Just to make her happy…_

_(flash back)_

"_Theodore," Dave said to him, "I want you to stay at home and think about what had you done." He repeated once again after he had announced that news yesterday in the evening._

"_Okay," Theodore said in an upset tone, "Dave."_

"_You're lucky that decided to give you another chance," Dave released a deep breath, "Don't lose it." He concluded._

"_Sure." Theodore answered slowly._

"_I'll be going right now," Dave informed him as he twisted the doorknob, preparing to go out, "Your brothers will be back after school," Dave explained, "Bye." He said simply as he closed the door, still slightly disappointed with his youngest son._

_Theodore never even bothered to say 'Goodbye' as he turned around and walked upstairs lazily, feeling stupid because of his own action._

"_Stay at home, huh?" Theodore said to himself, "Guess there won't be any tutoring today." He was disappointed with his own statement, feeling wanting to talk with, or just seeing the spring green-clad chipette._

_Theodore opened the phone as he stared at it for one whole minute, "Should I?" Theodore asked that familiar quesiton, scared to make the wrong decision._

"_Telling her that you're not going," His conscience spoke up once again, "Is better than ditching her." The conscience continued without stopping, "You made another promise to her, didn't you?" _**(refer to chapter six.)**

"_Right." Theodore agreed with his mind, "I'll call her."_

_His finger quickly danced on the phone as the chipette's phone rang, "Hello?" Eleanor asked the phone._

"_Hey," Eleanor was shocked but happy to listen to his voice, "It's me, Theodore." She knew it was him before he had said his name because she could recognise his voice anywhere._

"_Teddy," She said sweetly, "Why are you calling me in the morning?" She giggled, "We can meet each other later…" She thought cheerfully._

"_I want to tell you that…" His voice trailed off as he think fast to make the decision again._

"_I can't tutor you because I love you which made me forgot my German test and Dave wanted me to stay at home." That sentence suddenly formed in his mind._

_Theodore shook his head wildly, "No, I can't do that." He clenched his free palm, "She'll feel guilty because of me." He mumbled quietly._

"_I'm really sick today," Eleanor gasped from another side, "So there won't be any tutoring today," He faked a cough, "Is that okay with you?" Theodore asked sweetly._

"_Okay…" Eleanor was disappointed, she wanted to spend time with her green-clad friend, "Is there anything else?" She decided to visit him after school._

"_Not really," He paused, "Bye." He whispered into the phone._

"_Bye, Teddy." This time, Eleanor managed to pronounce the three voice perfectly without a flaw or mistake._

_(flash back end)_

Theodore felt stupid as he thought back to the previous conversation, making his conscience to tease him.

As he remembered how Eleanor called him the nickname, 'Teddy'. He smiled automatically, _I like that…_ He don't know when she started to call him that, but it made him felt better. _Ellie…_

Theodore shook his head in a negative and aggressive way, _Stop your thoughts, please… _He pleaded himself.

"I need some time to think." He concluded as he walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. At the precise time, The door bell rang as a blue-clad chipmunk went into the house.

**

* * *

**

_Why, Theodore, Why? _The spring-green clad chipette thought as she laid herself on her bed, exhausted from school.

_Why? _Eleanor asked herself again as she stare at the ceiling, mouthed the words but no sound came out from her lips.

_(flash back)_

"_So…" Eleanor mumbled to herself, "Theodore's not tutoring…" Quietly as her sisters couldn't hear her._

"_Girls," Miss Miller informed them, "The boys are here!" She shouted to them cheerfully._

_As Eleanor's sister stood up and walked to the door, She followed behind, quietly, mingling with her thoughts._

"_Theodore is coming to school," She muttered again, "Right?" _

"_About that," Eleanor turned her attention to the blue-clad chipmunk as he spoke, "Theodore won't be coming to school." Simon said simply as he overheard Eleanor's mumbling._

"_Why?" She asked curiously, with a pinch of franticness in her tone. "I thought Theodore only said that he won't tutors me…" Eleanor thought in her mind._

"_Dave asked him to stay at home," Simon explained as he walked beside Jeanette, "To think about what had he done."_

"_I thought he was sick!" Eleanor was shocked as she wondered, "Why would he lied to me?" She thought sadly._

"_What had he done?" Eleanor finally asked Simon as she was curious for her green-clad-lying bestfriend, "What is it, that it is so serious?" She fired the question._

"_Theodore missed his German test," Eleanor's jaw dropped slightly, "He was supposed to attend the examination after school, yesterday." Simon shrugged as he continued, "But Theodore said he has something important to do," Simon pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, "He said it was worth it."_

_(flash back end)_

_Why would he lied to me? _She thought, _Theodore never lies…_

_But he lied for you, E. _Her own conscience spoke, _Don't you know that?_

_What? _Eleanor asked her conscience mindlessly, _What do you mean by that?_

_Urgh! _Her mind groaned, _He just doesn't want you to be guilty! _Her mind spoke as if her owner is oblivious.

"_Why would I be…" _Eleanor thought back as Simon said one particularly sentence, _"Oh…"_ She gasped in surprise as the realisation struck her.

"_But Theodore said he has something important to do," Simon pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, "He said it was worth it."_

_Bacause… _She paused, _He would think that…_ Eleanor was confused, _I'll be guilty because I asked him to tutor me? _She asked her conscience curiously.

_And you do know what does that means, _The mind stated, _Ellie. _The conscience mimicked Theodore's tone.

_He doesn't want me to be guilty because… _Eleanor's sentence trailed off, as her conscience filled her blank.

_He cares about your feelings._

_He cares? _Eleanor was confused, _Theodore was always a sweet boy, h-_

_He loves you._

Eleanor's heartbeat immediately stopped at that, as her breathing got slightly heavier.

_He taught you, He helped your problem, He spent his time and his German failed again because of that… _The voice listed slowly.

_And Theodore disguised his love for you as a bestfriend. _The voice concluded.

_My…_ Eleanor opened her lips slightly, _Bestfriend? _She mouthed to herself.

_What are you going to do with this fact, _The voice slowly faded into an tiny echo, _Is your choice…_

Eleanor closed her eyes, relaxing herself as she wished her answer would come and solve her dilemma. _Oh… Theodore…_

__

**

* * *

**

Jeanette and Brittany stood beside their baby sister's bed as they looked at her, arching their eyebrows in a confused and worried manner.

"What should we do?" Jeanette whispered to Brittany quietly, "Because of Theodore," She recalled what has happening in the past days, "She seemed really down…" Jeanette looked at Eleanor sadly again.

"One thing." Brittany smirked to herself, _My plan wouldn't continue to work if Eleanor just keep staying at here! _Brittany crouched down to Eleanor's level and stroked her blonde hair smoothly.

Brittany sighed as she saw Eleanor's ear twitched, indicating her voices were heard by her baby sister, "Theodore is so cute…" Brittany whispered seductively into her eyes.

Eleanor flinched slightly as Jeanette crouched down too and looked at her pink-clad sister as if she was crazy, _What are you doing!_ Jeanette mouthed to Brittany frantically and nervously.

Brittany simply ignored her purple-clad sister and continued to whisper, "Theodore is so kind…" _This should be working._

"Yeah…" Eleanor mumbled as Jeanette stared at her unbelievably, "So sweet…" She continued in her half-slumber.

"And he's so…" Brittany paused for awhile as she thought for a word, "Hot…" She assumed as Jeanette just simply shrugged.

"His chest…" Eleanor moaned weakly as her sister backed away slightly, startled to get a shocking respond, "So nice…" Eleanor mumbled as she smiled to herself, unknowingly.

_Help me out here! _Brittany mouthed to Jeanette as she quickly flipped open her notebook.

"His eyes are such a shining emeralds…" Jeanette said in poetic tone as she remember her baby sister and her green-clad friend had been staring into each other's eyes yesterday.

"So green…" Eleanor grasped her pillow as if she was holding something, her sister smirked at her last action.

Brittany cleared her throat as she and Jeanette both stood up and Eleanor stirred because of that sudden loud voice.

"And Teddy loves you." Jeanette and Brittany said sweetly in unison.

_And Teddy loves you. _That sentence entered Eleanor's ears as everything that had happened in last few days came into her mind, _The time we stared into each other, we held hands, we hugged, and I slept on Theodore… _As she blinked her eyes wide open, both of her sister jumped back and hugged each other in fear, scared of her sudden movement.

"Yeah!" Eleanor shouted confidently to no one, "Teddy loves me!" She quickly hopped out from her bed and punched the air firmly as she bit her lips.

She opened the room with one swift movement and ran out the hall, as fast as a cougar. Brittany and Jeanette simply stared at where she was just laying.

"Hey," Jeanette started as Brittany raised her eyebrows at her, "Don't look at me," She shrugged, "Science and logic couldn't explain this."

**

* * *

**

"Where are you going?" Miss Miller asked as Eleanor ran past her.

"Finding my love!" She screamed excitedly as she slammed the front door and out to the Seville's house.

"Well," Brittany spoke as she and Jeanette walked down the stairs, "Just in case you don't know," She sat on the couch as Jeanette took out her phone and stared at it, "Eleanor is more crazy than me." She stated.

Miss Miller simply looked at her daughters, "Guess we all learnt something new, huh?" She shrugged before going back into her kitchen.

_Go get him, sis! _Brittany smiled to herself, _And my plan works._

__

**

* * *

**

_Theodore! _Eleanor screamed in her mind as she hopped in happiness, _He do loves me! _She chanted repeatedly.

_But you have a boyfriend, _Her conscience raised up the sensitive topic, _Are you prepared to face the consequences?_

Eleanor giggled as she continued to run, _With Theodore, _She smiled as the image of Seville's house came into her eyes, _I can face anything._

_You've made the decision, huh? _The voice asked happily, _Going along with your childhood friend._

_Not friend. _Eleanor shook her head slightly.

_Fine. _She felt her conscience rolled its eyes and groaned. _Your bestfriend…_ The voice chuckled, _Happy now?_

_Theodore is not my bestfriend either. _Eleanor giggled as she stopped just in front of the Seville's house.

_What is Theodore then?_ Eleanor held up her index finger as she stepped up to the porch.

Eleanor grinned really wide, _My soon-to-be boyfriend. _With that statement, she pressed the doorbell.

**

* * *

**

"Oh," Simon started as he walked down the stairs, "You're still in the kitchen?" He asked Theodore as he entered.

Theodore never answered as he continued to sit at the dining chair, watching his cupcakes heating in the oven.

_Do I love Eleanor? _Theodore thought again for the hundredth time in that day, _Am I really falling for her…?_

As Simon wanted to call Theodore again, he spotted the unusual symptom in the kitchen. Just when his mouth opened to call his name, he immediately stopped as different kinds of aroma lingered into his nose.

Simon took a good look around and he was astonished, when he was just constructing an experiment in his own room, Theodore had managed to bake all sort of foods and desserts, doughnuts, cupcakes, frenchtoast, cookies and a lot more.

"Wow…" Simon spoke as he spun around in the kitchen, sucking in the beautiful scent. "You baked all kinds of delicious food!" He complimented as he observed a tray of cookies.

Suddenly, Simon raised his eyebrows as he saw something. _Are those mints on the cookies?_ He took a deep breath as he listed down the next characteristic, _And the mints are in heart shapes?_

Simon turned his head towards Theodore as he was still staring at the oven, mindlessly.

_I suspect the feelings Eleanor has for Theodore…_ Simon tapped his chin twice as he recalled Jeanette's explaination, _Are mutual. _He presumed.

Simon continued to scanned those foods, carefully checking their speciality. _I knew Theodore like green…_ He picked up one doughnut and took down his spectacles, staring at the doughnut, hard. _But he cooked almost everything green!_

Simon gently laid down the doughnut and picked up his next victim. _And this frenchtoast…_ Simon used his finger to wipe the surface of it and licked it. _Pistachio?_

As Simon wore his spectacles again, he could see tiny spots of green all around his baby brother's hardwork. _Theodore likes…_ Simon turned to the direction of Theodore again,_ spring green too? _He was utterly confused but sceptical.

Suddenly, the oven made a weird sound as the light coming from the oven flickered non-stop. "Theodore?" Simon asked him anxiously.

_Is there any way to confirm my feelings… _Theodore sighed as he rested both of his elbows on his knee and stared at the floor. _Towards Eleanor?_

"Theodore!"

Theodore jumped up at his name as he was surprised to find his blue-clad brother in the kitchen, yelling at him.

"The oven is jammed!" Simon shouted as he pointed at the spoilt oven.

"Huh?" Theodore looked to the latter as he realised what Simon was talking about.

"Oh!" Theodore gasped quickly before he gave a powerful kick to the oven, causing everything to go back to normal, as the light continued to brighten from the oven.

"Theodore?" Simon asked kindly as he walked to him.

Theodore spun around as Simon put his palms on his shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Why did you baked so many foods?" He gestured the kitchen.

"I…" Theodore turned his head slowly as he realised what he has been doing the whole day, "Uh…" He was speechless, he wasn't exactly baking, but rather thinking about his issue.

The doorbell rang as the echo sounded around the house when the oven rang at the same time.

Simon quickly forgot his last motive and sighed, "You get the cupcakes," He turned around, back facing Theodore, "I'll get the door." He ordered.

Theodore spun and crouched down, _Well, then, _He opened the oven and took the baking gloves, _I have no choice, _He put on the gloves and reached into the oven, _But to… _Theodore took the cookies and stood up. _Test my own feelings._

On the other hand, as Simon opened the door, the spring green chipette quickly bursted her question in a fast motion, "Where's Theodore!" Eleanor pratically shouted at Simon.

Simon quickly stepped back, taken aback by her action and pointed to the kitchen. Eleanor quickly ran as she made a sharp turn, not even bothering to greet the blue-clad chipmunk.

Eleanor ran into the kitchen and saw what she had missed the whole day. Automatically, she did what she could when she was excited to see him.

Giggle.

**

* * *

**

"Teddy!" Theodore froze at that voice, _This is getting ridiculous! _He grasped the tray of cookies harder. _I love her till her voice echoes in my mind? _

Suddenly, Eleanor jumped at him from behind, flinging her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble a few steps and finally, she hugged him tightly.

The familiar scent of hers entered Theodore's nostrils as he realised he wasn't imagining this moment, "Eleanor?" He asked cheerfully with a bit of shock in it as he turned his head to face her.

She snuggled against him tenderly and nuzzled his face with hers affectionately, "I miss you." She mumbled as she continued to rub his cheeks softly.

Theodore couldn't help, but smile at her too. _I miss you too…_ He wanted to say that simple sentence, but he wasn't sure what was holding him back, the fact that Eleanor has a boyfriend, or he hasn't confirmed about his feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore asked curiously, not that he wasn't happy with the occasion, but curious about her presence in his house. "We don't have any tutoring today!" He laughed slightly.

She pouted at him cutely, "Can't bestfriends," She fluttered her eyelashes at him, slightly flirtatious, "Hang out together?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Theodore never even hesitate for a moment, "I'll hang out with you." He chuckled lightly at her.

**

* * *

**

Simon chuckled as he stared at them at the entrance of the kitchen, _I would imagine this if this was happening four years ago, _He smiled at them though went unnoticed by them, _But currently, _He shook his head slightly, _When Eleanor is still Alvin's girlfriend, _He walked up stairs, _This is a miracle._

_Although, _Simon opened his room and stepped inside, _I want to find out, _He sat on his bed and took out his assignments, _How long can this relationship…_ He chuckled as he looked to the picture of Jeanette with him.

_Survive._

__

**

* * *

**

"Whoa…" Eleanor gasped in surprise as she took in her surrounding, "You bake all this?" She asked as she spun around in the kitchen elegantly, absorbing the tempting aroma.

Theodore smiled as he approached her slowly, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her close to his chest, "They're really tasty." _Her body is so soft…_ He teased as he joined his fingers around her stomach.

Eleanor blushed really deep as she never thought that Theodore would hug her out of his willingness, "And I really like…" She clasped her hand over Theodore's hands as she continued, _His chest is really nice…_ "Your cooking." She smiled up at him.

"You want me to tutor you," Theodore started, "And you want to eat these foods at the same time?" He suggested with a sweet smile.

"Okay…" She replied as she pushed herself tighter into his hug, _I'll tell him my feelings… _"I love to taste your dessert." She admitted. _When the time is right._

"Same as yesterday," Theodore pulled away from the hug, much to Eleanor dismay. "We'll be going out." He informed kindly.

"How are we going to taste your food?" Eleanor asked timidly with a really red blush.

He crouched down as he opened the cabinet, "We'll do one of the most romantic activity," He took a basket out as he stood up, "Picnic." He explained as he placed the basket on the table, followed by a sweet smile.

Eleanor giggled, _I love picnic…_ Theodore started to insert his cooking into the basket, _I wish something would happen… _Her thoughts went slightly narrow, though she never minded. _I like it. _She smiled to herself.

"I'll help you." Eleanor offered as she took some cookies, ready to put inside the basket.

"It's okay!" He took the cookies from her paws gently, "I'll do the job," He grinned as he put the cookies inside the basket, "You'll just wait outside." He gave another offer.

Eleanor felt amazingly struck by him, _He's really a gentleman…_ "I'll be waiting outside." She stated softly before going out from the entrance of the kitchen. _I never chose the wrong person! _She was happy with her choice.

**

* * *

**

_So, _The green-clad chipmunk's conscience was alive again, _How was the test? _It asked teasingly.

_The love test? _Theodore asked back though knowing what it was talking about, _I have only two clues. _Theodore acknowledged his conscience.

_I would like to hear it._ The voice smiled in his mind.

_First,_ Theodore started as he grabbed a bottle of juice, _I like her giggles, _He put inside the basket. _Its cute._

_How about…_ Theodore continue to put two little cup into the basket, _The second clue? _The voice asked curiously.

_Easy. _Theodore put last piece of doughnut into his basket, _I love to hug her._ He closed the basket gently with a chuckle.

_There you go. _The voice said cheerfully.

_When all the clues is confirmed… _Theodore recalled what he has planned.

_Or found. _His conscience added as Theodore took the basket, ready to go with his spring green-clad bestfriend.

_I can confirm my feeling._

**Chapter 9 is finished! (but I have separated the chapter into two) XD This chapter is really hard to write, (not that other chapters are easy), I thought for so long and finally the plot could placed together! The chipette has confirmed her feeling, but the chipmunk is still unsure. **

**(By the way, if you guys just check the summary, you can basically understand why I wrote Theodore to be always holding on to his promise and the effects of one name (Eleanor/Ellie) brought to him.) Just a fun fact. (shrug) Actually, my summary did explained everything, it just that I want to confuse people at first, making it to be…uh…unpredictable. Looks like a simple love story can turn into a complicated one with friendship. (wink.)**

**Please review and give me your opinions! It encourages me to update faster and write faster. =D**

**From-Pancakez**


	10. We Had A Choice

**This is the two-digit chapter I just wrote, wow! XD Tenth chapter! I never thought I could survive this long, =****D Thanks for all your reviews! 25 above, wow! I thought I might like only get 10… though your reviews really encouraged me to write. **

**There's a way to increase the fun of reading my stories, (wink) before you start to read every chapter, look at the title and guess what will happen. It's fun.**

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot and extra characters.**

**We Had A Choice**

The spring-green clad chipette turned as she saw her bestfriend coming out from the Seville's, holding a picnic basket as he approached her and smiled together.

"So…" Eleanor started, "Where are we going," She stood on her toes, "For a picnic?" She asked cheerfully.

Theodore chuckled as he grabbed Eleanor's hand, entwining his fingers with hers as he caressed her palm in the process. She blushed before his reply came to her, "We'll go to the nearby hill." He informed her.

Eleanor took a good view of Theodore, "We're walking there?" She bit her lips, _I don't want you to get tired…_

"Sure," Theodore smiled as he led her down the pavement, "That way," He blushed as he coughed slightly, "We could spend more time together." He looked away shyly. _Smooth… Theodore. _His conscience commented.

"Oh…" Eleanor cooed cutely, _He's really kind! _"You're so sweet!" She complimented as she walked closer to him, slightly pinching his chubby cheek.

Her action merely made him blushed redder and chuckled, "Not like you do." He blurted out before even himself could understand what he was saying.

Eleanor was shocked as he said that, _Is he really flirting…_ She giggled lightly to herself, _With me? _She perked up at that thought.

"I… me… mean…" He stuttered as Eleanor continued to stare at him with excitement, "I… Uh…"

"I get it." Eleanor giggled again, "It's fine," She smirked slightly before she used Brittany's phase, "It's okay to…" She used her free hand to trace the outline of his arm, "Flirt with me." She winked conspiratorially, agreeing with his decision.

Theodore immediately ceased his heartbeat when Eleanor gave him her wink, in his mind, that second seemed to be slowed down, magnifying her beauty in his eyes.

"Uh…" Theodore was speechless again as his conscience rolled its eyes playfully in his brain. _Nice going, _The voice said sarcastically, _You're already love struck._

"Come on," Eleanor hooked his arm with her own as she giggled at his embarassing face, _He kinda shy too…_ "Let's go," She pushed herself tighter to him, making her breasts to squeeze against his arm. If possible, Theodore's cheeks grew as red as a fire truck. "Teddy." She whispered seductively.

"O…Okay…" Theodore replied as calm as he could at the moment as he cursed his own hormones and gender, _Why is she always seem to be so prefect! _They started to walk again as she continued to hold his arm in her embrace, _Cracker nuts! _Theodore could felt the crotch of his pants getting tighter, _She's just too…ugh!_

_Wow, Theodore,_ The conscience smirked in his mind, _Looks like Eleanor just scored herself some points. _It teased.

Theodore took a deep breath and regained his composure, though a part of him still reacting to Eleanor's action. _Shut up._ He thought playfully.

**

* * *

**

"Come on," Theodore offered kindly, "The hill is just ahead of us." He tilted his head towards the hill, gesturing his final location.

"I'm…" Eleanor panted slightly, "A little…" _When did Theodore has so much stamina? _"Tired…" She continued to take large breath as she crawled towards him.

He chuckled, "It's okay," _I can't really stand seeing her this tired and exhausted… _"I'll help you." Theodore handed out his offer as he slid down the tiny hill, stopping just beside her.

"Okay, Ellie," Theodore took a deep breath himself as he said that, _I'll need to break the promise awhile, _"I'll push you and you'll just climb up to the top." He explained.

"What?" Eleanor asked confusingly, _How would he push me?_ She thought as she furrowed her eyebrows in a perplexed way.

Soon, Eleanor got her answer as she felt Theodore back against her rear end, pushing her upward with a great force.

"Come on, Ellie!" Theodore encouraged as he continued to push her. _This is working! _"You can do it!" He shouted as he was firm to reach their destination in this unusual situation.

Eleanor climbed, but she blushed the whole way, _He's really pushing me…_ She giggled at her weird and unordinary thought, _With my butt against him? _She smiled at the last step and finally stood up.

_And you wanted him to push more,_ Her conscience caught her weakness, _Didn't you? _It asked teasingly.

_Well… _Eleanor replied as Theodore himself climbed up too with a basket in one arm, _His back is really strong… _She giggled, _I really like it…_

_Don't you mean, _The voice paused awhile, _Love it? _It teased again with a pinch of sarcasm in its tone.

_Okay, _Eleanor admitted,_ Fine. _Eleanor laughed in her mind, _You caught me._

Theodore panted slightly as he reached the top, resting his palms on his knees. _That was hard… _He thought as he released a deep breath, _I have to practice my strength again… _Theodore sighed at the last part.

_But you liked her ass…_ The conscience stated mischieviously in an Alvin-like way, _That's another point for Eleanor._ Theodore felt his conscience nodded its head understandingly in his mind.

_Do you mind? _Theodore thought with a slight harshness in his tone, _You're starting to annoy me. _Theodore scoffed.

_Sorry… _His conscience rolled its eyes, _I'm just reminding you…_

"Well…" Theodore tapped his chin twice as Eleanor turned her attention to him, "We'll sit there." He pointed a tree not far from them and grasped her wrist, gently.

As they walked to the tree, Eleanor stopped walking in a sudden and gasped in realisation.

"What is it?" Theodore asked as he too, stopped in the middle with his spring green-clad bestfriend.

She clasped her palm over her forehead lightly, "We forgot to bring a carpet!" She hung her head down in disappointment, _I'm kinda scared there would be bugs an-_

"It's all under control." Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as he led he to the tree, "You'll use mine." _To grant her happiness, _He bit his lips, _That's my promise…_

"You brought it?" Eleanor asked in a confused manner as she scanned her green-clad bestfriend, "I don't see it." She concluded.

Theodore chuckled to himself, "You're looking at it." He half-shrugged.

With that, Theodore took off his shirt as Eleanor stared at his chest for the second time, almost urging to touch it. Theodore laid his shirt on the floor as he smiled at the almost-drooling chipette and sat down beside his shirt, patting the shirt, indicating that she should sit with him.

Eleanor snapped herself out of her trance as she sauntered slowly to Theodore, _He's half-naked again… _She moaned weakly in her heart, _I feel like he's purposely teasing me! _She bit her lips as she was resisting herself from hopping on the green-clad chipmunk. _So… _There was a tiny pause in her mind, _Captivating…_

__

**

* * *

**

"_Teddy?"_

"_Ya?" Theodore looked up to the spring-green clad chipette as she approached him._

"_I wanted to…" She fiddled her shoes with shyness, "Tell you that…" She spoke meekly._

"_Isn't the sky beautiful?" Theodore asked with a smile as he stood up from the floor, "Such perfect scenario…" His voice trailed off as he walked to Eleanor, still staring at the sky._

"_Oh," Eleanor said in disappointment, that was unexpected. "Uh, yeah…" She chuckled dryly, "Why is he so oblivious?" She thought sadly in her mind._

"_A perfect day for a perfect moment." _

"_Huh? -Whoa!" Eleanor was cut off as Theodore gently pushed her down to the grasses as he hovered on top of her._

"_And for a perfect chipette." Theodore winked in a seductive way, "Isn't it?" He whispered by breathing his hot breath on her neck, causing her to moan lightly._

"_I'm…" Eleanor was speechless as she stared into his emerald eyes, like how she pictured this moment in her notebook by doodling."I'm…"_

"_Perfect…" Theodore whispered, "And I want you," In a second, he ripped off her clothes without bothering to open her buttons, causing the buttons to snap and fly away. "Right…" He closed the distance between his face and her breasts, exposed but only a bare bra covering them. "Now…" Theodore immediately brought her away into an affectionate dream as she moaned uncontrollably and non-stop for this passionate Kodak' moment continued for a long time… __**(Note! :p This is just a 'T' rated story, It's just Eleanor's thoughts! Yet, you never know what I can do with the keyboard, Wink.)**_

_****_

**

* * *

**

"Why I can't get that out of my head!" Eleanor screamed as she pulled her pigtails in frustration. _This is really getting serious!_ She thought frantically in her mind, _First, in the hallway, _She slapped herself twice mentally, _Now, it's under a tree!_?

"What is it," Theodore stood up as he walked to the half-daydreaming chipette, "What's wrong?" He asked comfortably as he used his right arm to give her an embrace.

"It just…" She bit her lips again, unable to continue as Theodore's chest pushed against her side, causing her to speechless again, "I… Uh…" She stuttered in pieces.

_Dude, _Theodore's conscience started sarcastically, _She's stuttering because of you! _It shouted at him, _Do something to turn her attention away! _It suggested worriedly.

Theodore quickly looked around, _Something to turn away, turn away…_ Theodore repeated the thought again before smiling and hugged Eleanor figure closer to him, making her more aroused, but blushing.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Theodore asked sweetly as Eleanor looked up to him, astonished and shocked, "Such perfect scenario…" He complimented dreamily as he shook his head slightly.

_This is it! _Eleanor conscience shouted frantically, _This is your chance! _The voice yelled non-stop, _Show your sexiness, babe! _Her voice ordered in a blurted manner as if shaking Eleanor's body back and forth.

"Oh," Eleanor giggled slightly to herself, "Uh, yeah." She smiled at him, _Theodore isn't that outrageous… _She shook her head in her mind, disagreeing with her conscience. _Theodore is innocent…_

"Come on," Theodore smiled back at her as he led them back to the tree, "Let's eat." He offered as he landed both of his hand on her shoulders, gently pushing her down to make her sit on his green shirt.

As Eleanor sat, Theodore merely sat beside her, butt landing on the grasses.

"You sure…" Eleanor started timidly as Theodore turned to her, raising one eyebrow. "This is okay?" She asked as she pointed at his pants and the grasses.

"What you want me do?" Theodore shrugged with a defeated smile, "Take off my pants?" He suggested with a laugh.

Eleanor's heartbeat quickened as she looked away, blushing but frustrating in her mind. _Is this real? _She rechecked the reality by pinching her cheek, _It's real!_ She screamed in her mind.

_You're just lusting for Teddy now…_ The conscience stated, _I knew boy could lust, _The conscience paused for awhile with a sound of laugh, _Guess you're a rare case._

_Whose side are you on? _Eleanor asked herself, _It's not my fault that Theodore is cute! _She reasoned desperately.

Theodore chuckled as Eleanor was brought back to the reality, _Just like old time, huh? _Theodore stared at the sunset as the memories of the past flew back into his mind, _Ellie…_

"What's so funny?" Eleanor asked curiously as she shortened the distance between her face with Theodore's.

"Well," Theodore blushed, "This moment reminds me of someone…" He explained as his arm slowly crept to Eleanor's back.

"You have a girlfriend?" Eleanor asked as she gasped, _I'm gonna kill her… _She gritted her teeth with a tone of Brittany.

"No…" Theodore replied as he raised one eyebrow, "It's my another bestfriend." He told her softly as she let out a breath that she was holding back, _Less one obstacle to Teddy… _Her conscience spoke for Eleanor.

"Is your bestfriend…" Eleanor hesitated, _If I want him, _She decided adamantly, _I need to know him well! _"A girl?" She asked in a cute way. _Please say no, please!_

Theodore chuckled, _Is Eleanor getting jealous? _"Yup." He nodded cheerfully.

"Do I know her?" Eleanor continued her quiz as Theodore stared at her for a moment.

_You know her pretty well…_ Theodore chuckled in his heart, _Ellie…_

"Yup," Theodore nodded again with the same reply, "You know."

"Who is she?" Eleanor fired another quiz about his Aunt Marie's pet as she looked closer to him.

"I will tell you," Theodore clasped his right arm around Eleanor's waist, "And I always act the same way towards her." He pulled Eleanor slightly closer to him.

"How do you act?" Eleanor asked meekly as she rested her head on Theodore's shoulder.

That moment, stopped.

_What are you going to do? _Theodore's conscience asked casually, _Tell her about your Ellie? _It continued calmly, _Or hide it as a secret from your supposed lover? _Theodore felt his conscience raised its eyebrow as it finished its question.

Theodore simply smirked but with a genuine smile combined in it. _You know it._

"I act…" Theodore moved his lips to Eleanor's ears, "In this way." He whispered sweetly.

"You know, Ellie," Theodore replayed what had happened in his childhood as Eleanor turned her head to her, "I feel like…" He caressed her waist affectionately, "I want us…" He smiled as he continue to look at the glowing planet, "To watch the sunset…" He turned his head slowly towards Eleanor, "Just like this," He used his fingers to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind. "And never change again…" With that, Theodore closed his eyes.

Eleanor was shocked but as Theodore's voice trailed off, he decided not to repeat his past as he did something extra from the memories.

He kissed her forehead.

Not the kind he gave to Ellie, an innocent peck. Instead, this was a special kiss only for Eleanor, the chipette he had ever developed feelings for. This was the first time Theodore ever kissed someone who was same species with him, courtesy of that, he was slightly nervous. However, his overwhelming love overcame his nervousness.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, as a matter of seconds delayed into hours in their mind, staying at that position as if they were froze together. Eleanor was stunned at his action, still staring at Theodore's face mindlessly. To her, Eleanor couldn't understand what was going on as this scene only happened in her dream so far, but not anymore.

Finally, Theodore opened his eyes as he stared into the spring-green clad chipette's eyes, close enough to see their own reflection in their lucid pupils. There was a kind of spark emitted between them, looking hard to their irises, combining forest-green with hazel brown into something whole new and never known of.

Their feelings.

Theodore was tempted to do the next step, but hesitance stopped that. He wanted more.

But he can't.

_(flash back)_

"_I'll protect you." Theodore smiled, "I'll give you happiness," He stood up as Ellie flew up and hopped on his finger, "Anything!" He said confidently._

"_But I promise," Theodore brought the bird to his eye level, "I'll protect you whenever I love you!" He vociferated bravely._

_(flash back end)_

The three words, simple, yet, it could changed their lifes, both of them.

_I love you!_ Theodore wanted to say that but this sentence could change his life, he thought back to his awful past as sentence changed his life.

_(flash back)_

"_For the sake of Ellie," Theodore decided, "I promise that I will never use my strength again," He grabbed a handful of sands with his left hand, "I'll do anything to protect Ellie," He released the sands again with frustration, "I'll forever replaced my strength, my cruelness with the sweetness that Ellie has been giving me all this time," Theodore laid himself down, with a final motive in his head, "Until the time I can grant Ellie happiness again," He took a really deep breath, "I won't release my strength."_

_(flash back end)_

Merely because of that promise, Theodore resisted many laughters from his classmates, everytime he failed a gym test, they teased. He always landed on the floor with a hard thud, having a pain at his rear end after falling during the physical education class. Theodore remembered all too well, those students were pointing at him, laughing with hands clutching their tiny stomachs and some were clapping with amusement.

Although Theodore was actually still sweet out of his nature, he glared at the laughing students, producing a feeling of hatred and furiousness in his heart. The students were still laughing, when Theodore couldn't take in anymore, His claws showed their end. Everytime when his claw was slightly extracted from his paws because of anger, he ceased it and retracted, standing up and brushing off his pants as the students were still teasing him because of his chubbiness.

_Why? _He never wanted to be strong again, and if he ever beat up those laughing kids, his family would have to move, because of one monster…

The youngest and sweetest son of Sevilles.

For years, living in his dark past was never a joyful ride, but for the sake of Ellie, He dared the challenge, putting himself into a world full of suffering but without any enjoyment.

_Ellie is already died… _Theodore conscience spoke sadly, _The only way to be happy again, _The conscience enunciated slowly, _Is to find the 'right' Ellie…_

After that thought, Theodore slowly looked up to see his bestfriend, tears threatened to drip from her eyes. Theodore looked to sunset again, thinking that he had made another wrong choice.

_I found Ellie again… _Theodore stared to the yellow beam, _But I lost her again…_

His awful thoughts were interrupted as Eleanor embraced him, making both of them to fall on the grasses, they never care as only each other presence are acknowledged.

Eleanor hugged Theodore as she continue to sob, letting the tears to soak wet his back as she rested her head on his shoulder. She, herself, was also tempted to say the three word, not 'Bye, Teddy' anymore, but "I love you." As the presence of red-clad chipmunk vanished from her mind, she only wanted to stay by her bestfriend, to stay close to him.

Although her bestfriend never proven to become her boyfriend.

She could felt it, the lingering feeling surrounding her even when it was a few days ago, when she and Theodore started to spend time together. However, she only realised the truth today, when her sister's word reminded her of this chipmunk.

Theodore was shocked by the embrace while Eleanor was shocked by the kiss. Theodore slowly hugged her back, feeling her tears soaking his bare fur, But this was the last of his problems.

Their have two choices as they both sat up and pulled back from the embrace, staring into each other's eyes once more.

The logical choice, everything would go back to normal, but they would be never as happy as right now, and live in the fake, dark world. Everyday acting like a hypocrite, telling everybody that they were content and happy with their current life. Was that it? That choice was safe, but sad.

Or the choice that follows their heart and feelings as their would have to face many consequences, but after the latter, there would be only a happy life, marriage, the next generation to give their own feelings to the ones that is lonely out there, and no one else could ever destroy their life again.

Although the choice felt to kill them on the spot while they made it, they decided.

Eleanor slowly leaned in for a kiss, She closed her eyes, almost getting her first kiss once in a life time. When she fully leaned, she stopped. Not because she had reached her motive, or she was satisfied.

Her love's finger were stopping her.

Theodore looked away as he held up the finger, scaring to make the wrong choice, or the right choice that would bring disaster. Either way, he made the choice.

He chose the logical choice.

He stood up as he slowly walked to the tree once more, his back was being stared by the confused and lost chipette. A last tear dropped down from his eyes, just like when he was young and still innocent.

_(flash back)_

_He sat up, "Because of that scar," He looked at his arm, "I thought I could protect her again," He clenched his left fist, "If I'm just weaker…" He looked down to his lap, letting the last tear to drop on the ground. "We could have been living, together…"_

_(flash back)_

Theodore made the choice, as he would be weak, not strong. He wanted them to be safe, he never wanted to face his angry red-clad brother, or the rest of his family. From now onwards, He and Eleanor are basically still living, still seeing each other.

But never in this way again.

Theodore wiped away his tears as he sat down beside his shirt and turned his head to Eleanor, forcing a smile that looked so genuine and sweet, but sadness and tradegy that hid behind the tiny grin.

"Let's eat." Theodore said weakly as he held back a tear, "I brought a lot." He said softly to the chipette as he opened the basket.

Eleanor let her last tear dripped down as she stood up and wipe away the remaining liquids. _Why? _She looked eto the sunset again, _I thought Teddy loves me…_

_If you had failed the first time. _Her conscience comforted her in a motherly tone, _Try again when there's second chance. _The voice said sympathetically.

Eleanor looked again as Theodore fetched out his desserts, She walked slowly to his shirt as she prepared to sit down.

_There's never a second chance._

As Eleanor sat down, she too, forced a fake smile towards her bestfriend, but hopeless soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Okay." She smiled at that.

But none of the smile was genuine.

**

* * *

**

"So," Theodore started as he took a deep breath, "Is today's tutoring useful?" He asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor replied, not even thinking about the red-clad chipmunk, "It's good." They were standing in front of the Miller's porch.

"Well…" Theodore looked down to his shoes, _I may have broke her heart… _"Tomorrow's Saturday," He flashed a sweet grin, _And I only have one thing left to do… _"You want to…" He gathered his own courage as he continued, "Hang out?"

Eleanor quickly perked up at that, "Really?" She asked enthusiastically, "We're hanging out?" _I told you there were second chance… _Her conscience rolled its eyes.

"Sure," Theodore half-shrugged, "I'll pick you up at six." He explained.

_Pick me up? _Eleanor was slightly confused, "Six, in the evening?" She asked curiously, _Like a date? _She thought cheerfully in her heart.

"Uh-huh." Theodore nodded furiously, "Wear some sophisticated dress," He crossed his arm casually, "Won't you." He questioned, more in a stating manner.

"Okay…" She trailed off as she slowly spun around to open her door. "By-"

She was silenced as Theodore used his palm to cup her left cheek, kissing her right cheek with his lips, slowly, as if leaving a signal for her.

Theodore pulled back and stepped backwards as he smiled at her, _Bye, Ellie. _He mouthed to her playfully before walking back to his house.

Eleanor breath was cut to a halt as she slowly reached up with her right hand and touched the place where he had just kissed her.

_Theodore? _A smile slowly crept to her face, urging to shout to the world with happiness before she twist the doorknob, knowing her diary would be full of cheerful containments today.

**

* * *

**

_The test was successful? _His conscience spoke up after he was alone, walking back to his house. _You got any new clues?_

_Yeah, _Theodore shrugged, _And a lot._

_Which you still rejected her,_ The conscience stated suspiciously, _Why wou-_

_I love her, _Theodore thought simply, _And I want her to have a normal life._

The conscience paused, _How about the 'date' you just asked Eleanor?_ It continued curiously.

_I only want… _Theodore put his hands behind his back, _Ellie to have one last happy day._

_So thoughtful of you,_ The concious commented, _Before breaking poor Eleanor's heart._

_I'm weak, _Theodore smiled as his house entered into his eyesight, _I had no choice…_

He walked to his house quietly, just when he stepped up the porch and prepared to open the door, Theodore corrected his conscience's mistake.

_By the way, it's Ellie, not Eleanor._

_You ditched her!_ The voice snapped at him, _You still dare to call her Ellie!_

_In a way, _Theodore added, mimicking his conscience from the past, _I still can grant her happiness too…_

**This chapter was shorter than the previous, but I used this freakin' eight page to write about one picnic. =='' (Did you guys thought this was the ending when Theodore kinda rejected her? Not so fast…Wink) This chapter mainly talks about how Theodore combined the thoughts of Ellie and Eleanor, making the tough choice. This chapter was hard to write, because I had to play around with their feelings, which I felt deeply sorry… About when Eleanor had lust for Theodore, I just want to emphasize on how Eleanor thinks of Theodore, you should understand…**

**And by the way, if I write another story that's actually about my second favourite and rare mixed couple, Bridore, will you guys read it? I try to make it a little different, like this story, twisting the funny plot around. (The style might be similar to this one and I'll try to avoid the OOC.) Tell me about your opinions in the reviews! Or even PM if you want. (I have a poll about it)**

**Review, and leave your opinions.**

**From-Pancakez**


	11. Beginning Is Just Another End

**Reviews totally titillated me to continue writing, thanks to you guys! XD This chapter… well, you have to find out yourself. (wink) Anyway, Nothing belongs to me except the extra characters and plot. My plot did changed a lot from my first draft. (nod)**

**Note: KillaCam11, if you're confused of the Ellie/Eleanor issue, did you read my one-shot 'I Never Wanted To Be Strong"? It's needed.**

**Beginning Is Just Another End**

"Not today?"

As Eleanor continued to cook, she looked up to her purple-clad sister and gave her a simple smile.

"No." She replied as she turned back and flipped the omelette, "There's isn't any lesson today."

"But," Brittany spoke up as she was sitting on the dining chair, "I thought…" She stood up and approached her baby sister, "You're not free tonight?" She asked curiously as Jeanette too, walked to her spring green-clad sister.

"I'm am." She giggled at her yesterday's conversation with her green-clad bestfriend, earning exchanged glances from both of her sister.

"So what are you…" Eleanor's sisters started simultaneously as they trailed off.

"I have a date." Eleanor shrugged as she continued to flip the omelette.

Jeanette froze at her spot as Brittany grabbed her younger sister's shoulders, frantically. "You have a date?" _Alvin? _Brittany gritted her teeth, _My plan has failed!_ She thought nervously.

"Uh-huh." Eleanor answered with a blush as she put the omelette into a plate, "Theodore asked me." Eleanor giggled at her last sentence.

Brittany stepped back in shock as Jeanette raised an eyebrow at that, "Theodore," _He really did it? _"Asked you…" Jeanette made some hand gestures, "On a date?" She emphasized the 'date' word in surprise.

"Yup." Eleanor gave her reply cheerfully as she took the plate with the omelette, _He did kinda gave me the hint… _"And he…" She giggled non-stop as she put the plate on the table. "Kissed me."

Jeanette's jaw dropped to the floor as Brittany smirked behind her, _My plan is still working, huh? _"I thought Alvin didn't even kiss your lips before?" Brittany asked curiously with a snicker.

"Well," Eleanor blushed more as she sat down, "Theodore only kissed my cheek and…" She trailed off with more embarassment.

"And…?" Both of her sister put their palms on the dining chair, asking her to speak out the truth.

"And my…" Eleanor smiled as she recalled her memories, the way how Theodore wanted them to stare at the sunset forever and he did the unforgettable action. "Forehead…" She said dreamily before sticking one piece of the omelette into her mouth.

"But…" Jeanette managed to speak her mind in one word as she gestured her pink-clad sister to continue her sentence. Brittany was the most daring among them afterall. "Uh…"

"You do realise that you have a boyfriend," Brittany and Jeanette tilted their head closer to their blushing sister, "Right?" Brittany asked as Jeanette gave Eleanor their 'bad cop' impression.

Eleanor shrugged, "I thought about it," She ate another piece of omelette, "I'm going to break up with Alvin." She chuckled bitterly, _So much to face, before…_ She smiled at her last thought, _Together with my Teddy…_

_Woohoo!_ Brittany screamed happily in her mind, _Alvin is breaking up!_ She chanted in her mind. _My plan never fails!_ She thought confidently as she punched the air.

Jeanette sighed heavily before putting her right palm on Eleanor's shoulder, "Good luck with that…" She wished her before turning to upstairs.

"You'll need it." Brittany stated before following her purple-clad sister, _Considering Alvin to be so furious…_ She giggled, _Embarassed that…_ She went into her room with Jeanette leading her in front, _His baby brother snatched his girlfriend…_

Brittany shook her head twice in negative as she looked at herself in the mirror, _Drama is ahead of Eleanor…_ She turned her head to the window, seeing the Seville's house from faraway, _And Theodore._

__

**

* * *

**

"What am I going to wear!" Eleanor asked repeatedly as she stampeded her closet, "What am I going to wear!" She cried out in despair as she pulled her pigtails in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked as she turned her head towards her sister from her desk. _She was kinda happy just now…_

"My date!" Eleanor cried out in reply before crushing her face into her pillow, "No!" She shouted with the pillow muffling her scream.

"I have an idea." Brittany closed her compact mirror as in a second, Eleanor quickly ran from her bed and her face was directly in front of her pink-clad sister.

"What is it!" Eleanor practically yelled at her face as both of her sister cringed from her exaggerating action.

"Slow down, Ellie." Jeanette calmed her down with a soothing tone, _She's kinda crazy about Theodore…_

Eleanor quickly took a deep breath, collecting her composure. _Calm down, E. _Her conscience said worriedly, _He's just your bestfriend…_

_I love him!_ She snapped at her mind, _Don't you get it! _She screamed with a pinch of sarcasm.

Her conscience was silent as Eleanor could felt it raised both of its hand defensively.

"As I was saying…" Eleanor snapped out of her mind and turned to her pink-clad sister, "You can wear the dress…" Brittany closed her eyes as she focused to her past memories, "Theodore bought for you." She suggested casually. **(refer to chapter six)**

"The dress…" Eleanor quickly realised before turning back into her closet again, "The dress!" She screamed while she dug the remaining clothes in her closet.

Both of her sister turned to each other and shrugged, _She's not my sister._ They mouthed to each other in unison.

**

* * *

**

"Such formal dress…" Simon spoke softly as he shook his head.

"Do I look okay?" Theodore asked timidly as he looked into the mirror, repeatedly adjusting his striped green-tie, "Do I-"

"Don't worry…" Simon assured him in a fatherly tone, "Eleanor loves you," Simon explained simply, "That's enough." He patted Theodore's shoulders twice.

"But I-"

"Relax, Theodore." Simon concluded as he too, looked into the mirror. "I know the way Eleanor thinks of you." He comforted.

"Okay…" Theodore took a deep breath in his room before continuing, "It's not a big deal…" He mumbled to himself.

_Try saying that after the date, _His conscience rolled its eyes boringly, _When Eleanor won't even talk to you, ever again._

_As long she's happy with Alvin… _Theodore smiled slightly, _I'm okay… _He chuckled dryly, _That's what I'll do when I love someone…_

_May my blessings…_ His conscience sighed with a pause, _Be with you._

_Thanks._ Theodore thought simply, _I'll need it._ He chuckled.

"Okay," Theodore got himself out of his world, "Alvin is still in the room," Simon whispered as he took a peek at the hallway, "The coast is clear." Simon nodded at his baby brother.

Theodore took the flowers and just before he went out from his room, Theodore turned around and patted Simon's shoulder brotherly, "Thanks." He said truthfully, "By helping me and not telling Alvin." He explained.

Simon sighed before holding his baby brother's shoulders and stared into his eyes, "What are you going to do after…" Simon gulped slightly, "The date?" He asked quietly as he pointed to Alvin's room.

Theodore looked away, _I know exactly what will happen later…_ "I got it under control." Theodore faked a smile, "I know what to do." He half-shrugged.

Theodore patted Simon's shoulder one more time before walking to the front door, preparing to twist the doorknob.

"Oh," Simon walked down quickly as Theodore spun around, "And one more thing." Simon reminded. _I'm going to like this. _Simon smirked in his mind.

Theodore raised his eyebrows, "What?" He asked confusingly.

"I don't want any niece and nephew, okay?"

Theodore gasped as he punched Simon on the arm, "Shut up!" He snapped playfully as Simon just laughed and took out his phone.

**

* * *

**

The bell rang as the spring-green dressed chipette gasped in a worried way, "He's here!" Eleanor shouted frantically, "What am I going to do!" She pleaded her pink-clad sister to give her an answer.

Brittany simply shrugged and smirked, "Get flirty with him."

As much as Eleanor wanted to retort at her, Brittany slightly pushed her to the kitchen, "Come out when the time is right." Brittany winked, earning a confused look from Eleanor.

The bell rang again as Jeanette ran down the stairs and opened the door, "Hey, Theodore." She greeted casually as Eleanor gasped again in the kitchen, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "Eleanor's ready."

"Oh," Theodore smiled at her as he looked around, "Okay." He replied as he continued to look at the chipette's room.

Brittany smirked and whispered quickly, "Now!" followed with a push and Eleanor out stumbled from the kitchen.

When Eleanor stumbled out, Theodore was shocked as the beautiful chipette just popped out of nowhere when he was still looking at her room's door.

Theodore's jaw dropped slowly as he stared at her again, never imagine her to wear the dress he bought for her, "Wow…" Theodore stared dreamily as he rested both of his hand beside him, weakly. _Gorgeous and pretty…_

Eleanor simply giggled at his expression as she waved slightly, "Hey, Theodore." She greeted with a blush, though with a lot of shyness in her tone.

"You look…" He paused as he scanned her from top to the bottom, gulping again before continuing, "Just…" His voice trailed off as she walked to him. _Undescribable…_

"I know," She giggled as she hook her arm with his, repeating yesterday's action. "Same to you," She blushed again as she realised what he was wearing, "Teddy." She smiled genuinely. _He's shy again!_

"Oh, and…" Theodore took out his left arm, revealing a bunch of roses consisting of white and yellow as Eleanor gasped in surprise, "This is for you." He offered sweetly. _Yellow for friendship, white for beginning… _His conscience paused, _What are you trying to say? _It asked curiously.

_The ending of our friendship…_ Theodore thought darkly as the next sentence came to his mind, _And the beginning of a suffering world without… _He slightly sobbed in his mind, _Eleanor…_

"Oh…" Eleanor gave him a peck on his cheek quickly as he froze at the spot, unexpecting her action. "You're so sweet." She giggled.

She handed Brittany and mouthed, _Put it on my bed._ Brittany simply nodded, took it from her gently and walked up stairs.

"Shall we?" Theodore asked kindly as he reached out his left hand, gesturing the outdoor.

"Fine." She pouted playfully as they walked outside, still cuddling to each other.

"Wait!" Jeanette waved to them as she looked at the message Simon just sent her, "Eleanor!" She shouted to her. _I'm glad Simon suggested this…_

Both of the green-clad chimunk turned to her as they raised their eyebrows.

Jeanette smirked in a same way Simon did, "Do you have protection!" She shouted playfully to Eleanor. _I like their expression… _

Theodore simply looked away, embarassed as Eleanor gasped in shock, "Jeanette!"

Jeanette simply laughed as she walked into the house and closed the door, sending back another message to Simon.

The two blushing chipmunks turned their head to each other, still staring at their shoes, embarassed because of Eleanor's sister.

"I…Uh…" Both of them stuttered at the same time, "She…"

"Shush…" Eleanor silenced Theodore as she explained embarassingly, "It's just a joke." She stated, although herself was still blushing.

_But, _Her conscience asked curiously, _I thought you always wanted that to happen?_

_Well, yeah…_ She giggled, _It's nice, _She thought back to her daydream, _Our first time…_

_So…_ Eleanor felt her mind raised its eyebrows, _Did you brought protection?_

_Erm…_ Eleanor blushed, _I don't mind if I have Theodore's baby…_

_Got-cha! _Her conscience shouted, _I knew it!_

_Shut up! _Eleanor hissed playfully.

"So…" Eleanor started meekly as Theodore gave her a sweet smile, asking her to continue her question, "We're walking?" She asked in cute way.

"Yeah," Theodore chuckled, "Like I said," He closed the distance between his lips and her ears, "We could spend more time together." He whispered coyly.

Eleanor giggled, "I like that."

**

* * *

**

"Wow…" Eleanor complimented as she looked around, "How can you afford to eat in this place?" She asked while continued to scan the whole restaurant.

"I have my…" Theodore was sitting across her, beside a tiny round, dining table. He shrugged casually, "Own way." He chuckled slightly, _Though you don't know how much I wasted in this place…_

"Sir," A waiter started politely as the two green-clad chipmunks turned to him, "What do you want to order?" He took out a small notebook.

Theodore simply smiled at him and turn to Eleanor, "You do the choice." He offered sweetly, _Unlike me, _His thought slightly darkened, _I think I made the wrong choice…_

"I'm…" Eleanor scanned the menu quickly, _He's so nice, _"Not…" _He's letting me to choose again…_ "Sure…." She replied slowly as she looked through the menu.

She sighed as she placed the menu on the table, earning a confused look from Theodore, "I can't choose it." She concluded finally.

"Excuse me," The waiter cut in politely as they turned to him again, "May I suggest…" He used the tip of his pen and pointed at a picture on Eleanor's menu, "Love in Dreamland?" The waited cleared his throat, "It's a set," He smiled kindly towards the two chipmunks, "Perfect for you two, my lovebirds." He suggested as he waited for a respond.

As Eleanor opened her mouth to correct the waiter, Theodore spoke before her, "Sure," He clasped his palm on Eleanor hand on the table, making her to be slightly startled, "We'll have a set of that." He answered.

The worker took their menu and walked away, as Eleanor blushed deeply, _Did he just admitted that we're… _She giggled with excitement, _Lovebirds?_

__

**

* * *

**

"This salad is…" Eleanor paused before she gulp the vegetables into her throat, "Wonderful…" She compliemented as she leaned back slightly, staring at her food.

"If you like it," Theodore smiled sweetly as he put his fork and spoon down, "I can bring you here again." He offered.

Eleanor blushed and looked down to her lap, never to be so shy around a male chipmunk, _He's going to ask me out again…? _She smiled tenderly, _I'm really lucky…_

_That was a lie, _Theodore conscience stated darkly, _You know this is the last time you're going to spend time with her._ The conscience said with a slight anger. _Don't you?_

_A lie to make her happy…_ Theodore thought trailed off as he remembered the day he lied to her because of his German test, _I'm willing to do it._

_Yet you do know…_ The conscience shook its head lightly in negative, _That would only break her heart after tonight…_

_More than ever._

_After this…_ Theodore took a deep breath, _It's Alvin job._

_What about you? _The conscience asked curiously, _Do you remember the promise?_

_I made a lot of promise, _Theodore rolled his eyes at at his mind, _Refresh me._

_You told Dave that you're going to get a girlfriend…_ It continued without mercy, _Yet you're now giving up your chance._

_I'm not._ Theodore darkened his voice, _Brittany is still single._

_If you ever wanted to spend your life with,_ The conscience asked him, _Who would it be?_

Theodore slowly ended the tiny argument in his mind as he looked up, watching how the spring-green clad chipette eating her salad gracefully, but happily.

Theodore looked away before giving his answer, _Of course it's Brittany…_

_That sentence… _His conscience slowly faded away, _Won't last long…_

Theodore laughed bitterly in his mind, _Sentence changed my life, _He faked a smile towards the chipette as she replied with another grin, _More than enough._

"If you're finished," Theodore started kindly, "We'll be going." He informed her.

She gasped slightly, "That fast?" She asked timidly, _I want to spend more time… _She thought hard in her mind, _With you…_

"I have something planned for you," He explained softly and sweetly as she grinned widely at him. _And only for you, alone._

__

**

* * *

**

"What do you want to watch?" The green-clad chipmunk asked as Eleanor continued to looked at the posters, deciding to watch the best show.

"Maybe something…" _Come on, E! _Her concious encouraged, _Something to make a move! _"Romantic?" She asked timidly as she blushed, really crimson. _Please say yes, yes!_

"Sure," Theodore immediately agreed with her, _She's brave enough to ask me that…_ "How about…" _I appreciate it._ "Beautiful Lies?" He stood on his toes in a cute way as he pointed at the poster on the top.

She giggled, "Okay." While the chipmunk went to buy the tickets, She sighed as she stared at him from his back, _He too, wanted to watch a romantic movie with me… _She thought back to yesterday when he stopped her kiss as she giggled slightly, _Maybe he just wanted to take it slow…_

She snapped out of her trance as she looked around, worried because of the absence of the green-clad chipmunk. "Theodore?" She asked anxiously as she scanned for him.

"I'm here," Theodore said simply as he used his right arm to hold her waist, "I just went to buy us some popcorn." He informed as she was startled from his sudden appearance.

"Like your promise," Eleanor held up her last finger, "Let's go in," She tilted her head slightly towards the confused chipmunk, "Together."

He smiled as he remembered the promise he had made in front of their class, "Pinky swear." He nodded, "Let's go." They held their hands. **(refer to chapter six)**

****

**

* * *

**

"I never wanted to hurt you," The man in the screen turned away, "It was all a lie…"

"Desmond!" The woman ran and hugged him from behind, "I don't care if it's a lie," She continued with tears dropping, "I only want us to…"

Theodore slapped his forehead as he closed his eyes, _Why did I chose this movie? _He shook his head, _This is probably just talking about, _He sneaked a peek at Eleanor who was watching intensely while eating the popcorn that stood between them, _The problem I'm having with Ellie!_

_No one asked you to pick that movie, _His conscience rolled its eyes in irritation, _Great._

Theodore sighed, _She'll probably more angry than she was after watching this movie! _He ruffled his hair slightly in frustration, _How can I tell her that I'm only bringing her out for one last time? _He asked as if he was defeated badly.

_I really feel sorry for you,_ The conscience said sympathetically, _Bud._

_I just wanted to…_ Theodore looked to his left side at the chipette, as he was sitting on most right, in the middle row. _Grant her…_ Theodore looked up to the screen once more, _Happiness…_

Suddenly, the plot twisted as the man and the woman kiss in the screen, followed by everyone else around Theodore.

_This is it! _Eleanor screamed to herself in her mind, _This is my chance!_ As she slowly leaned in, she was hungry for Theodore's lips.

_What am I going to do!_ Theodore screamed in his mind with frustration, _Her lips are incoming!_ If Theodore had pigtails, He would pull them until they are teared off from his hair, _I'm so dead!_

_Time to make your decision, _His conscience teased playfully, _Again. _It rolled its eyes.

_If I was__ going to give her happiness, _Theodore took a deep breath as the inches between Eleanor and his face shortened, _I'm going to give it._

_One last time._

With that thought. Theodore quickly cupped both of Eleanor cheeks and linked his lips with hers, making her to be shocked that he would make a bold move. Theodore continued to kiss with all his might as he never tried before, this was his first kiss, with the chipette he ever loved, Eleanor.

_And his last kiss._

As the thought continued to swirl in his mind, He gathered all his courage as he started to use his tongue, tugging at her closed lips to gain access. Eleanor was surprised, not only this was her first kiss, but this seemed to be more real than the innocent peek in those romantic shows.

_Just to give his best kiss._

As much as Eleanor was startled, she never complained and open her mouth, and let his tongue to slide into her throat. Her dreams became realities in one night, not only a first kiss, but a french kiss, by her new green-clad tutor.

_And remember this moment._

A wave of love, sacrifice, lust and passion washed over them as Theodore continued to deepen the kiss, causing Eleanor to slide her tongue into his mouth as well. They wrestled with their tongues, stroking each other's hair soothingly and affectionately, rubbing it softly as they felt the wonderful sensation of true love.

They kissed non-stop as the kissing in the screen ended, but they were the only couple in the whole cinema that is still transfering their emotion through their lips and tongues. Was there any guilt? Probably not for the blonde chipette, the thought of the red-clad chipmunk vanished from her mind since Theodore's lips started to touch hers, or even the time they just hung out.

As they finally pulled back from the kiss, not because of satisfaction but rather to breath from that intensive kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. Everything around them seemed to be disappeared into dusts, lingering in the romantic dimension that only consisted of themselves. For a minute, their eyes never blinked, continuing to stare with half-teary eyes, almost seeing their own reflections in each other's pupils.

"I…" Eleanor started slowly as their nose touched, "Love…" Amazingly, she did it this time as she managed to speak out those words which were threatening to blurt out from Theodore's mouth. "You…"

"I…I…" Theodore stuttered before blinking hard and shut his eyes as he turned his head away. He clenched his fists tightly, resisting to cry with all his strength. All the moment he spent with Eleanor flashed through his mind, replaying what had happened in the last few days, or even when they're just ten. Considering the love and feelings Theodore has for Eleanor, he decided to proceed what he needed to do.

"I'm sorry."

Theodore quickly blurted out the words as he quickly stood up from the seat, running to the entrance. He opened the door with a fast speed as everyone in the cinema looked to his direction, startled by the green-clad chipmunk.

Eleanor, though happy with the last occasion, still confused with his action as she quickly stood up too and ran just behind him.

_Why? _Theodore ran out from the cinema and everybody was staring at him confusingly. He took large steps across the empty streets as nobody was walking at this hour and he continued his thought desperately, clasping his palms on his face sadly. _Why would I fall in love with her?_

_That doesn't matter anymore, _His conscience spoke up as he sprinted across the streets, dodging the street lights and trashbins. _You had already proven your love, _It continued sadly, _And you sacrificed your own happiness… _The conscience paused, _Just to surrender her to your brother…_

A tear dripped from his eyes as he wiped away, _What has to be done is done, _Theodore could hear the faint call calling from behind, exactly the way when he was just merely five years old, _And I can't change that._

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted to him as she continued to chase him, _Why did he ran? _She shocked her head wildly, _I don't understand…_

"Theodore!" She shouted again as she finally caught with him, stopping him by grasping his wrist. Theodore stopped immediately in his tracks, courtesy of Eleanor's strength. Turning slowly to her, he couldn't bear to see Eleanor in this state, ironically, it was even drizzling as if sobbing for their messed up situation. "Why are you running away?" She asked frantically.

_Because I really love you…_ Theodore shook his thought away as he pulled himself away from her grip, "Our tutoring ends today," Theodore spoke harshly as he looked away, "We're not spending time together," He closed his eyes, though rainwater started to drip down, "Anymore." He said that word barely through a whisper.

"But Theodore!" Eleanor continued to scream lightly at him, "I don't care about the lesson!" She stomped the ground, "I wanted to be with you!" She shouted the last sentence before the rain started to pour heavily, wetting their clothes and hair through that never crossed their mind.

"We can't be together," Theodore scoffed slightly at her, though it felt really hard to do that. "You're already a girlfriend," He spun around, back facing her. "To my brother."

"I was going to break up with Alvin!" She continued to pour out her feelings, "I was going to be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed in pain as she clasped her hand on her heart.

"I'm just…" Theodore cried as his tears mixed with the falling rain drops, "Sorry…" He started to walk.

Without making any decision, Eleanor ran from behind, hugging him around his waist, pulling him close to her embrace.

"Please, Theodore…" Eleanor managed to mumble the word as she continued to cry and embrace him, "I really love you…"

Theodore clenched his fists when she had said that, how painful that he has to always resist himself from doing something in his life.

"I realised that when we…" Eleanor sobbed through her tears, "Started to hang out…" She hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go, "Even when we're ten…" She sniffled heavily, "I always had a crush on you…"

Theodore was slightly astonished at this sentence as he never knew that, they paused at that position with dazing thoughts going through their minds. "So…" He stood there, letting her to embrace him, "Why did you started to date Alvin?"

"Because," Her face was practically soak wet with her tears, despite the rain drops. "You never ask me out…" She snuggled her face slightly with his cheek, "I was tired of waiting…"

_I have to ditch her…_ Theodore took a deep breath, _No matter how much I want to take her back…_

"Isn't it rejection…" Theodore spoke rudely, "That you fear?"

Eleanor slowly looked up, staring at him though her tears that stayed around her eyes, "You would…" She started as she sobbed, "Reject me?"

Theodore pulled her hands away, as he took a step forward, before looking at her over his shoulder with an emotionless expression.

"Without a doubt."

After that action, Theodore walked away coldly, though he could feel the eyes of the chipette still burning him from behind. He wipe his tears away and walked towards his house. _I'm really sorry, Eleanor…_

__

**

* * *

**

"Theodore?" Simon asked from the couch as his baby brother entered the house, "Why are you soaking wet?" He asked curiously.

Theodore slowly looked up to him and quickly did what he was better than cooking.

Faking a smile.

"I forgot to bring my umbrella." He walked upstairs, dragging his feets behind, though thoughts still lingered in his brain.

"So…" Simon asked casually from downstairs before Theodore could enter his room, "How was the date?"

Theodore chuckled, really dark. "Splendid," He twisted the door knob, slowly closed the door as he don't want Alvin or Dave to wake up. He slid to the floor, back leaning the door and a single tear streamed down from his eyes once again. He laughed bitterly, pulling off his tie from his tuxedo and threw it to his bed frustratingly. Weakly, he took his diary from the table by stretching his torso. Theodore flipped it open to the newest entry while sitting back beside the door, clicking the top of his pen as a tear dropped on the page.

"Just like I planned."

**

* * *

**

"Eleanor!"

Brittany and Jeanette ran to her sister when she had just walked in, "What happened to you?" Jeanette asked worriedly as she scanned her baby sister's soaked body.

Eleanor sat on the floor, weakly. "I misunderstood." She mumbled softly, _I only want my answer…_

"Misunderstood what?" Brittany asked as she was confused by her sister behaviour, seeing her so down after her date with her supposed lover.

She started to sob again, "Theodore's feelings…" She cried out her heart at that while her sister embraced her, ignoring her soaking wet dress and fur. _I just want my answer…_

Brittany and Jeanette looked to each other, worried. This scene was unexpected as they thought their sister would come back with joy and announce to everybody that she would break up with the red-clad chipmunk. The same thought went through their mind as they continued to comfort their broken, fragile sister. _Theodore did this?_

They continued to sat at there, for seconds, for minutes, for hours… They don't realise it, two chipettes only wanted their sister to be happy, while the last chipette wanted her question to be answered.

_Theodore never loved me?_

**The climax of the story just ended, and I think most of you made the wrong guess! Theodore was going to reject her, he's not going change his mind! How will the story progress when everything seemed to be so sad and confused? You have to continue to read my stories…**

**Please review and tell me about your opinions, the more the reviews there are to encourage me, the better the story gets. (soft of, I guess… lol.) And the poll is still going on! I really need to know whether to write Bridore! (I'm still going to write Theonor at one point, don't worry.)**

**By the way, if I'm not mistaken, has my style changed since after chapter six? I feel like I've been writing in a different way… Tell me about the difference, please.**** Too bad that most people judge with the first chapter. (Shrug) I was sure that these chapters are better than the first ones.**

**(Note: If you haven't read my one-shot 'A New World', please do.)**

**From-Pancakez**


	12. Deceiving Actors In Life

**Wow! Now those reviews a****re really shocking me now! To reward you guys, I wrote this chapter! Seriously, cliffhanger only added the suspense, look on the brightside, you guys will be more looking forward to my stories. (wink)**

**Nothing belongs to me except plot and extra characters.**

**Deceiving Actors In Life**

He sighed again.

Theodore looked at himself again in the mirror as he was naked, bare chested in his bathroom.

_What kind of body…_ Theodore grimaced as he stared into his reflection once more, _Is this?_

Theodore shook his head slightly in negative, _I don't even know why… _Theodore's face cringed at yesterday's event, _would she fall in love with me…_

_Body isn't everything, _Theodore rolled his eyes once his conscience spoke again, _You have something that the others don't have…_

Theodore raised up his eyebrows in a confused manner as he looked at himself again, _What do you mean by that? _He asked himself curiously.

_You treated her like no one does…_ His conscience slowly explained to him, one by one. _It's really obvious._

_Just because of that? _Theodore was taken aback by that statement, _I don't see other girls falling for me._

His conscience groaned, _Do I have to repeat again?_

_Do so if you need to tell me the truth. _Theodore shrugged, _Shoot away._

_You only broke your promise because of her…_ The conscience said sarcastically, _I'm really bored with this…_

_I'm bored with you too, _Theodore chuckled to himself, _I already told you that, _Theodore grabbed the towel from the hanger, _Eleanor doesn't know about my promise._

_Before you say anything, _Theodore quickly cut his conscience, _Don't irritate me again with the, _Theodore mimicked his mind, _'She felt it' and blab, blab, blab._

_Well, _The conscience spoke a little harsher, slightly offended, _She even told you that she loves you, _Theodore felt his conscience raised its eyebrows, _Isn't that enough?_

Theodore kept silent as he used the towel to ruffled his wet hair, _I knew that, _He shook his head vigorously, letting the remaining droplets to fly out, _And I love her too._

_So, _The conscience started as Theodore grabbed his green hoodie, _You won't change your mind?_

_Only if, _Theodore wore his hood before wearing his white jeans, _A miracle happens._

_Good luck with that. _His conscience said with sarcasm instilled in the tone, _As if it will happen._

_That is why, _Theodore twisted the doorknob of his bathroom, _I gave you that answer. _He finally opened the doorknob and went into his room.

**

* * *

**

"Where is Theodore?" Dave asked as there were only two chipmunks in front of him.

"I suppose Theodore," Simon pointed to the latter's room, "Is bathing right now." He informed their caretaker.

"You guys," Dave gestured Alvin and Simon before he twisted the doorknob of the frontdoor, "Bring him over," He pointed at Alvin with a raised eyebrow, "Okay?" He ordered with a question.

"Fine." Alvin scoffed as he stepped his foot, "We'll bring him over." He rolled his eyes. _The guy who tried to steal my girlfriend…_

"I'm going now," Dave walked out to the porch, "I'll be back at six!" He told them before he closed the door.

"Where is Dave," Theodore asked he closed the door of his room, "Going?" He asked curiously as he walked down the stairs.

"Dave said he won't be home until six," Alvin shrugged, "Because of his meeting," Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Miss Miller will be our 'babysitter'." He made a quote as he emphasized the word.

Theodore immediately widened his eyes in shock, "But we're freakin' fourteen!" He snapped angrily, "Why would we need a babysitter!" He slightly yelled at them.

Alvin quickly stepped back as he was confused by his brother's action while Simon looked down to his shoes nervously. Simon already knew what has happened yesterday, briefly.

_(flash back)_

_As Theodore entered his room, Simon's phone quickly rang as he stared at it for one whole minute. "Who could be calling at this hour?" Simon mumbled before accepting the call._

"_Simon?"_

"_Oh," Simon quickly perked up at that familiar voice, "Jeanette," He smiled as he said that name, "Why you calling me?" He asked curiously._

"_Erm…" There was a pause from another side as Simon listened to it carefully, "Is Theodore home?" The purple-clad chipette asked timidly._

_Simon raised his eyebrows, confused by his girlfriend, "Yeah, he's in the room." Simon hesitated to ask his question, but curiousity got better of him, "Why?"_

"_Well…" _

"_Well…?" Simon asked again as Jeanette took a long time to answer him._

"_Eleanor's crying," Simon froze at that, "She said something about Theodore." He slowly turned his head again, staring at his baby brother's room's door. "Is he unusual?"_

_Simon recalled what had happened in the last few minutes, "He's cheerful," Simon shrugged, "I guess."_

"…"

"_Jeanette?" Simon asked worriedly._

"_Can you…" Jeanette's voice trailed off, "Help me to observe Theodore?"_

_If Simon wasn't confused, he is now. "For the sake of Eleanor," Jeanette pleaded, "Please?"_

_Simon sighed before giving his reply, "Okay."_

_(flash back end)_

"It's nothing," Simon said calmly, "It's only for a few hour." _If Eleanor and Theodore could stand that long…_ Simon thought worriedly.

_There's still a chance I won't be seeing her…_ Theodore took a deep breath from the yelling, "When is Miss Miller coming?" He asked with hope.

"She's isn't," Alvin replied as he opened the door, "We'll be going to the Miller's house." Theodore's pupils became smaller at that sentence.

_Why is this happening to me!_ Theodore landed his face on the couch lazily, "Shit!" He screamed with the coach muffling his sound.

"What is wrong," Alvin turned to Simon, "With him?" He asked as he pointed his index finger at him.

Simon half-shrugged, _I wish could tell you. _He mouthed to him, but that was half of the truth.

"Come on," Alvin rolled his eyes as he pulled his baby brother up, "Let's go." He ordered as they walked out from their house, slamming the door behind them.

Theodore screamed in his mind again, _I feel like she's haunting me!_ Theodore knocked his own head with his knuckles a few times, _Everything seems to be linked to her!_ The two words, 'Let's go' swirled in Theodore's mind as he groaned in frustration.

_Sacrificing my happiness is really…_ Theodore thought sadly.

_Hard? _His conscience suggested with a offer.

_Two words,_ Theodore regained his composure and followed his brothers, _Aww…Man!_

__

**

* * *

**

_Here it comes!_ Theodore became slightly scared as the image of Miller's house entered his eyesight, _What should I do? _He asked himself frantically.

_Wow…_ His conscience spoke sarcastically again, _Looks like miracle do exists._

_Seriously,_ Theodore rolled his eyes at his own mind, _Remind me why…_ He continued to walk, _I'm stuck with you? _He asked.

The conscience shrugged, _Because you're alone, _It stated simply, _You have no one to talk to._

_I shouldn't, _Theodore slid his hands into his pockets, _Meet you when I was five._

His conscience smirked knowingly, _Too late. _His conscience reminded, _And only someone can change that. _

_Eleanor._ Theodore and his conscience rolled their eyes as they thought the same name in unison.

**

* * *

**

"Girls," Miss Miller called them as she stood at the front door, "I'll be going."

"Bye, Miss Miller." Jeanette and Brittany responded in a robotic voice, but Eleanor kept quiet as she sat on the couch, putting her legs on the couch and resting her head on her knees.

"At least someone is still having her good time." Brittany said sarcastically as she pointed at her caretaker, preparing to high-tea with her friends.

Jeanette nudged Brittany as she gave her a glare and pointed at their mindless sister. _You want to make her more upset?_ Jeanette mouthed to her pink-clad sister angrily.

Brittany simply rolled her eyes, _Because of her, _She took out her compact mirror, _My plan failed._ Brittany sighed lightly before she apply her lipsticks, _Such tragedy._

"Eleanor?" Jeanette called timidly as she walked to her, "Are you okay?" She asked again.

Eleanor simply stared at the blank television as she never gave any respond to Jeanette, causing her to sigh defeatedly.

_Why would Theodore reject me? _Eleanor continued to stare at the television, _Why would he be so mean…_

_Theodore was never mean, _Her conscience stood up for her bestfriend, _Theodore is sweet._

Eleanor laughed dryly, _I tried to believe that, _She sighed heavily, _Guess I was wrong…_

_But, Ellie…_ It continued its debating, _Theodore did kissed you…_

_Yeah…_ Eleanor thought sadly,_ If felt so real but imaginary at the same time… _She tightened the distance between her legs, _Maybe he was pretending…_

_Theodore even french kissed you, _The conscience stated curiously, _That must be something…_

_I can't trust anything, _Eleanor shook her head, _Theodore is really a good actor…_

_There, _The conscience shrugged, _You got the point._

_Huh? _Eleanor was confused, _What point?_

_Theodore is a good actor…_ The conscience stated lamely, _He could be pretending to ditch you._

_But he could pretend to love me too…_ Eleanor sat up, straight. _He coul-_

_But he cried._

Eleanor froze for a second, _What?_

_He cried, _The conscience explained, _When he was dumping you, he cried._

Eleanor's heart only perked up for a moment, _It was just the rain…_

_But it's a fact, _The conscience continued non-stop, _If he only wanted to dump you, why would he cry?_

_I… _Eleanor let her legs to drop down to the floor gently, _Don't know…_

_He even tried to avoid your eyes, _The conscience comforted her, _Eyes can't lie._

_I can't really trust you…_ Eleanor shook her head, _You think if I stare into his eyes, he will accept me?_

Her conscience shrugged once again, _You can try._

_I'm not going to embarrass myself, _Eleanor said sadly, _If there's a miracle, _She wished, _When Theodore automatically trys to apologise…_

_I believe you. _

As if on cue, the bell rang as Eleanor snapped out of her world and Jeanette walked to the door.

"Boys?" Eleanor immediately jumped up from the couch when she heard that word, "What are you doing here?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Dave said he's not free," Alvin shrugged, "So Miss Miller is 'babysitting' us." Alvin said the word as if it was a curse.

"But," Jeanette raised his eyebrows before continuing, "Miss Miller isn't home." Theodore almost shouted at this point.

"Well," Alvin entered the house, "Dave did asked us to stay here." He was followed by Simon, Alvin was a little rushed to get in the house since outside was starting to drizzle.

"I guess I'll b-" Theodore was cut off as Jeanette grabbed his wrist and mouthed to him, _Fix my sister._ She slightly hissed with anger with a pinch of pleading. _Now._

_Because she had a bad day…_ "Okay," Theodore said timidly, "I'll stay for awhile."

**

* * *

**

As Eleanor stared at the two chipmunks that just entered, her heartbeat almost stopped. _Is this miracle? _She asked herself unbelievably, _Theodore did come?_

_Never try to doubt your conscience, _Her conscience said egoistically, _Don't forget that._

_But…_ Eleanor looked down to the floor, _There's only Alvin and Simon…_

"Okay," Eleanor snapped her head up in shock as that voice flew into her ears, "I'll stay for awhile." _Theodore did come!_

The moment Eleanor turned her head to the door, the same handsome but dreamy green-clad chipmunk walked in the house and noticed her presence.

Both of them froze at their position, staring into each other's eyes again. She could not forget how his shiny emeralds flash in those eye sockets, neither could he forget her chocolate brown eyes that shine like her sweetness. Happiness was filled in Eleanor's heart, thinking that how lucky was she that Theodore never avoided her. At the same time, when Theodore first saw her, he was expecting her to be angry with him. However, what he saw in her brown eyes was...

Concern?

Brittany, Simon and Jeanette noticed the awkwardness that lingered in the living room but Alvin only looked from Theodore to Eleanor, repeatedly.

_Here goes nothing… _"Hey." Theodore greeted simply from the front door, _Just a simple hey? _His conscience teased.

"Hey." Eleanor replied weakly from beside the couch, _He did come!_ Her conscience exclaimed shockingly.

"Um…" Theodore smiled a little, "You okay?" He asked kindly, _Why are you asking this stupid question!_ If there was a wall, his conscience would be knocking itself on the wall.

"I'm…" Eleanor took a small step towards him, ever so slightly. "Fine." She replied softly.

"I want to…" Theodore gulped with all his might, ignoring his red-clad brother and his friends, including Simon. "Say…"

"What is happening here?" Alvin asked loudly as the two green-clad chipmunks turned to him, "Why are you guys so shy?" He asked bravely as the other three chipmunks cursed in their mind.

"It's…" Theodore looked to the ground, slightly turned his head away from the spring-green clad chipette, "Nothing…"

"Teddy…" Eleanor called him softly as Alvin looked to her, shocked, _When did she started to call him Teddy? _"I told you once…" Eleanor bit her lips, "And I'll give you the same answer…"

_Tell him what? _Alvin asked himself curiously as Brittany looked away from the scene, _Here comes drama… _She smirked slightly,_ Means my plan is working…_

"Teddy?" Eleanor asked again as she walked to Theodore and cupped his face as Alvin gasped, _They were this close?_ "Look at me," Eleanor pleaded as she moved his face to her direction, but his eyes were still narrowing to the wall.

Slowly but reluctantly, Theodore eyes slowly turned to her, letting her hazel brown to enter his forest-green eyes. _What are you doing! _His conscience spoke worriedly as Theodore ignored it, _You're going to regret!_

"I…" The inches between their face shortened, "Love…" At this point, their nose were touching, "You…" Eleanor admitted sweetly before closing her eyes, repeating yesterday's occurrence.

In just a second, Alvin ran from his position and punched Theodore's cheek, square, accurate and hard. Theodore stumbled back a few steps as he fall on the floor with his rear end, back hitting the solid wall with a great force, making him to yelp slightly in pain.

"Theodore!" His name were called by different chipmunk and chipettes, including Brittany who never assumed that this would happen.

Alvin quickly grabbed his baby brother's collar with two hands as Theodore was slightly knocked out from that hit. "What were you doing with my girlfriend!" Alvin practically screamed at his face as his saliva splitted at his chubby face, "Why was she going to kiss you!" He shouted again, holding his fists tighter.

"I…" Before even Theodore could stutter a sentence, another clenched fist flung towards his unharmed cheek and his sentence was cut off. His head turned in a sudden manner, spinning at a awkward angle as blood drips flew from his throat.

"Theodore!" Eleanor cried in franticness as she grabbed Alvin's wrist, "Stop it!"

"He's my brother!" Alvin screamed in anger, "Don't you care!" He shoved Eleanor lightly away, making her to cring in a slight pain and her arm to have a tiny bruise.

"Ellie!" Theodore screamed in agony as the past memories flew into his brain vividly, fitting every pieces in his mind. All the pain in agony repeated themselves in his mind, imagining this scene to be similar to his dark past.

_(flash back)_

"_Stop it!" Theodore screamed at them as the kicking stopped, "Leave her alone!"_

__

**

* * *

**

"_If you just pretend to be weak," The voice suggested casually, "Everyone would just goes your way."_

__

**

* * *

**

"_Ellie!" Theodore shouted frantically as his tears dropped again, "Don't die!" He shook his head furiously._

_(flash back end)_

"It was my fault!" Theodore screamed as Alvin turned back to him, "Don't hurt Ellie!" He shouted in pain. "I'm the one who fall in love!" He cried with tears.

"You're the one that lure her!" Alvin hurled another punch at his stomach, making Eleanor to gasp in shock. "You went at her!" He shouted in anger.

"I couldn't help myself!" Theodore trembled as the tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking wet his brother's hand. "I only want to grant her happiness!" He reasoned with shouting, making his veins to shown clearly all around his throat. "To protect her!"

"What?" Alvin asked angrily as he continued to hold his collar, "Like your promise?" He chuckled bitterly as Theodore's face grew darkened, streaming down the tears to combine with his bloods around his mouth.

_(flash back)_

"_But I promise," Theodore brought the bird to his eye level, "I'll protect you whenever I love you!" He vociferated bravely._

__

**

* * *

**

"_We heard some," Alvin stood up as he sucked in his gut and imitated Theodore's tone, "I'll protect you!, and I'm strong enough!" He chuckled at the end of his own act, "So that was nothing?" He asked with a snicker._

_(flash back end)_

_I need to be weak! _Theodore quickly pushed Alvin away as his red-clad brother stumbled back a few steps. _I can't protect Ellie! _Theodore opened the doorknob, ignoring the cold rain outside as he ran out there, with a slightly angry but confused red-clad chipmunk standing behind. _That's the way to stay together…_

"Theodore!" Eleanor screamed to him in franticness before running after him, only to be stopped by his boyfriend by grasping her wrist. Alvin grabbed her hand tighter, clentching his free palm with strength and anger. Eleanor was forced to look back at him, fear and worry instilled in her frantic expression.

"Where are you going!" Alvin asked frantically as he panted, "I'm your boyfriend!" He pointed to the outdoor, "Not him!"

A single tear streamed down her cheek as she pushed Alvin away with a great force, making him to fall and accidently sprained his leg, falling on the coffee table. Eleanor closed her eyes and turned her head down for a moment. _I'm your boyfriend! _The thought swirled in her mind, _Not him! _The sentence...

Sounded so familiar, the words that she always reminded herself when she was spending her time with the green-clad chipmunk. The sentence...

That made her life so miserable without love until she had found her childhood best friend, finding her happiness and peace in him.

She finally looked up to a shocked and startled Alvin, "Not anymore." She sneered lightly and spun around in an amazing speed, continue to sprint towards her running green-clad friend.

"Eleanor!" Alvin tried to grab her once more but fell to the floor due to his sprained leg, "Argh!" He screamed in agony, both pain from his leg, and lost of his previous girlfriend.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried before crouching down to her red-clad friend, "Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Jeanette," Simon quickly told his girlfriend, "Go and get the First-Aid Toolbox." He ordered her as calm as he could.

As the purple-clad ran into the kitchen, Brittany continued to console the poor, hurt red-clad chipmunk before Simon looked to the frontdoor, which there were still drops of rain splashing into the porch.

Simon sighed heavily as he half-shrugged, "That went well." He mumbled to himself.

**

* * *

**

_I can't afford to be strong again! _Theodore thought firmly as he ran through the streets, _I can't afford to lost Eleanor!_

_Even when your brother is threatening you, _The conscience consoled its owner, _you have kept your promise._

_I'm really confused!_ Theodore wiped a tear from his eye socket, _Whenever I try to grant Eleanor happiness, _He shook his head wildly, _I always need to break my promise!_

_Because of a juvenile promise…_ His conscience shook its head, _It messed up your life, literally._

_What can I do now?_ Theodore asked himself sadly as he continued to run, _Alvin knows the truth, _He cursed at this point, _But Eleanor is still not with me!_

_Like I said,_ His conscience stated calmly, _I'm really sorry for you, bud._

__

**

* * *

**

"Theodore!" Eleanor called his name, "Theodore!"

_Please, Theodore,_ Eleanor wished really hard in her heart, _Answer me!_

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted his name again.

_Eleanor? _Theodore slowed down his pace, _I think I just heard her…_

At one point, when Eleanor turned around at a junction, she saw him, just barely a blob of green in the rain but she still recognised him.

"Teddy!" She screamed one last time before sprinting towards him. At the precise time he spun around, Eleanor threw her arm around his neck, and embraced him in happiness.

"Teddy…" Her voice trailed off as she continued to hug him in the soaking rain, not caring their surrounding.

"You came for me?" Theodore asked in a shocked state as he turned his head to his left side, looking at his bestfriend. _Why did she came?_

"Uh-huh." Eleanor answered sweetly as she snuggled against him, "Because I told you…"

"I love you." They both spoke at the same time, in a simultaneous and perfect order.

"But…" Theodore eyes saddened, "We can't." He looked away as if he was ashamed, "You already have a boyfriend."

"I'm not…" Eleanor smiled into his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against his face, "Taken anymore..."

"You…" Theodore started timidly, "Broke up with my brother?" He asked curiously and unbelievably.

"Because I only love you…" Eleanor replied with a statement as she still stayed in the embrace, but pulling her head behind to look at her bestfriend.

"But if we stay together…" Theodore reasoned weakly, "We're in deep trouble." He exclaimed.

"Well then," Eleanor giggled with amusement, "Let's get into trouble," She held up her last finger, "Together." She smiled sweetly. **(Refer to chapter six.)**

_Well Theodore, _His conscience smiled at him, _If you want a second chance,_ He felt his conscience nodded, _This is it…_

Theodore sighed lightly as he chuckled, earning a confused look from his bestfriend, "How can I resist your invitation?" He asked as he rolled his eyes playfully, "Sure." He smiled and nodded.

Eleanor smiled as they hooked their last finger, _He do really loves me…_ "Well," Eleanor giggled in a cute way, "You owe me something." She pinched his cheek playfully.

Theodore raised his eyebrow, "What?" He asked confusingly before Eleanor used her index finger to point at her lips.

Theodore chuckled again before rolling his eyes in amusement and crashed his lips against hers.

Quickly, the same wave of love washed them all over again, literally with the rain pouring down at them. Unlike last time, they never even hesitate for a second. Straight away, they knew their love and opened their mouth, wrestling with each other through their tongue, tasting each other.

They have no idea how long this been going on, but this was more real than they could ever felt. Eleanor found her peace as she confirmed this was real, not even doubting a moment of this event.

Their paws clutched each other stronger, tempting to fuse into one as they continued, never wanted to stop this simple occasion.

As they pulled back from that passionate eternity, they finally looked into each other's eyes.

Theodore tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she blushed, just like the time on the hill. "Well," Theodore smiled, "This is the time I gonna admit to you," He explained softly.

"I already knew you love me!" Eleanor continued as she giggled, "You don't have to repeat!" She laughed lightly.

"There's one more thing," Theodore pulled her paws away from his body and down on one knee, "Eleanor Miller, I…"

"You're not proposing to me," Eleanor giggled sweetly, "Right?" She asked teasingly.

Theodore simply rolled his eyes playfully in the rain, "I truly love you," He started his speech, "When the time we hug, kiss or just even in a same room!" He laughed slightly at his last sentence, "I'm always happy with you," Theodore smiled, "Never to be so comfortable…"

Theodore chuckled to himself before continuing, _Grant me your blessings, Ellie…_ "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly as he winked at her.

"Sorry, Theodore." Eleanor patted his head lightly, "Guess you're stuck with me forever." She giggled.

Theodore perked up at that, letting his heartbeat to go faster, "You'll be my girlfriend?" He repeated enthusiastically.

Soon, He got his answer as the familiar lips made contact with his own again.

**

* * *

**

_Why!_ The red-clad chipmunk slammed his palm on the coffee table, hard. _Why did Eleanor went with Theodore!_

He leaned back against the coach as he groaned in frustration, _I even tried to separate them! _He reasoned with himself, _I told Brittany to give the number to his German class teacher! _He stomped the ground with his unsprained leg, _Dave grounded him from the school!_

"Alvin?" Simon asked politely as he approached him from behind the coach.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked weakly as he closed his eyes, relaxing on the coach. "What is it?"He continued frustratedly.

"When…" Simon gulped slightly, afraid to say his baby brother's name. "Theodore comes back," Alvin immediately grimaced at his brother's name, "What are you going do?" He asked curiously.

"I…" Alvin sighed, "I'm not sure." He looked away, _If I can keep myself away from him…_

"How about," Jeanette started as she walked to another couch, "Dave?" She sat down on the couch.

"Well," Simon half-shrugged, "Dave did asked Theodore to find a girlfriend." He stated as he sat down beside his purple-clad girlfriend.

"Not literally!" Alvin exclaimed with a pinch of anger, "Not when she's still my girlfriend!" He punched the table with his fist as Jeanette slightly flinched from his action.

"Can't you," Brittany asked from another side, _My part for my plan, huh? _"Forgive them?" She asked casually as she continued to apply medicine on her red-clad friend. _You can get a new one. _Brittany rolled her eyes as she thought that sentence.

Alvin sighed again as Simon and the Millers raised their eyebrows, "Maybe," He put both of his elbow on his knees and paused for a moment, "But I need time." He concluded finally.

"They'll give you time," Simon comforted, "Then you will be fine again." He assumed.

Alvin's look immediately darkened, "That's not what I'm worrying about." He stated groomly. _I have something else that I love…_

"So," The three chipmunks tilted their body towards the red-clad chipmunk in confusion, "What are you worrying about?" Brittany asked curiously.

Alvin simply pointed to his sprained leg, "This."

"Why would you…" Simon trailed off as his eyes widened, "It's tomorrow isn't it?" He asked frantically as the chipettes looked at him strangely.

Alvin mumbled softly, "Yup." He rested his head on his palm lazily, "The soccer competition." He explained sadly.

The two chipettes looked to each other and thought to their baby sister and their future-brother-in-law, _Oh no, _Jeanette bit her lips as Brittany shook her head slightly in negative. _They really screwed up._

**Theodore and Eleanor finally get together! Is that a plot twist or what? (Lol.) However, Eleanor accidently sprained Alvin's leg when she pushed him, and tomorrow's the soccer competition… (check chapter two, I mention the competition, I planned everything, all the promise, buying the dress and stuff…) You should realise the style I'm writing by now, one moment (Or chapter.) it's happy and cheerful but next moment will be sad or stuff like that, (shrug) it's almost unpredictable. Poll is still going on, when the next chapter is posted, I will announce what to write after this story.**

**ChipmunkfanNo1, Theodore and Eleanor **_**is**_** my favourite couple, XD, I apologize sincerely if I did made you nervous… I just wanted to make some suspense, disappointment and guessing before the real stuff comes in. :P And you amazed me as well, o.0, you can actually tell that the previous chapter wasn't convincing? I made it that way, since the true ending is arriving now... (But I can't really promise that to all my story, Wink) About your PM to me, you don't have to really worry about my plot, I planned everything in the first place, it just that… if the story is too predictable, won't it be boring?**

**It makes sense too, the last chapter's title 'Beginning Is Just Another End' actually means the ending of their friendship but instead, a romantic relationship is borned. For the title of this chapter, I was refering that Theodore was only acting harsh towards Eleanor, the truth was that he really loves her. (I always love to twist things around…)**

**Please review and tell me how I did in this chapter! **

**From-Pancakez (Do I write stories according to the validation given by readers? No, I write everything the way I like, that's the main point of creating a story, right?)**


	13. Sacrifice For The Better

**The stinky and suckish author is back! Seriously, I think it will be maybe one more chapter to the end, if you truly think this story is worth of your time, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I decided that after this story, I'll be writing about**** Bridore! (only for one story, I haven't decide what to write after that.) Perhaps not a lot of people are going to read it, but I'm just writing it with my will. Sure, I love to write T/E more than any couple, but I want to give some spotlight to Bridore. (This idea pops up when I read some of the stories, authors intend to write Theodore to be totally cruel WITHOUT any reason, so I'm trying to change that. =D) But the idea of Theonor is still in my head. After this story is ended, I might need a few days to think of a decent plot, though the next story will be called 'Our Summer House'.**

**Nothing belongs to me except the OCs and plot.**

**Sacrifice For The Better**

"I'm…"

"Teddy," Eleanor comforted him soothingly, making him to look down with sadness. "It will be okay." She said softly. _We'll get through anything…_

Theodore sighed heavily as they walked in hand to hand, "I made this decision," He gulped slightly, much of it wasn't his saliva, it was his fear. "But the consequences are waiting for us." He said worriedly.

Eleanor simply rested her head on his shoulder, shortenening the distance between herself and Theodore. "I'll be with you." She offered sincerely.

Theodore merely gave her a genuine but weak smile as they continued to walk down the grey pavement.

"I never imagine…" Theodore turned his head upwards, "We'll be together…" He closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air after the rain, "Finally…" He smiled as he blinked his eyes wide open, "Like colours in one rainbow," He gave an example as he pointed to the sky, "After a sorrowful rain." He concluded almost in a poetic tone.

"Theodore," Eleanor put her hand on her hip but still holding his hand with her free palm, "I'm your girlfriend now," She giggled at that part, "And you're still flirting with me?" She teased playfully, she wasn't annoyed by that, rather more flattered by his action. _His flirts are really innocent but nice…_

"It's my new hobby," He half-shrugged, "Don't blame me." He pointed his finger to her. _Definitely her fault. _His conscience agreed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes deviously, "And you're blaming me because…" She trailed off, indicating him to fill in.

"Because you're really cute." He admitted sweetly before blushing and looked away shamely. _Pfft. _Theodore swore his conscience just said that in his mind.

"Again with the," Eleanor paused awhile, slapping his arm playfully, "Flirting!" She scolded lightly. _I like it when he's shy!_

"You don't like it?" Theodore asked casually, "Okay." He nodded understandingly.

Eleanor's eyes immediately widened, "I mea-"

"I'm kidding," Theodore chuckled as she pouted, "Don't be so serious." He caressed her hand.

She stayed silent for a minute, _But we still have to…_ "Once we reach my house," Eleanor started timidly, "What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"I'll think about it," Theodore suddenly turned to his right side as Eleanor was startled slightly, "But I have to change my clothes first," Eleanor realised they were in front of the Seville's as she looked down to her soaked wet dress, "You coming?" He asked kindly as he inserted the key into the doorknob.

"You have a towel?" Eleanor asked as she smirked slightly, "I mean," She leaned in, "Yours…" She whispered seductively.

Theodore chuckled at her attempted flirts, but he, himself was slightly tensed up, courtesy of Eleanor. "I don't mind sharing." He smiled.

**

* * *

**

"You'll wait in my room?" Theodore asked awkwardly.

"Sure," She smiled, "You just go ahead and change in the bathroom." _Or you can just strip in front of me… _She shook her head vigorously, _Why is that still stuck in my head!_ She groaned.

Theodore grinned before giving her a small peck on her cheek and walked into his bathroom.

He locked the door as he looked into the mirror again, _You changed your mind, _His conscience spoke up, _Wise choice._

_But… _Theodore took off his hoodie slowly, _I still can't protect Eleanor…_

_Let me think of a plan, _His conscience informed, _You'll just enjoy your, _The voice paused for a dramatic effect, _Lovebirds times…_

Theodore laughed in his mind as he took off his jeans too, _You know? _He smiled into his own reflection. _I changed my mind on two things._

_Other than taking back Eleanor_, The concious continued curiously, _What is it?_

Theodore smiled genuinely again as he took off his boxers, _I want you to continue staying in my mind._

_Aww…_ His conscience cooed babyish, _So kind of you…_

_Give the credits to Ellie, _Theodore opened the showers, _Won't you?_

Theodore felt his conscience agreed with him, _Of course,_ He stepped into the showers, _Bud._

__

**

* * *

**

Eleanor took off her pigtails as she used Theodore's towel to ruffle her hair, making them dry.

_I never entered Theodore's room…_ Eleanor slowly put down the towel on Theodore's bed and stood up, _I only entered once when the chipmunks were still sharing a room…_

She used her index finger to trace the outline of Theodore's table gracefully, _This room reminds me of my happy moments…_ Eleanor continued scanned everything on his desk, _I always dreamt to have a room like this…_

_Is that…_ Eleanor thought curiously as something caught her eyes, _When I'm younger? _She peered at a picture at the corner of the desk, scrutinising to identify the character in the frame.

It was a picture of her when she was just ten, she was holding a giant cake, coloured with green and a lot more decorations on it. What was really capturing her mind was the word written on the cake, 'Happy Valentines,' Eleanor smiled at the next word. 'Theodore.'

Eleanor had to admit, she was quite cute and chubby in that apron she was wearing, as she scanned the whole picture, she read the sentence written in hand at the bottom of the frame.

'Love, Eleanor.'

Unknowingly, she smiled at the past memories, thinking how she could even managed to give her green-clad friend that picture when she still had a crush on him even they're just ten.

_(flash back)_

"_What's that?"_

_Eleanor quickly tucked back the picture into her bag, "No-nothing." She stuttered shyly as Theodore asked her innocently._

_The class was decorated with pink hearts and other ribbons, celebrating the rare but worthy event once in a year. Everyone in the class was walking around, their teacher gave them a few period to hand out their gifts to his or her valentine._

"_Hey," Brittany greeted Alvin casually, "Looks like you're still on the top," She gestured to the gifts placed on his desk, "Huh?" At that sentence, she smirked slightly._

"_How about you?" Alvin asked, slightly flirtatious. "You're on the second," He pointed to her desk, but the pile of gifts was smaller than his, "Aren't you?" He asked sarcastically._

"_Just because I praised you," Brittany flipped her hair backwards, "Don't think that you're the best." She resisted, but she gave him a genuine smile._

"_I am the best." Alvin stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I gotten so many presents!" He exclaimed in happiness._

"_You only care about those presents." Brittany simply rolled her eyes at his narcissistic behavior. __**(It means egoistic to anyone that doesn't know.)**_

_Alvin was slightly confused, not by her speech, but her smile. "I don't really care about the presents, " Alvin shrugged in a cool way, "I want someone…" Alvin looked up to the ceiling, "Who is caring and sweet to give me…" He smiled before turning back to the pink-clad chipette, "Her valentine's gift." Alvin smirked mischieviously, "Like Eleanor." He used his thumb to gesture her baby sister who was sitting next to his baby brother._

_Remembering how she acted towards Alvin the whole time, Brittany clutched the tiny box wrapped in ribbons behind her back tighter. "Yeah…" Brittany chuckled awkwardly, "Eleanor…"_

_Brittany was brave in everything, arguing, fighting but except for her feelings. In order to cover her crush towards Alvin since the first time they met, she was forced to act like a rude diva, tranforming herself into his rival._

_Doesn't he know that it hurts to act rude towards your crush?_

_Brittany thought that heart stinging sentence repeatedly everytime Alvin seemed to be oblivious to her feelings. She resisted so many times from falling into the pool of emotions, when Alvin scolded, aruged or even glared at her…_

_Brittany wanted to hug him, just to admit her heart to the eldest Seville. Eventhough they were in a relationship of rivals and best friend, trying to step up and become a couple was almost impossible. Something else to worsen her Valentine's Day, Alvin was carving for Eleanor's gift when he told her face-to-face…_

_She walked away sadly, hanging her head down with disappointment. "Guess he doesn'__t feel the same way…" She murmured to herself, "Well," She looked to another boy who was surrounded with giggling girls, "Jack's the second prize."_

_She walked to Jack as Alvin quickly released what was wrong, "If Jack is getting one more present," Alvin clenched his fists, "He'll get more presents than me!" _

_With a really fast speed, Alvin held Brittany from behind and spun her around quickly, making her to squeak a tiny shriek. "Alv-"_

_She was cut off after Alvin quickly crashed his lips onto hers, making almost everybody in the class to cheer. "No PDA!" Their teacher voiced as Alvin pulled back from the innocent peek, "You're my valentine." Alvin said coyly as he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Tough luck, Seville." Brittany rolled her eyes as she teased back him, getting her revenge after he just praised her sister in front of her. However, she was shocked but happy by the sudden kiss._

"_Brittany!" Alvin pouted behind her as Brittany smiled secretly to herself._

__

**

* * *

**

"_Simon?"_

"_Oh," Simon acknowledged his purple-clad friend as she sat down beside him shyly, "Hi, Jeanette." He gave a smile._

_Jeanette gulped down a spoonful of saliva into her mouth as she witnessed another famous smile from the blue-clad chipmunk, everybody always laughed Simon was a nerd, but that one smile, was enough to knock Jeanette down with a breath._

"_Aren't you," Jeanette fiddled her sneakers around as she tried to avoid his eyes, "Giving any present to your valentine?" She asked meekly._

"_Not quite," Simon spoke politely, "I think we're simply too young for valentines." He gave his reply, "Our hormone isn't acting up yet," He pushed the spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, "And we're only existing as friends."_

_Jeanette clutched the bag tighter to her figure, as if hiding or protecting the certain object from her bestfriend. "Yeah," She looked away sightly, "Too young…"_

"_But I like to…" Simon said softly as Jeanette turned back to him slowly, confused but shocked. Simon reached his hand down into his bag, "Give you something…" He pulled out a thick book, "I know it's not much," He chuckled embarassingly, "But please take it as a gift from your bestfriend." He held the book between both of his palms shyly, reaching out to the purple-clad chipette._

_Jeanette gasped slightly as she used her palm to cover her mouth, "Is this…" Jeanette giggled sweetly as she accepted the book from her friend, "A romance novel?" She asked jokingly._

"_Erm…" Simon was speechless as he was blushing really scarlet, "I just want you to…Uh…" He shifted his eyes around uncomfortably, "Learn more about love." He bit his lips, "Or notice me…" He mumbled the last sentence._

_Jeanette smiled at his shyness, quite unusual for the smart chipmunk, "I have something for you too." She released her grip on her bag and searched the container. Jeanette finally pulled a pair of warm gloves made with fabrics and lined with blue stripes. "Here."_

_Simon accepted them gracefully but putting them to his eye level, "A pair of gloves?" He couldn't resist from asking that question._

"_Last time you had burned you hand," Jeanette took his hand, "When you were constructing the experiment…" She smiled timidly, "I don't you to get hurt again."_

_Simon quickly put the gloves on the desk and grabbed her into an embrace, "Thanks." He whispered softly. As fast as it came, Simon pulled back from the hug, realising what he was doing and taking a good view of his blushing friend._

_Cheers erupted from the class as the two blue and purple-clad chipmunks turned to their eldest siblings, watching them kissing in the middle of the class._

_Simon gave Jeanette an awkward and a slightly scared expression, "You won't want me to…" He pointed at the red and pink-clad chipmunks, "That?" He asked timidly._

_Jeanette kinda wanted to say yes, but she chose the safe side, "It's okay." She understood his condition. What she was really happy about, was that Simon thought her as a bestfriend. "We're bestfriends." He smiled._

__

**

* * *

**

"_Mmm…"_

_Eleanor bit her lips as she sneaked a glance at her green-clad friend._

"_Tasty…" Theodore moaned softly before grabbing a tiny chocolate with his thumb and index finger, "Mmm…" He licked his lips entirely after he put another chocolate into his mouth._

_Eleanor couldn't help but zipped her bag tighter, assuring herself that her present wouldn't be seen by Theodore. Everytime Theodore eats another chocolate gave by some mysterious girl, Eleanor felt meek, how could she forgot that Theodore loves food but not some silly picture?_

"_You…" Theodore said softly as Eleanor turned to him, still having a slightly upset face. "Want some?" He smiled as he reached out the chocolate box, offering her some._

"_No…" Eleanor shook her head, "Thanks…" She crossed her arm on the desk and rested her head on it lazily, feeling alone that she couldn't even gather the courage to give the picture to Theodore._

"_Eleanor?" Theodore asked timidly as she raised her eyebrows, "Why are you so…" He paused, not wanting to guess the wrong idea. "Sad?" He blurted quietly._

"_I'm…I'm not sad!" Eleanor raised her head and laughed awkwardly, "I'm just not brave …" She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly, "Enough to give the gift…" She looked down to her shoes, "To my valantine…" She trailed off._

"_Well, then." Theodore started sweetly as she looked back to him, "Who's your valentine?" He asked innocently._

"_I…" Eleanor gulped all her blushing into her throat, "I can't tell you." She looked away as if she was ashamed._

"_Oh…" Theodore replied sadly as he turned back to his chocolate, "I thought we're bestfriends…"_

"_We are!" Eleanor quickly exclaimed, not wanting to lose the relationship between them. "I just…" Theodore fiddled his thumb shyly._

"_Is it…" Theodore nudged her as he raised his finger to point at a chipmunk, "Alvin?" He asked innocently._

"_No!" Eleanor almost yelled as Theodore cringed at her action, "I don't-"_

_Theodore clasped his hand over her mouth as he indicated her to silent by putting another finger to his lips and made a zipping gesture._

"_I don't like Alvin." Eleanor whispered timidly, "He's not my valentine."_

"_So its…" Theodore pulled the tone of his words, letting her to fill in the blanks._

"_I can't say." _

_Eleanor quickly blurted as she stood up from the desk, clutching the bag to her chest and walked quickly to the door of the classroom._

"_Wait!" Theodore too, clutched his bag and ran to her as she spun around, "I just want to…" He blushed redly before taking out two ribbons from his bagpack. The ribbons was striped with spring green and yellow stars, with a big font writing 'Eleanor'. "Give your present…" He handed out the ribbons as he continued to stare at his shoes._

_Eleanor was startled as she took the ribbons from his hand slowly, shocked that he would give her a present._

_After a moment of silence, Theodore looked up with a blushing expression. "You're my valentine." He admitted shyly as he smiled sheepishly, "Good luck on giving your valentine." He gave his blessing as he assumed her to be finding her valentine outside the class._

_Eleanor quickly grasped his wrist as he started to spin towards his own seat, "Don't go." She blurted shyly, "You're my valentine." She zipped her bag wide open and reached down, "Here goes nothing…" She mumbled to herself as she bit her lips in anticipation. "Here." She smiled and took out the simple picture._

"_I know it's not much," Theodore took the picture and stared at it as Eleanor started to explain non-stop. "I was out of-'_

"_Wow…" Theodore moaned cutely as his eyes widened, "Who's the cute chipette?" He asked loudly._

_Although Theodore was oblivious to the picture, yet Eleanor was blushing from his compliment. Soon, Theodore saw the writing on the bottom of the frame, "Oh!" He realised the chipette in the picture was the spring-green clad chipette in front of him and blushed timidly, "Thanks."_

"_I left the cake in my house," Eleanor giggled at his obliviousness, "Do you want to eat it later?" She asked cheerfully._

_Theodore smiled and embraced her, stroking her back affectionately. "Of course." She was stunned at his bold but friendly action, "I love to." He whispered sweetly._

_The two green-clad chipmunks heard cheers as they pulled away from the hug slowly and looked to their eldest siblings kissing in the middle of the class._

"_I know my ribbons aren't much…" Theodore sighed sadly._

"_No," Eleanor shook her head as he looked to her confusingly, "I'll wear it every single day." She promised as she grasped the ribbons tigther in her palm._

"_I have another gift," Theodore smiled shyly, "When we're older," He pointed to their red and pink-clad siblings, "I'll give you that." He offered._

_Eleanor grinned widely at that thought, "I'll wait for it."_

__

**

* * *

**

_How can I forget that day… _Eleanor thought slowly as she blew the dusts off the picture, _Theodore said he had another gift… _She smiled at that, _And he gave me when we're in the cinema…_

Unknowingly, Eleanor's eyes turned slowly to the ribbons that were sitting on the bed and were holding her pigtails together in the first place. _And I'm still using Theodore's ribbons… _She giggled to herself, _Even when I started to date Alvin… _She sighed softly as her sight shifted back to the picture. _Guess I never realise how important are Theodore's presents to me…_

_When you're ten, _Her conscience smirked, _I think Theodore already was flirting with you…_

_I don't know about that, _She shrugged, _I was having a big crush on him._ She giggled as she put down the picture on the desk.

_But now you realise it because…_ The consicous trailed off.

_He's my boyfriend now,_ Eleanor scanned the other items on his desk, _Not my crush. _She stated in a playful manner.

_Right…_ Her mind agreed awkwardly.

_How about… _Eleanor spotted a book sitting on the desk, thick with a hard cover. She leaned in, desperate to see the title of the book.

"Eleanor!"

"Yeah?" Theodore's voice temporarily disturbed her action, "What is it?" Eleanor asked sweetly as Theodore was still in the bathroom.

"Can you…Uh…" _How am I going to live with this!_ Theodore ruffled his own hair with frustration, _This is so embarassing!_

_Bud, _The conscience rolled its eyes, _She's your girlfriend._

_No boyfriend will ever ask his girlfriend a question like this!_ Theodore snapped in his mind, "Can you…"

"Take my clothes and boxers to me?" Theodore quickly bit his lips and punched the wall, _I just said it!_ "And my towel." He spun his head around and groaned in frustration, _I'm so embarassed!_

Eleanor's eyes widened, "You clothes, towel and what?" She asked unbelievably and exaggerated the word, 'What'. _What did he just said?_

Theodore clasped his palm on his forehead once, "My boxers!" He banged his head on the wall twice with irritation, "I'm doom …" He mumbled in sadness with his head continued to hang downwards.

Eleanor blushed on the other side of the door, _He wants my to take…_ She couldn't help but felt a tingling feeling in her mind, _His boxers? _She giggled in amusment.

"Wait awhile!" She informed him as she turned around and opened the closet, "Clothes, clothes…" Eleanor repeated as she searched the rack of shirts, pulling out a simple T-shirt with a dragon printed on it and a ripped jeans, _He going to be so cute… _She compliemented dreamily in her minds as she picked out the decent clothes.

"The towel is on the bed," She confirmed as she spun around to look at the towel, sitting on the bed, "So that left only one thing…"

Reluctantly, Eleanor crouched down and pulled out the drawer with her eyes closed, as if she was ashamed to look at it. _Should I just pick out one…? _She shook her head, _I'll just simply take one for Theodore… _With her courage gathered up and resisting from screaming or blushing, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the drawer.

Immediately, She knew what she had to do. She quickly reached her hand down and picked out a boxer which was spring-green and a few muffin picture on it, She blushed and looked away from the undergarment. Eleanor ran across the room and gathered the three essential items in her grip, "Here." She offered sweetly as she stood outside the bathroom.

Theodore took in a deep breath and opened the door slightly, revealing his arm outside. "Thanks!" He quickly grabbed the items and closed the door in a second, _Say hello to my coffin when I get out of this bathroom. _He thought sarcastically in his mind as he slowly put on his clothes, delaying the time to face the embarassing moment with the youngest Miller.

**

* * *

**

Eleanor turned back from the bathroom and walked back to the desk once again, anxious to look at the thick book. Without thinking, she grabbed the book and scanned it quickly, _Theodore has a diary?_

_I'm not in a position to judge him. _Eleanor shrugged simply and reached down to put it down. _Guess I'll just…_

_Isn't it tempting? _Her conscience asked non-chalantly, _To read his diary…_

_Hmm… _Eleanor shook her head quickly, _Nah, _She confirmed adamantly and landed the book on the table, _It's wrong._

_Don't you want to find out why did he ditch you yesterday? _The voice asked seductively with a pinch of sarcasm, as if telling a baby to eat a candy.

_Maybe, _Eleanor quickly bent her torso and grasped the diary in her grip like a kitten hasn't eat any mouse for weeks. _Theodore wouldn't mind a peek._

Eleanor turned her head to look at the bathroom over her shoulder, assuring that the coast was safe, She flipped the book in a whip of fingers and turned to the newest entries. She scrutinised, staring hard at the diary for his writing. However, something else surprised her.

The page was drenched with dry patch of tears all over it, some of the ink even mixed with the tears, causing some blur scribble written there. But some of the writing and sentences were intelligible and understandable. There, in the middle of page written the sentence she yearned to see.

_I do love Eleanor. _But the rest of the page was mostly covered with the patch of dry tears. As she sighed softly, satisfied that Theodore still love her even he dumped her at the streets, she almost closed the book but one particular, clarion caption and words caught her attention.

She blinked twice in confusion as she stared at the last sentence of the page.

_Maybe I shouldn't made that promise, Ellie…_

_Promise? _She shook her head and looked at the sentence again, telling herself to find a true answer. _What promise?_

_Is there any promise Theodore ever did with you? _The conscience asked curiously, _I don't think so…_

Eleanor closed the book with a gulp and placed the book on the desk, _There is one…_ She admitted sadly.

_(flash back)_

"_You," Theodore said softly as Eleanor's jaw slightly opened on itself, "I'm not going to ditch you," Theodore gave her a genuine grin, "Let's go into the class," He raised up his last finger, "Together." Her eyes widened as he looked at her with his forest-green eyes, "Pinky swear?"_

_Eleanor giggled at his juvenile action as she hooked her finger with his, "Pinky swear."_

_(flash back)_

_Because of that promise…_ Eleanor bit her lips with all her strength, trying to comfort herself that this was a dream. _Theodore never dump me?_

The opening sound of the bathroom's room interrupted her thoughts as she turned around to meet the blushing green-clad chipmunk.

"H…Hey…" Theodore stuttered slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Sor…Sorry about that…" He gestured the towel which was still hanging in the bathroom with his thumb.

Eleanor gave him a weak smile, "It's okay…" _Because of that promise…_ The thought stuck in her head, even if she tries to shake it off.

"Let's go." Theodore concluded softly as he opened the door, indicating her to walk out from the room first.

Eleanor smiled at him tenderly and slowly pranced out to downstairs, _I know Theodore does love me… _She turned her head back to the direction of Theodore's room, wondering where could he be. _It could be just another promise…_ She comforted herself soothingly.

**

* * *

**

As Theodore watched Eleanor walked out from the room, He noticed a difference in his room. Something… Déjà vu happened in his room, like the time when Alvin just asked Eleanor out even Theodore doesn't realise it till the second day, a suspicious stench and mysterious feeling stayed in the room.

He scanned his room carefully, _Maybe Eleanor was just finding the clothes for me? _Theodore took a step back and threw a glance at everything in his room. _Could it be…_ He couldn't help but his eyes flew to the diary, feeling the position was slightly askew than the way he rested it yesterday.

_But she's Eleanor, _Theodore closed the door slowly, still staring at his sceptical diary. _She wouldn't. _He shut the door gently.

_Would she…?_

__

**

* * *

**

"What are we going to do?" Eleanor asked as she and Theodore walked down the pavement once again to the Miller's house.

"Leave everything to me." Theodore assured her soothingly, smiling heartwarmingly as he continued to hold her hand.

"But I-"

"I'm your boyfriend now," He quickly shot a small peck on her cheek, making it to turn into a shade of red with shyness. "I'll take care of it." He comforted. _As in, not using your strength to beat up Alvin? _His conscience wondered curiously.

Eleanor gave a content sigh of happiness before moving herself closer to her boyfriend's figure, "Fine…" She agreed softly.

"Since we're an item…" Eleanor asked with a timid slang, "Are we going to…" She immediately giggled at her last 'date', though the ending was devastating, process was the main point.

"Tomorrow," Theodore nodded slightly, "We'll start tomorrow…" He stopped in middle of the track as Eleanor looked to him in bewilderment, "Right now…" Theodore gulped as Eleanor followed his gaze, "I have something to settle."

There, in front of the Miller's house were siblings of Theodore, one giving a hateful glare while another one was supporting the latter to stand and smiled to Theodore sympathetically.

Theodore held Eleanor's palm tighter, but not painfully. "You go." He tilted his head slightly to her house, "I'll stay." He smiled one last time.

To Eleanor's dismay, she walked away from the green-clad chipmunk and entered the house, avoiding the sight of the furious red-clad ex-boyfriend. The door slam and Theodore gathered his courage, just for this moment after choosing his choice.

**

* * *

**

"Listen, I-"

"Damn you!" Alvin yelled at him before Theodore could finish his sentence, "Why!" Simon cringed from his brother's shouting as he was only standing beside him.

"I just-"

"Shut it! Gay bitch!" Simon simply blinked at his brother's unusual cursing, "She was my girlfriend!" Alvin pointed his finger at the Miller's house, "You deaf!" **(Lol, about the cursing, I thought it would be slightly awkward when you scold in a really nervous and frantic situation, have you ever tried? If not, don't.)**

"But I-"

Despite the pain in his sprained leg, Alvin jumped in front with his uninjured feet, escaping the grasp from his blue-clad brother and gave a punch to his baby brother's gut, twisting the shirt in a weird way and sending him backwards.

Theodore fell on the floor again in that day, although the floor outside was wet due to the rain, He didn't care. He only wanted his brother's forgiveness, after everything he had went through. Hesitantly, he raised his right hand from the floor and wiped the warm liquid dripping from his nostrils, not surprised to see this scene.

Alvin stumbled a few steps before Simon acted fast and caught him mid-way. "Just because you're the youngest," Alvin spoke in a hot breath, slightly panting as he paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Doesn't mean you can get everything."

"I never said that…" Theodore mumbled sadly as he looked away from his brother's burning, yet ironically, icy-blue eyes.

"You made the mistake," Alvin stumbled forwards with Simon following beside him, "I don't care about Eleanor." He bent down his torso to give a whisper, "But you," Alvin paused as Theodore looked back to him, waiting for his judgement. Theodore's heartbeat throbbed faster in his tiny body, afraid of what will his eldest brother say to him.

"You're on the top of my blacklist."

Alvin barely whispered but he was sure that Theodore heard it, Alvin took a breath before continuing, "If Dave ever asks of this, you better be there." The red-clad chipmunk straightened his body and ordered strictly.

Unknowingly, Theodore's claws showed their end, starting to extract from his tiny paws as his breath got a little heavier than usual, almost the same as the time he beaten those naughty kids.

Alvin flung Simon's arm away abruptly in a sudden manner, "I don't need your help!" He sneered rudely and limped weakly to his house. Simon looked taken aback by his action but put his palm on Theodore's shoulders who was still sitting on the floor. Simon patted twice with a sigh and followed his impatient brother who was still fuming and slightly cursing under his breath.

"Do you…" Theodore said clearly from the floor as Simon and Alvin stopped their track, confused of his words. "Really love…" He paused for a moment as he took a deep breath again, never to pour out his feelings before. "Eleanor?" He turned his head slightly, using one eye to look at his red-clad brother over his shoulder, coldly.

Alvin blinked his eyes slowly, thinking back to his memories. "I was," Theodore's ears twitched at that point, unexpected of his answer. "Until you snatched her away." He admitted dryly.

"Was?" Theodore simply repeated, "Was?" He asked unbelievably to no one.

His brothers turned their body to face him, aware of his tone. "You never even loved her!" Theodore screamed, "I'm the one that helped her!" He pointed at the Miller's house without looking at it. "Just to make her happy with," He made an 'Urgh' sound with frustration, "You!" He admitted.

"Lie perhaps…" Alvin spoke calmly, almost different from his usual self, "You're only interested in her…" He turned his body away again, "Not helping her." He said darkly as he gritted his teeth. "If you do really love her…" He laughed bitterly, "Let's see if you can afford it." He furrowed his eyebrows in hatred before limping to his house, followed by the worried blue-clad chipmunk.

Theodore clenched his fists tightly, making his claw to dig into his invulnerable palms, _So…_ He bit his lips in agony as he retracted those claws. Theodore stood up slowly before stumbling a few times because of that heavy hit. He shifted his gaze to his red-clad brother over his shoulder coldly, observing his every movement with a hint of sadness in it.

_The lost of b__rotherhood is the price?_

Theodore wiped his blood from his nose with the back of his palm, _I need to keep this secret from Dave, _He flung his right palm a few times, making the blood to fly to other directions, _Until Alvin forgives me…_ He turned around slowly, _Or I'm ready for the punishment…_

He looked up to the Miller's house, watching the silhouettes moving in the room, just beside the window. _Anything to make you happy… _Theodore smiled genuinely, regardless of what just happened and the lost of another relationship.

_Eleanor…_

**Now, we're getting really close to the ending… Be patient and wait for the last chapter, it will knock you off the chair because of stupidness. Lol. Anyway, how was I? I'm planning a new plot of T/E already, but you guys will witness it after my first ****Bridore is finished. You guys complained that the 'almost sad ending' wasn't really good at chapter ten, I just want you all to know that with me, every sentence and every chapter could mean otherwise after I reveal the truth at the back, so please, be patient. =D (Although some of my stories are really sad…)**

**For those fans of A/B and S/J, I wrote some fluff of them in the story, think it as my present to you all! (Though I didn't give in everything like I wrote T/E, Wink.) **

**Please review and some opinions too! (The opinions ar****e going to improve my upcoming stories, =D )**

**From-Pancakez**


	14. Old Pal Or Innovative Love?

**This is the last chapter of 'Be My Tutor', sad to end it but I had finally finished a story! Woots!**** But, there's an epilogue for you guys to know what happens next. Look out for my new story though, 'Our Summer House', I'll try to twist the plot around like this story, making it… slightly different.**

**Note: 'Heart Of Reaper' isn't my next mixed couple story, it was only written out of my free time and fun.**

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot and OCs.**

**Old ****Pal Or Innovative Love?**

"Why are you so gloomy today?"

Dave asked worriedly as Alvin twisted the doorknob of the front door, preparing to go to the school. Alvin merely threw a narrowed glare at his baby brother who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ask him." Alvin tilted his head behind, gesturing Theodore. Simon stood beside the red-clad chipmunk and he too, turned his head around, anxious of his baby brother's action.

Dave looked to Theodore questioningly as Alvin and Simon walked out of the house, leaving their brother to handle his own problem. Alvin limped out of the door, but courtesy of focusing Dave's attention to Theodore, Dave never noticed his poor, injured condition.

"Theodore?" Dave asked softly as Theodore's expression saddened a bit. "What is happening here?" He pointed at the opened door where Alvin just stood.

Theodore took a deep breath, not expecting this to be a good morning. "I'll…" He walked down to the stairs, standing beside the door. "Explain later." He delayed the time, wishing his caretaker would forget all the commotions.

"Later?" Dave repeated as he stood up slowly from the dining table, "Why?" He tightened the distance between his eyelids and his eye socket, scrutinising at his son as if he was suspicous of something.

"I…" Theodore shifted his eyes around nervously, _Come on! _His conscience spoke frantically, _Think of something!_ It pushed.

"I have to study my German," He faked a weak smile at his caretake, pausing as Dave raised an eyebrow. "I have to retake the exam after school." Theodore wasn't lying fully either. He does have a German test today, after he missed his previous test on Thursday.

Dave rubbed his temples as if he had a migrain, _He did forgot his test last week…_ "Okay," He looked up to his adopted son and sighed heavily. "I want the explaination after school." He ordered strictly.

"Yes." Theodore answered as if he was just yelled by a commander. He turned his body around and walked out to the porch. Just before he closed the door, Dave spoke again.

"We'll talk after the soccer competition after I see Alvin's performance." He informed from the internal part of the house and walked up to the stairs, changing his clothes in order to work.

Theodore froze at that statement as the door closed automatically on itself, _The competition! _He stomped his foot on the ground with frustration, _I can't hide the truth for too long! _He groaned up to the sky, _I'm dead…_

He walked from the porch, turning to his right and expecting to meet his brothers. However, Theodore tilted his head upward, scanning the whole area. _Maybe they went already…_ He sighed, _At least Eleanor's my girlfriend now…_ He smiled to himself as he chuckled.

The thought struck him as a realisation, _Eleanor! _He snapped his head up, _Alvin's going there! _He clentched his fist and ran towards the Miller's house, sprinting with his life. _Oh man… _He silently cursed in his mind, afraid of what will happen to his new grilfriend.

**

* * *

**

The sight of the Miller's house slowly entered into his eyes, Theodore speeded up, trying to reach his girlfriend before Alvin does.

"Eleanor?" He asked around as he reached her house but the front yard was empty as a desert. Theodore bit his lips in an anxious way. _I promised to protect her…_

"Teddy!" Theodore's ear twitched as he perked up at that point, wondering if he had heard hallucination. A figure embraced him from his right side, throwing her arm around his neck.

Eleanor kissed his cheek quickly as Theodore realised his girlfriend was actually sitting on the porch just now. He quickly wrapped his arm her, pulling her back and waist closer to his body.

"Ellie…" He sighed softly, "Don't scare me." He chuckled softly, changing his tone to a playful one instead of concern.

She pulled back from the hug as she giggled cutely, "I'm not." Eleanor put on her innocent face and Theodore merely rolled his eyes playfully, he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic action.

"I never went with them," Eleanor shook her head slightly, as if she just read Theodore's mind. "I purposely locked myself in the bathroom." She explained with a tiny smirk.

Theodore took a good view of the spring-green clad chipette, "Brittany and Jeanette never suspected anything?" He asked unbeliavably, slightly proud of his girlfriend.

"Well," Eleanor patted his chest lightly, "I learned from the best." She smiled genuinely.

He laughed softly and before he fully calmed down, Theodore held her hand again, still blushing like the first time. "Let's go." He suggested with a grin as Eleanor nodded her head once.

"Erm…" Eleanor started timidly as they walked to the school, "About the soccer competition?" She refreshed her boyfriend's mind as he took note of her speech, "Brittany told me that…" She trailed off quietly.

"Alvin sprained his leg," Theodore finished for her with a small frown, "Badly." He added with a defeated sigh.

"The substitutes aren't here today," Eleanor continued her explaination, "Our school team will be missing a member." She held Theodore's palm tighter in her grasp.

"We'll be losing, huh?" Theodore let a puff of air, blowing the hair from the top of his forehead.

Eleanor thought back to the day they played soccer at the field, she gathered all her courage as she turned her head to him. "I was wondering if…"

"I'm sorry," Theodore said glumly as he shook his head in a negative way, "I have a German retake-test today after school." He half-shrugged and closed his eyes slowly.

"You mean you can't…" Eleanor pleaded meekly.

"I can't help you," Theodore rubbed the back of his neck embarassingly, "Dave told me to ace it." He remembered vividly what his caretaker ordered a few days earlier.

Eleanor too, sighed with disappointment as she hooked his arm with her own. "I just hope everything will work out." She wished loudly.

"Be optimistic," Theodore chuckled to himself, "At least we're a couple now." He stated sweetly.

"Yeah," Eleanor smiled again, regardless of the horrible vagary that's coming after school, "We're in love." She whispered softly into his ears as she stared into his green-emeralds irises dreamily.

"And you're seducing me." Theodore rolled his eyes with a sweet grin.

Eleanor merely shrugged as she gave him a sheepish smile.

**

* * *

**

Theodore stopped at the entrance of cafeteria, staring at the table that he always seats.

"Theodore?" Eleanor asked sweetly as she came from behind, "What's wrong?" She questioned curiously as Theodore continued to stare at it.

From the table, Alvin glared back at his baby brother, burning the green-clad chipmunk with flames of hatred. He stood up from the table abruptly, pushing the chair behind with his unharm leg rudely and limped slowly to another table.

Theodore bit his lips as his glare softened a bit, _Alvin…_ His gaze followed his red-clad brother sadly before Alvin sat at another table, talking with the jocks.

Eleanor noticed and fiddled her shoes in shyness, _I broke their brotherhood…_ She followed Theodore who walked slowly to their other siblings. _I wish I can fix this… _She sighed lightly and sat at the table too, meeting with three confused chipmunks.

"Alvin seems to be really furious," Brittany spoke up loudly, breaking the ice between them as the bespectacled chipmunks kept silent. "What are you guys going to do?" She gestured the red-clad chipmunk as Theodore and Eleanor looked up to her with sad smile.

"Time is on our side," Theodore smiled weakly as he held Eleanor's hand on her lap, "He'll come around." He grinned to his girlfriend whom replied with the same action.

"What if he doesn't?" Simon as the practical and logical person spoke the possible cataclysm as he stared at the two green-clad chipmunks.

"Alvin isn't exactly…" Jeanette made hand gestures as she looked to another two chipmunks, but Simon and Brittany simply shrugged. "Forgivable?" She asked everyone on the table.

"I prefer…" Simon tapped his chin twice, trying to correct his girlfriend's mistake. "Stubborn." He nodded his head understandingly.

"How about the soccer competition?" Brittany started another subject, "I'm worried about Alvin." She looked to the red-clad chipmunk with a sad face.

The four chipmunks raised their eyebrows, slightly perplexed with the pink-clad chipette's unusual kind attitude. "Let's just see where it takes us after the soccer competition." Theodore crossed his arm on the table and rested his head on it lazily as Eleanor patted his shoulder soothingly. He shrugged as Brittany turned back to the table, still cautious of the red-clad chipmunk's feelings.

_What a bad day, huh? _Theodore's conscience sighed, _You made the decision and everything changed. _He could felt his conscience shook its head negatively.

_For me, it was worth it. _Theodore grinned to himself. He turned his head slightly to look at the spring green chipette, eating the food to pump up herself before the soccer competition. _Eleanor…_ The thought of having her as a girlfriend made his heart flew high.

_How about your brother? _Theodore turned his head to another direction, staring at the back of his eldest brother. _Are you going to live with his hatred? _His conscience asked sarcastically.

_Forever?_

_There must be a way, _Theodore licked his lips as he straightened his torso, _Somehow… _He took a piece of French fries from Eleanor's plate as she slapped his arm playfully. _Now…_ Theodore chuckled to himself as Eleanor pouted cutely. _My life is lucky enough. _He put his palm on Eleanor's hand, making her to blush before continuing to eat her food.

**

* * *

**

"And now…" The voice sounded through the whole field as the visitors from the bleachers shouted with cheers, "It's the Eagle!" The team started with a man dressed in the eagle costume as he ran out, followed with the team members including Eleanor.

Strangely enough, the captain was absent from the team but staring at the field from the bleachers with his siblings and friends. Alvin sighed, thinking on how to explain when Dave comes and asks everything about his terribly sprained leg. He rested his elbows on his kness, followed with his head on his palm.

Sure, there's still hatred of his baby brother in his heart, but making him to be punished by their caretaker was slightly overreacting and exaggerating. Furthermore, he was the one that was ignoring the spring-green chipette in the first place. For his baby brother developed new feelings for the blonde chipette was inevitable and natural. If Theodore ever get into a deep trouble and he hates his own red-clad brother too…

_I can't bear__ that…_ Alvin shook his head slightly as Brittany looked to him worriedly, _He's too sweet to hate…_ He closed his eyes and hung down his head sadly. _If Theodore hates me…_ A pat was felt at his shoulder as he opened one eye. _I must be a really bad bro. _

Little did he knew, Theodore was thinking the same thought in his German class. Alvin looked up at that gentle pat and saw the pink-clad chipette comforting him soothingly.

"It's okay, Alvin." Brittany smiled at him, swinging her head to remove a bang of hair from her face. "Eleanor got everything under control." She rubbed his back, stroking his fur through the thin fabric he was wearing.

"Now I think of it…" Alvin leaned against the back of the bleachers, "Soccer isn't that important." He admitted as he stared up to the sky, watching the cloud peacefully.

"What do you mean?" Brittany tilted her body forward to listen as Simon and Jeanette too were interested to hear his speech.

"I'm worrying about Theodore," Alvin sighed as he closed his eyes, taking a deep, fresh breath. "I wonder if he will forgives me…" His voice slightly darkened, thinking back how he punched his brother yesterday when Theodore wasn't even fighting back. _He's really too kind…_ Alvin smiled slightly, _No wonder Eleanor fell in love with that, _He rolled his eyes playfully. _Teddy bear._

"He will, Alvin." Brittany patted his chest softly, "Theodore is really a sweet guy." She smiled genuinely at her red-clad chipmunk. "He'll forgive you." She assured him.

"Not only that…" Alvin sat up as he dug his face into both of his palms, "How am I going to find a girlfriend!" He screamed into his hand, muffling his shouting.

Brittany merely rolled her eyes, "You're hot, Alvin." She said casually, "Of course you can find a new one." She made a 'Pfft' sound at the end of her sentence.

Alvin snapped his head up when he heard the word 'hot' and scanned his pink-clad friend awkwardly, "Yeah…" He agreed embarassingly as he smirked slightly. _She thinks I'm hot? _Alvin laughed to himself at that as the three chipmunks stared at him with bewilderment.

**

* * *

**

"Oh," Mr Kink looked up from his paper as a knock was heard from the door, "Come on in." He ordered kindly.

Theodore opened the door slowly, not surprised to see the class was empty except for himself and his teacher.

"I won't be asking why you missed the test," Mr Kink explained as Theodore released a deep breath from his lips, "Take one." He pointed at one of the desk with papers on it.

Theodore walked slowly to the desk and rested his bag on the floor. He took a pen from his bag and stared at the paper, slightly afraid of what will happen next.

"It's the Eagle!"

The voice and cheers travelled from the field as Theodore sighed, forcing himself to push the thoughts of the soccer competition from his mind. He wrote his name and flipped the first page, scanning through the paper with weird scribbles which were actually German words.

"Mister Seville," Theodore looked up from his paper, not even able to do the first question. "Due to my family meeting…" Mr Kink looked to his watch. "You have only one hour." He nodded with a sheepish smile, making Theodore to widen his eyes at the short time been given.

"Begin." And Theodore's pen landed on the surface of the paper, writing madly.

**

* * *

**

"Eagle finally scored one!"

Half of the bleachers cheers while half of it merely laughed. Alvin looked to the scoreboard, it was one to two, the other team was winning right now. After the first break, the opposite team seemed to be still energetic.

"Forget about girlfriend," Alvin started as the two chipettes turned to him with his brother along, "I'm worrying about the score now!" He exclaimed, clearly frustrated as he ruffled his hair harshly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She took out her compact mirror and her lipstick, "They're going to lose anyway." She applied her lipstick while saying that.

Alvin turned to her, glaring at her. "What did you said?" He asked angrily, intimidating her to repeat her last sentence.

"Seriously," Brittany closed her compact mirror with a slam as she heard that, "Are you complaining?" She pulled the collar of the red-clad chipmunk, making them face-to-face. She scanned his face with her flaming eyes, threatening him to shut his mouth up.

Alvin widened his eyes at her action and was slightly afraid. He put an arm behind his neck sheepishly as he used his free hand to wave negatively. "I'm not." He laughed awkwardly.

Brittany stared harder into his eyes, "You better not." She hissed furiously before throwing him back to his seat and continued her make up.

Alvin blinked repeatedly, _Wow…_ He panted with hot breath, _Her eyes are icy-blue… _Unknowingly, he continued to stare at her as the two blue-clad chipmunk shifted their eyes from one to another. _And strong…_

"Alvin?"

The voice snapped him out his trance as the four chipmunks turned to the voice slowly, "Why aren't you in the game?" Dave asked, clutching the popcorn in one hand and cola in another.

The three worried chipmunks looked to the red-clad chipmunk as he mumbled a word under his breath.

"Shit!"

**

* * *

**

Back on the field, Eleanor was panting with energy lost. The first was scored by her, without Alvin, if seemed to be hopeless to try to break through the opposite team's defense.

Eleanor shook her head wildly, making her hair to bounce everywhere and the sweats to drip off. She bent down on two knees and rested her palms on it, glaring at the opposite team.

_Alvin…_ Eleanor bit her lips as she stared up to the bleachers, only to meet with a surprise. _Dave's here? _Her pupils became smaller at that thought, watching the caretaker talking with the arm-crossed red-clad chipmunk.

_After this terrible match…_ Eleanor turned her focus back to the game, _I have another judgement…_ The whistle blowed as the members started to move again. Eleanor bit her lips, _I wish Theodore was here…_

__

**

* * *

**

"You have only…" Mr Kink paused awhile as he looked at his watch, "Fifteen more minutes." He informed the still-writing green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore looked up, jaw-dropping at his teacher. He quickly looked down to his paper, realizing his essay was only finished half-way.

_If I write faster…_ Theodore bit his lips as he scanned his paper wholly, _I can finish this in time. _He screamed confidently in his mind and continued to scribble the paper with words.

"Eagle finally scored one!"

That information from the field made his heartbeat stopped for a moment, _Eleanor must be suffering on the field…_ He endured the pain of his girlfriend and continued to write. _This is…_

_Why don't you help her? _His conscience spoke coldly, _She needs you anyway._

_How in world am I going to do that? _Theodore snapped at his mind as he continued to write on the paper, sweat dripping on it.

_Break your promise,_ It suggested, _The one you made when you're just five._

_I can't…_ Theodore stopped his movement as he stared at the paper, _I won't release my strength…_ He clentch the pen tighter in his fist. _I made the promise to Ellie…_

_But you're Eleanor's boyfriend…_ Just when Theodore almost wrote another word, he ceased in a sudden manner, _Are you going to let her suffer in the field? _The conscience asked sarcastically.

_But I…_ Theodore scrutinised his eyes at his test paper, _I…_

_You said you're going to protect her…_ The conscience spoke unbelievably, _This is protecting? _It retorted harshly.

_I meant…_Theodore was speechless.

_Just because of this stupid, _The conscience grimaced in his mind, pausing for a dramatic effect. _German test?_

_No,_Theodore mouthed to himself, _It's…_

_What would Ellie say when she saw this? _Theodore froze at that statement, _Your sweet little bird best friend…_

Theodore's pen dropped on the desk as he used his palms to steady his head by putting both of his elbows on the table. Mr Kink looked up from his paper and raised his eyebrows at the sad green-clad chipmunk that seemed to be having a headache.

_Making your girlfriend suffering… _Theodore gritted his teeth, hard. _Just because of a juvenile promise? _His conscience asked non-stop.

_It wasn't childish! _Theodore screamed with frustration in his mind.

_What would Ellie want you to do? _Theodore calmed down slightly, _Because of the past… _The conscience said proudly, as if it had stung Theodore's weakness. _And ruin your future? _

_Ellie… _Theodore groaned loudly as he rubbed his temples roughly, _She would…_

"Theodore?" Mr Kink asked from his seat as Theodore looked up slowly, still panting because of his furious mind. "What's wrong?" Theodore took a deep breath before clutching the end of the table in his palms, wanting to crush it with his strength.

"I'm not taking this test anymore."

With that, Theodore stood up abruptly as he took his test paper and slammed on the table of Mr Kink, making him to be startled by his action. Theodore ran to the door and held the handle of the door in his left hand, spinning quickly and sprinted down the hallway.

"Theodore?" Mr Kink asked awkwardly as he too, stood up from his table and walked to the door, seeing his student running away. "Theodore!" He yelled to him.

Nevertheless, Theodore never gave any respond. Mr Kink took up Theodore's test paper and stared at it, "What's with him?" Mr Kink mumbled to himself.

**

* * *

**

"You mean," Dave pointed at the at blonde chipette who was running through the field with an amazing speed, "Eleanor is Theodore's girlfriend now?" He asked unbelievably to the four chipmunks.

"Yes." The four chipmunks answered with a grumble, tired with the caretaker's question.

"Why would-"

"You told him to, Dave." Simon answered lazily from his place, "You asked Theodore to find a girlfriend." He rolled his eyes as he pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose.

"But I-"

"He wanted to protect Alvin and Eleanor's relationship," Jeanette, being the only shy one to explain softly. "So Theodore tutored Eleanor on…" She looked to Simon as he shrugged with confusion. "Well…you know…" She made hand gestures to everyone.

"How do-"

"And then they fell in love," Brittany spoke as Dave turned to his right side, facing the pink-clad chipette. "Thus," She pointed at the field, and looked back up at the startled caretaker. "This is the result." She tilted her head slightly, gesturing her baby sister.

"So it's-"

"I punched-"

"Stop!" Dave yelled as the four chipmunks looked taken aback by his shouting, Dave panted a few times before continuing. "Before you cut my sentence again," He glared at Alvin who was almost starting to speak, "Let me make this clear." Dave put his palms on his hips strictly.

"Theodore taught Eleanor something and now they fall in love and then Alvin sprained his leg and then Alvin has a bad brotherhood with Theodore and then Alvin…" Dave blurted out quickly as he took a deep breath, making the four chipmunks to nod repeatedly through his speech. "Can't go into the field and then Theodore is in the German test and then Eleanor's team is going to lose on the field." Dave panted hotly at the end.

"Yup." The four chipmunk replied simply but simultaneously.

Dave leaned on the bleachers and let a puff of air, "That's a lot to take in one day." He admitted as he shook his head slightly.

"You think so?" Alvin spoke sarcastically as he leaned on the bleachers, similar to his caretaker.

"Wait," Dave started as the four chipmunks turned their heads to him again, "So the day Theodore missed his German test…"

"He's actually helping Eleanor." Jeanette finished for him as Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes at Dave's statement.

"It means…" Dave gasped slightly, jaw-dropping as he realized the truth. _I have to apologise to Theodore… _Dave bit his lips, feeling guilty after scolding and disappointed over his son for no reason.

"You blamed him for the wrong reason." Simon added just behind him.

"So…"

"Enough!" Alvin and Brittany yelled in unison as the caretaker was slightly taken aback and raised both of his hands defensively.

Dave shifted his eyes between the two irritated chipmunks as they sat back down on the bleachers beside each other, crossing their arms while murmuring something under their breath. "Grumpy much?" He muttered to himself.

**

* * *

**

"Where is he?" Theodore asked himself as he ran into the field, finding people who was sitting at the row, seated at the side of the field instead of the bleachers.

"Mr Dan!" He yelled as he spotted the man, sitting at one of the chair. The man turned to his right side, wondering who would call his name at this kind of timing.

"Mr Dan…" Theodore stopped in front of him and panted hotly, "Can I…" He rested his left palm on his knee, using his right hand to point at the field. "Be a substitude?" He pleaded.

Mr Dan scanned his body, slightly disapproved of his physical ability. Theodore noticed his stare and looked down to his body. Sure, he wasn't muscular but neither he's really overweight, only slightly chubbier in a cute way.

"Mr Dan…" Theodore repeated his name as he continued to pant softly, "If you don't send me in," He rested his right hand on his knee too, "They're dead meat." He stated simply.

_I even wonder if __you will cause trouble…_ Mr Dan thought coldly.

"Eagle scores again!" The voice snapped the attention of the two people, grabbing their attention as they turned to the screen of the score board. Mr Dan sighed lightly, _It couldn't be worse than this…_ "Okay," He spoke as he spun to take his bag, searching for something. "Here." He pulled out a blue and yellow T-shirt.

Just before Theodore almost grasped the shirt, Mr Dan pulled back and glared at the green-clad chipmunk. "Don't disappoint me." He ordered strictly. Theodore merely replied with a nod, he grabbed the T-shirt in a second and took off his shirt on the field, still wearing his short pants.

Theodore wore the T-shirt as Mr Dan whistled, making the competition to stop mid-way. _What? _Eleanor spun around, confused to hear the whistle at this time. She immediately perked up as she saw her boyfriend wearing the team's T-shirt, standing beside her couch. _Theodore! _She screamed happily in her mind.

The team members ran to Mr Dan as he started to announce, "This student will be our substitude," Everyone looked to Theodore as he simply slid his palm into his pockets and shrugged coolly. "Go out," Mr Dan whispered, "And win!" He shouted as everyone in the team cheered. Another member which was bigger size than Theodore walked to the chair, flinging himself onto the chair as he fanned himself with his humongously giant palm. Theodore looked to Mr Dan curiously as the coach simply shrugged. "We couldn't find any other substitute." He explained quickly, making Theodore to nod understandingly at the reason he decided to accept Theodore into the team briefly.

The members quickly ran back to their position as Eleanor sprinted to her green-clad boyfriend and embraced him tightly. "I thought you're not coming…" Eleanor whispered softly as she snuggled up to him, cheek to cheek. "What changed your mind?" She kissed his cheek and asked curiously.

"You." Theodore replied sweetly with a grin as she blushed deeply.

"Come on," He pulled back from the hug as they turned to the field, "Let's win this thing," Theodore held up his last finger. "Together." He offered with a crooked grin.

Eleanor hooked their fingers together, "Sure." She answered confidently and nodded firmly in unison before they ran out to the field.

"By the way…" Eleanor turned her head to her boyfriend, curious of his words. Theodore chuckled cutely as he ran beside her, "You look cute in this shirt." He laughed while slightly tugging his own shirt, making Eleanor to blush and roll her eyes playfully.

**

* * *

**

"Looks like the Eagle has a substitude!"

"Say what?" Alvin exclaimed as the family stood up from the bleachers, trying to get a good view. "Our substitudes are absent!" He explained confusingly.

"Hold on," Simon tilted his torso slightly, using his index finger to point at the players, "Is that…"

"Theodore?" They asked stupidly in unison as they saw the youngest Seville in the field.

"What is Theodore doing there?" Dave asked stupidly, struck by the sudden event. "I thought he has a German test?" He looked around, wanting someone to give him some answers.

Simon shrugged as he sighed defeatedly, "Looks like he's working hard to win this game." He guessed as Jeanette patted his back soothingly.

"This way," Alvin punched the air with his fist, "We're winning now!" He screamed to whole field, happily.

"But," Brittany shifted her eyes around as the family and her sister turned to her, "I thought Theodore's physical education only gets a 'C'?" She asked while pointing at the field.

"This way," Alvin turned back to the bleachers and laid there lazily, "We're doom now!" He exclaimed frantically as he threw his arms upwards in a dramatic way. The two chipettes and his family simply rolled their eyes in annoyance and turned back to the game, wanting to see what will happen next.

**

* * *

**

Theodore tried to kick the ball, but his stamina was stopping him. Every once in a while, he has to stop and pant for a few times, courtesy of lacking air and energy. Before he could even touch the ball, he was forced to stop running, letting the opposite team to snatch it.

"Looks like…" Theodore mumbled as he looked to the scoreboard, "I'm useless after all…" He panted as the time only left a minute.

_You're never good at running, _His conscience shrugged, _Looks like we're in the wrong league…_

_I decided to break my promise…_ Theodore scanned the field quickly, looking for a sign of the ball. _But it didn't help much._ He admitted.

_Well, look at Eleanor. _Theodore obeyed his mind, switching his focus to his girlfriend, _She's happy, isn't she? _His conscience asked sarcastically.

_At least she's happy when I'm on the field with her…_ Theodore sighed heavily, _But I still can't win the competition…_ He stomped the ground with one foot, showing his frustration. _Maybe I shouldn't…_

_Just stop it, mate. _Theodore froze at his mind's sudden harsh tone. _Ellie would be disappointed with you. _His conscience said darkly, dripping with hatred.

_Ellie was my bestfriend…_ Theodore looked to the sky again and clentched his right fist, thinking back to the day he had lost his bestfriend. _I wonder what will she say…_

_If you want to know that, _His conscience rolled its eyes with irritation, _Start changing now. _It suggested.

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted as she grabbed his attention, making him to snap up his head and look at his girlfriend. She waved her arms around before shooting a ball to his direction.

_Keeping or breaking the promise? _The conscience asked one last time, _Choose what Ellie like. _Theodore had a quick flash back at that sentence.

_(flash back)_

_Without any second thought, the goldish bird quickly flew to the 'Freako Science' CD and hopped on it cheerfully._

"_You really want that?" Dave asked curiously as the same thought went through his mind, "I thought he wanted to watch 'Wonderland'?"_

"_I'm sure," Theodore smiled as he caressed the tiny bird, "Anything Ellie wants," He smiled at his family, "I'm giving."_

_(flash back end)_

_Thank you, Ellie._ Theodore scrutinised his eyes as the ball flew to him, fast and furious. He quickly spun his body around, and kicked the ball with all his force, remembering the time he always kicked his oven when it's jammed.

The soccer ball once again, flew through the field. Grasses flew up to the air as the ball passed by, escaping the legs of players and thrusted into the goal, making Theodore's team to cheer happily.

**

* * *

**

"He won!" Brittany screamed from the bleachers as everyone jumped up in happiness with that thought. Alvin's eyes widened as he stood up slowly, "Theodore won?" His gasp of surprise slowly turned into a grin. "He won!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he and the pink-clad chipette embraced, too happy to believe this was the truth.

"Wow…" Dave sat down on the bleachers, still staring at the field, "Theodore scored?" He asked no one, almost mindlessly.

Simon chuckled as Jeanette looked to him, slightly confused with his action, "What a great couple…" He crossed his arm at the fence as Jeanette leaned beside him. "I once was unsure of their relationship…" He shook his head slightly as he smiled at the two green-clad chipmunks, "Guess they can really overcome anything." He grinned at his purple-clad friend. "With love." He finished slowly. **(About Simon unsure of T/E relationship, refer to chapter nine.)**

"Just like us…" Jeanette stood closer to him as Simon used his right arm to hold her waist, "A lovely couple." She smiled shyly.

Simon laughed softly and turned her body around to face him, touching her forehead with his own. "Sure is." He whispered sweetly before shortening the distance between their lips and kissed there, on the bleachers.

**

* * *

**

The green-clad chipmunk looked up to the sky again, as everyone cheered from their position.

_Hey, Ellie? _He asked himself as he closed his eyes slowly, _Thank you…_ He shook his head lightly. _You really changed my life…_ He smiled.

On that moment, Theodore swore he had heard the pattern of chirps came from no where, the one that he always yearns to listen. For so many years, he still recognised it, no matter what happens. **(refer to one-shot, 'I never wanted to be strong'.)**

_I love you too…_ That sentence seemed to echo around his ears, grinning as he knew his bestfriend was proud of his action, making the right decision. When Theodore opened his eyes, he could see Alvin and Brittany hugging on the bleachers, happily. When his eldest brother noticed his was staring, Alvin held up a thumb, gesturing Theodore's well done work. Without thinking, Theodore replied with another thumb up.

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted and sprinted towards him. He turned his focus to his girlfriend as she ran through the field with tears, happy that her boyfriend had helped her on so many occasion. Theodore smiled at his girlfriend from faraway, _Who knew…_ He opened his arms widely. _A tutoring could lead to this? _He giggled lightly.

_Right now…_ Eleanor throw her arms around his neck as they tongue kissed in middle of the field, making visitors to cheer for them. _I have found the…_ Eleanor pulled back from the kiss as she nuzzled Theodore's nose with her own affectionately. Theodore grinned as he paused for awhile, stopping his thought and stared into the same brown-hazel eyes that he loved for his whole life.

_Real love of my life… _

_Eleanor._

**(Cry!) Lol. This is the final chapter of 'Be My Tutor!' Woots! I actually finished this in a rush. Lol. Don't be disappointed, more stories are coming. But, there's an epilogue to this story, I still haven't explain everything, so look out for it! How was I through the whole story? Sorry for the lackness in this chapter, you can probably notice that I rushed through this chapter, I was busy with something else.**

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez (The author whom just finished his first story!)**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey y'all… This is the epilogue of 'Be My Tutor', Seriously and strongly su****ggest everybody to read that whole story and the one-shot first before touching this, or else you won't be understanding this ending… I wrote it pretty short, nothing much to explain, only their future life.**

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot and extra characters.**

**Never Cease To Be My Tutor**

"And, and?"

"Then…" Theodore waved his fingers in front of the three years old, "I crushed Ellie's body!" He exclaimed drastically as the child gasped with horror.

"Why?" The boy asked curiously, tilting his body in front to listen to the green-clad chipmunk's past.

"Well…" Theodore looked up as he tapped his chin twice, "I don't want my family to find out Ellie died in that horrible way," He shrugged to the three years old. "Beaten by those naughty kids." He laughed awkwardly. _At least they continued to believe that Ellie was only missing…_

"Whoa…" The eyes of the three years old widened on their own, "Dad, you seemed to be Mr. Utterson in the story, 'Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'." He giggled lightly, "Protecting your friend's honour." He explained innocently with a grin.

"Yeah," Theodore made some hand gestures, trying to say something relevant. "I get that a lot from your mum." He admitted sheepishly.

"Erm…" The child squirmed slightly in his blanket, moving from one side to another, taking a good view of his father. "How did you meet mum?" He asked curiously as he clutched the toy bear tighter to his embrace.

Theodore raised an eyebrow at that, "We're in a hotel for performances and…"

"No, not that." The three years old shook his head negatively as Theodore was slightly taken aback by his action. "As in…" The kid made hand gestures as Theodore's gaze followed everywhere. "How did you fall in love?" He asked with a blush.

Theodore gulped nervously, "Yo…Your mum was bad with a subject…" He stuttered slightly, thinking back to the time when his wife was still dating with his brother. "And I became her tutor." He said slowly with an awkward shrug.

"Tutor?" The child hopped slightly in his bed, excitingly. "Is that a job to fall in love?" He guessed innocently.

Theodore chuckled, "You can say that." He stated simply as he ruffled the hair of the three years old. "I was a 'special' tutor." He emphasized the word as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I taught your mum a lot of things." He recalled what had happened in the past.

"Like…?" The child questioned, wanting his father to fill in the blank.

It was almost bedtime, but Theodore and his cute-three years old son was sitting on the latter's bed, talking about Theodore's past as he child laid under blanket, excited to listen to his father's tales.

"Thomas?" The child's ear twitched as he heard the voice, "It's bed time already." Eleanor showed up at the entrance of the kid's room as she walked in slowly, wearing a spring-green robe. "Go to bed." She ordered kindly.

"But mum!" Thomas whined pleadingly, "I want to stay with dad longer!" He pouted unhappily, making his baby fat to scrunch up in a chubby way.

"Technically," Theodore spoke up as the two turned their attention to him, "He's in the bed already." He said simply as the three years old was nodding his head non-stop.

"Teddy…" Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully as her husband gave her a sheepish shrug, "We're not encouraging him to stay up longer." She sauntered to the side of the child's bed, "We have to attend your Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany's wedding tomorrow." She stated as she tucked her son into the bed. "Get some rest." She kissed the forehead of the three years old.

"Is it normal for couples to marry at twenty years old?" Thomas asked innocently as he snuggled up with his pillow.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Theodore muttered softly as Eleanor gave him a brief glare, nudging her husband. _Sorry. _Theodore mouthed embarrassingly to his wife.

"Sleep well…" Eleanor said softly as she walked from the door as she switched off the light, followed by Theodore who was walking behind her. Just before Theodore closed the door, he smirked slightly and turned back to the room, "And dream Susie." He winked at the blushing three years old.

Eleanor giggled sweetly, "Come on…" She pulled her husband out from their son's room, "Don't tease him about his crush." She said while laughing a little.

"I can't help it," Theodore said while shaking his head a little, "Thomas reminds a lot of me." He admitted as Eleanor embraced him slowly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"He looks just like you, huh?" Eleanor kissed his cheek quickly, "Sweet and kind…" She said dreamily.

"But Thomas has your eyes," Theodore cupped his wife's cheek with his right palm, "Beautiful hazel brown…" He said in a poetic tone.

Eleanor simply giggled as she pulled back from their hug and walked slowly to the master bedroom. "What were you telling Thomas just now?" She asked casually as her husband entered their room first, "Your 'amazing Ellie' again?" She teased slightly as she closed the door and locked it.

"Uh-huh." Theodore replied in a juvenile way as he pranced slowly to the giant bed. "Thomas never gets tired of it." He stated with a chuckle as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"I was shocked too when I heard that story about your promise…" Eleanor admitted as she spun to face the green-clad chipmunk, "Especially when your diary-"

"Wait," Theodore's head snapped up in realization, "You read my diary?" He asked unbelievably as his wife blushed really red and fiddled her slippers, not answering his question. **(Refer to 'Be My Tutor' chapter 13.)**

"Oh man!" Theodore slapped his forehead as he found out the truth, "And we're married for three years!" He exclaimed while spreading his arms widely and closed his eyes.

"Don't be angry…" Eleanor said softly as she too, sat beside the slightly upset chipmunk. "It was really tempting." She admitted sheepishly with a blush.

"When did you read it?" Theodore opened his right eye and threw a glance at his wife, curious of her past year action.

"You know…" Eleanor squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about the subject. "Before the day we had the soccer competition…" She confessed quietly.

"Oh…" Theodore agreed as his mouth formed an 'O' shape, "A lot happened at that time," He shrugged, "Like the time when we got carried away after our graduation…" He whispered as he pointed at Thomas' bedroom. "Seriously got carried away." He emphasized the last sentence while nodding his head.

Eleanor slapped his arm playfully, "Miss Miller scolded me!" She pouted cutely and put her palms on her hips. "She was kinda disappointed with me." Eleanor frowned slightly at the thought of her caretaker, thinking about her unhappy leaving at the funeral a few years ago. "The only one to have teen-pregnancy…" She smirked slightly, _And we got married… _She thought sadly, frowning as she looked down to the tiled floor.

Immediately, Theodore saw the same expression on Eleanor face. "I told you plenty of times…" He put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her soothingly. "I married you isn't just because of Thomas…" He spoke softly, concern and sincerity instilled in his tone.

"It's merely because I love you…" He reached out his index finger, touching gently where her heart was positioned as she smiled a little.

"Thomas simply fastened the time." Theodore stated sweetly, landing his palm on Eleanor's thigh as he stroked her fur affectionately. They sat there silently, enjoying each other's presence as they were contented with what has happened in the past.

"And it's because of you." Eleanor snapped her head up in a sudden manner, directing the statement at his husband.

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows.

Eleanor put his palm on hers which was resting on her thigh, "You're too cute to resist…" She giggled as she rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed to say the truth.

Theodore laughed as he decided to stop teasing the chipette, "So many miracles happened…" He smiled to himself as he remembered the past occasion.

"That reminds me of your German test," Eleanor started timidly as she stood up, "How did it…" She trailed off as she paced in the room.

"Miracle again," Theodore chuckled to himself, "When I passed up the half-written essay," He threw his arms up dramatically. "I passed with an exact mark!" He released a deep breath, "Is that lucky or what?" He asked no one.

"After you had decided to be my tutor…" Eleanor sighed softly as she turned her body to her husband, "So much had changed in a few years…" She smiled sweetly which her husband replied with another sweet grin.

"Well," Theodore cleared his throat after he yawned as he covered his mouth with his palm, "Let's get some shut eye." He announced to the whole bedroom.

Before he could even crawl into the bed, Eleanor climbed up on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making his eyes to grow big as ping-pong balls. "Since your German passed…" Eleanor traced the outline of Theodore's chest seductively as she fluttered her eyelashes cutely, "Can you be my tutor again?" She asked as she pressed her face against him, using her nose to nuzzle his.

"On what?" Theodore was slightly confused of his sudden-seductive wife.

Eleanor leaned in closer before whispering, "Liebe Mich." And with that, both of them smiled because they had made sure that they had found their true love.

'**Liebe Mich' actually means 'Make love to me', Lol. But I won't write the full details since this is a 'T' rated story, not 'M', please take note of that…**** Even though teen-pregnancy happened in their relationship, considering their sweet attitude and feelings, they probably still have a stable relationship throughout the years, that's from my point of view anyway. It's official, this story is seriously ended, even with the epilogue! Wait for my next story, 'Our Summer House' and remind yourself that my stories always starts with irrelevant stuffs, only mid-way will the fluffs and conflicts come in.**

**Main theme of this story****- No matter how wrong you are or how much people are against with you, with true love, everyone can overcome anything and god will bless your relationship, no matter what. (Apply this in your life, it's for your own good.)**

**Please review and tell me your opinions.**** Sad though, BraveTheElement, I really wish you could stay here. Maybe you're working on the original works, but I wish you could visit or come back to us every once awhile.**

**From-Pancakez**** (The wrong spelling should be decreased more by now, I'm going to re-check it before I post.)**


End file.
